Eyes Like Yours
by Lana Wood
Summary: Harry's always been told that he has his mother's eyes. But when he learns that his mother didn‘t even have green eyes before she turned eleven, he begins to wonder just where the bright green eye gene his mother passed on to him came from.
1. Aunt Petunia's Secret

**Eyes Like Yours**

_By Laney-Wood_

Summary: Harry's always been told that he has his mother's eyes. But when he learns that his mother didn't even have green eyes before she turned eleven, he begins to wonder just where the bright green eye gene his mother passed on to him came from.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. These characters belong to her, except for Daffy, so far, and Lily and Petunia's ancestors/relatives, who I invented. You've heard it all before...

**Chapter 1: Aunt Petunia's Secret**

When he awoke, the same hollow feeling occupied his entire body. Throwing his feet onto the cold, hardwood floor, Harry Potter tried to block out the empty feeling and focus on something else. Anything else. But it was the second day of summer, and he had nothing else he could think about. Sirius was dead. And it was all his fault.

As he entered the dining room for breakfast, Uncle Vernon ignored him, as usual. He was absorbed in today's newspaper. Aunt Petunia bustled in with a platter of flapjacks and a bottle of syrup.

"Dudley will probably be sleeping in today," she said, presumably to Uncle Vernon. "He was out with Daffy late last night." Daffodil, nicknamed Daffy, was Dudley's new girlfriend. Harry had yet to meet her, but the Dursleys couldn't stop talking about the girl Dudley had been dating since Christmas.

"Daffy...such a sweet, pretty girl," Uncle Vernon said approvingly. Harry's first amusing thought of the day was imagining how Dudley's girlfriend _truly_ looked. "She looks a lot like your cousin, Petunia. What was her name?" Uncle Vernon continued. Aunt Petunia froze, and looked at Harry anxiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vernon," she said. Uncle Vernon was still reading the paper, and didn't realize that his wife's pale eyes were frantically trying to catch his attention, to get him to stop talking. Harry looked on in interest as his uncle continued.

"'Course you know, Petunia! Damn, what was her name?" He scratched a bald spot on his head pensively. "Oh! I got it!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Heidi! Heidi was her name. Where's your old memory book? I'd like to see a picture of her to compare with young Daffy." Petunia had gone completely white in the face.

"I don't keep scrap books," she said.

"Sure you do. You store them in the attic, am I right? And that old family history book--you keep that with them. You made that lovely book for our wedding, I remember." Uncle Vernon looked up at his wife affectionately, to see her glaring daggers at him. "What?" he asked, bewildered. Aunt Petunia looked pointedly at Harry, and said,

"I don't keep scrap books. I threw them all out years ago." Finally, he understood.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You're right," Uncle Vernon said, looking nervously at Harry, as well. But it was too late. Harry now possessed some valuable information. Aunt Petunia had records of her past, and she didn't want him to know. This led Harry to believe that there must be pictures of his mother included. He had seen pictures of his parents before, so this didn't interest him incredibly. However, the knowledge that his aunt didn't want him to see the scrap books was intriguing, and moping around in his stuffy room didn't sound particularly exciting, so Harry decided to head up to the attic after breakfast. Aunt Petunia wouldn't miss him, and Dudley was sure to be asleep for most of the day. What else was there to do?

Rays of sun poured into the attic, illuminating layers of dust coating boxes that were stacked so high they scraped the ceiling. Taking off his glasses and wiping them on his t-shirt, Harry surveyed the room. It was pretty blurry without his glasses. As he slid them back on, they magnified his brilliant green eyes ever so slightly. Heaving a great sigh, Harry headed for the far corner of the attic. This could take a while.

After looking through about nine boxes, Harry was ready to give up the search and leave the muggy, dusty attic. But then something caught his eye. A box labeled carelessly with dull sharpie, buried beneath about 4 other massive boxes. The label read: "M. Books and Fam. History." Harry quickly dug the box out from beneath the others, and pulled the tape and cardboard flaps out of the way. He then found himself facing three fabric-covered binders and a leather bound book. This was it.

As Harry sat down on the dusty floor, he pulled a thick binder from the box. It was covered with padded pink and yellow-checkered fabric, and a thick white ribbon held it shut. A small, bronze-colored spider skittered across the cover as Harry untied the ribbon. He brushed it away, and lifted the thick, heavily padded cover.

The first page contained a mere picture, of a blonde-haired toddler dressed in a lavender jumper, grinning toothlessly at the camera. Harry was astonished to note that Aunt Petunia had once been cute. The next few pages contained more pictures of his aunt as an infant and a toddler. And then Harry was faced with a bright pink spread with fancy calligraphy announcing, "My Baby Sister: Lily Evans. Born on June 13th" And then there were pictures of the blonde toddler, probably two or three years old, holding a sleeping baby, patting the infant on the head, and holding a bottle for her. Harry looked on in amazement. He turned the page eagerly.

"A day at the park" contained pictures of a slightly older infant, with little curls of red hair peeking under her small white hat, and the young blonde girl, lounging on the grass and drinking juice together, and the blonde running and jumping about, swinging on a tire, waving from the top of a small tower.

On the next page he saw his mother and Aunt Petunia on Christmas day. He saw a young woman with short blonde hair hugging the young girls close, and a young man with a red comb over and mustache handing presents out to the two girls. Harry continued to turn the pages, anxious to see more. Petunia with some neighbor kids. Lily and Petunia in the bathtub. Petunia watering the flowers in front of a modest, suburban home. Lily and Petunia on the swings together. Petunia and Lily at their aunt Hannah's wedding. There was Heidi, the cousin Uncle Vernon had mentioned. Hannah must be her sister. Heidi looked a little older than Petunia, and had long, curly blonde hair and big, wide-set eyes.

Harry turned the page, not incredibly interested in Heidi. There was Petunia at age five, blowing out five candles atop a chocolate cake. Petunia, waving good-bye as she went off to her first day of kindergarten. Petunia and Lily swimming in a kiddie-pool together. And then there were eight-by-ten portraits of the two sisters together. Aunt Petunia had written on the bottom of the page: "Me at age 6, Lily age 4." Petunia's limp, blonde hair was cut short, and she had blue ribbons tied in her hair, as did Lily. Lily's hair was also short, and it wasn't curly anymore, although it was still vibrant red. Both girls had big, mischievous grins, their eyes big and innocent. And that's when Harry noticed it. Her eyes. His mother's eyes weren't green in this picture. They were light blue. Just like Petunia's.

_A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! I love constructive criticism, comments, questions, testimonials...I'll probably put the next chapter up pretty soon, since it's already written. Y'all get to meet Daffy! But I want some feedback first! Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope y'all liked it! --Laney-Wood_


	2. Daffodils and Chocolate Cake

A BIG thank you to my first reviewers!

dancegirl1152: Thank you for your review, and for the standing ovation! :)

Me262: You'll learn all about Daffy in this chapter. And as for Heidi, she's not a very important character, but that would've been cool. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2: Daffodils and Chocolate Cake

Harry stared at the picture, stumped. He had always been told he had his mother's eyes. But when his mother was four, her eyes had been blue, not green. He flipped ahead to the end of the book, to another large picture of the sisters. "Me and Lils on my twelfth birthday." The girls had longer hair and looked older. And their light, rather dull blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Unnerved, Harry shut the book and grabbed the next one from the box. It was also clad in fabric, this time flowery and purple. The first picture was a portrait of Petunia in a school uniform, probably still about twelve years of age. Harry skipped ahead a few pages. "Home for Christmas" was plastered with pictures of Lily and Petunia opening presents, giggling together, and sipping cocoa. And after a few more pages, Harry found a picture of his mother making a face at the camera, her light blue eyes bulging. "Lily's 11th birthday party, June 10th" the caption read. Three days before her actual birthday, Harry noted. And a few pages later, Harry found what he was looking for. "Christmas in Rome," was written with alphabet stickers over two pages of pictures of tourist attractions, and a few photos of Petunia opening presents, and, in the corner, there was a family picture. Mr. and Mrs. Evans stood with their two daughters in front of them by a fountain. Petunia and Lily's smiles looked forced, and Petunia's dull, blue eyes didn't look happy or joyful at all. And Lily's eyes were not blue any longer. They were bright green. Just like Harry's. A sound on the narrow old staircase jolted Harry back into reality. He slammed the book shut and stuffed it away just as Aunt Petunia appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled. Harry was bursting to ask her questions, but he knew it would be pointless, and so he merely shrugged and stood up.

"Just looking for your old scrapbooks. Hid 'em well, didn't you?" And he pushed past his aunt and went to his room.

Later that afternoon, Dudley knocked on Harry's door. Harry opened the door, amazed that his cousin had the courtesy to knock.

"Mum says to tell you to dress nice for dinner. We have company," Dudley grunted. And he stomped off.

Daffodil, Dudley's girlfriend, arrived promptly at five for dinner. Dudley opened the door eagerly, and as she stepped in, handed her a large bouquet of--yes indeed, daffodils. Harry watched from the couch as Daffy squealed in excitement and leaned forward to peck her boyfriend on the lips. She then caught sight of Harry. Dudley glared at his cousin, and led Daffy to the sofa opposite Harry, his arm protectively draped over her shoulders.

"You must be Harry," Daffy said, her voice too high and her eyes narrowed. "Duddy has told me about you." Harry eyed Daffy in dislike. He had to admit, he was impressed. She was pretty. Her hair was curly and blonde, reaching to her waist. She had wide-set brown eyes, and she wore lots of lip gloss on her very full lips. Her teeth were white, although slightly crooked. She was tall for a girl, slender and curvy.

"Yes, and he's told me about you--Daffy, is it?" Harry smirked at her name. "Nice to meet you," he added, extending his hand. She shook it gruffly, and turned to Dudley, ignoring Harry from that point on.

Dinner was by far the most dull experience Harry could recollect ever encountering while at the Dursley's. All that Daffy talked about was how much she loved Dudley, and how much she hated the Prime Minister. By the time Aunt Petunia collected everyone's plates, Harry was exhausted and quite ready for bed. But of course, there was dessert.

"I remember you said how much you love chocolate cake," Aunt Petunia was saying to Daffy. "And you said that your school simply doesn't know how to make it well. So I decided to try and whip up the best chocolate cake I could, in hopes of doing a better job than the cooks at your school." Daffy looked near tears.

"Oh, Mrs. Dursley, you angel!" she gasped. Harry eyed his aunt, and suddenly remembered the picture of her blowing out five candles atop a chocolate cake. What had happened to her and his mother, to make them go from the best of friends, to not friends at all?

After dessert, Daffy and Dudley announced that they were going for a walk. Uncle Vernon went to bed early, leaving Aunt Petunia with a high stack of dishes.

"What do you want?" Aunt Petunia snapped as Harry approached her slowly.

"I was wondering if you needed any help," he asked a politely as he could. Aunt Petunia was so taken aback by this that she dropped a saucer, and it shattered on the ground. Harry grabbed the broom and began to sweep the bits of china onto the dustpan.

"Thank you," his aunt muttered, eyeing him suspiciously. Harry nodded curtly. He then rolled up his sleeves and began loading dishes into the dish washer. Aunt Petunia looked on, bewildered. Finally, she spoke again.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked. Harry grinned. She knew him better than he thought. He was silent until the last of the dishes were finished, and then he turned to his aunt.

"I want to talk to you about my mother," he announced. Aunt Petunia paled slightly.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. I'm awfully tired. Thank you for your help," and she started for the stairs.

"I found the scrapbooks," Harry announced. "And I have some questions. Please, just let me ask a couple?" And to his utmost surprise, his aunt stopped, turned around, and then nodded at Harry.

"Fine. Just a couple." Amazed at his luck, Harry dried his hands on a dishcloth and pulled up a chair. Aunt Petunia sat down across from him, and waited. Now that he could ask questions, Harry had no clue where to start. His aunt sighed impatiently.

"Okay," Harry said quickly, not wanting her to back out and leave. "First question: Is it just me, or were you and my mother pretty close?" Aunt Petunia sighed.

"We were great friends. Lily was a good sister. That is, until she went off to school, learning dark arts and black magic. And then she started dating that numskull Potter." Harry frowned.

"Dark arts and black magic?"

"Of course. Just like you're learning. It is, after all, a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry rolled his eyes and decided not to pursue that topic.

"Is that why you hate me?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing something. "Because I look like my dad?"

"I don't hate you," Aunt Petunia said delicately. "Hate is a strong word."

"Gee, thanks," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You do look just like your father, and I suppose that may've caused me to be a little less inclined to think of you as my nephew," she admitted. "You do have Lily's eyes," she allowed. "The one trait you inherited from her was your eyes. I suppose that didn't help me like you any more, either."

"My mum's eyes were blue when she was young," Harry said, trying not to let his aunt see how anxious he was to figure this out. "They were blue like yours. But then, after...I'm not sure when actually. But sometime between three days before her eleventh birthday and your Christmas holiday in Rome, her eyes turned green. Why?" Harry watched his aunt closely now.

"I don't know," she announced, her face blank.

"Yes you do! Please tell me?" Harry pleaded.

"I don't. Why don't you ask one of your wizard friends?" Aunt Petunia snapped. And with that, she stood and left the room.

Hey all, don't worry! It's picking up, I swear! In the next chapter, Harry might just leave Number 4...Please review, and let me know what your thinking! Thanks a ton!


	3. The Codfish

Thank you to my reviewer! You guys rock my socks off!

Me262: Ha ha! Yeah, it looks like you've figured Daffy out. Harry will have a chance to talk to his aunt about magic later in the story, so I just may have him do that.

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Hey, thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter! :)

**Chapter 3: The Codfish**

Heaving a sigh, Harry stood up as well, and headed for the front door. A walk sounded pretty good right about now. He had his wand in his pocket, just in case, although he knew he wasn't allowed to use it. As Harry strolled Privet Drive, he saw old Mrs. Figg watering plants, and waved at her. She dropped her watering can and hurried over to him.

"Hello, Harry! How are you?" she asked kindly. Harry nodded politely.

"Pretty good, thank you," he replied.

"Have you heard from the Order yet?" she inquired.

"No. Why?" Harry wondered what planning was going on behind his back now.

"Dumbledore said you'd be off to the Weasley's pretty soon here," she said.

Harry wondered why he wasn't more excited to get away from the Dursleys. It was, after all, only the second day of summer. This had to be a record. "Harry?" Mrs. Figg was now speaking softly, and Harry knew what was coming, and he loathed it. "I knew Sirius pretty well. And I'm so sorry." Her eyes were wet with tears, and she sounded truly sorry, but Harry couldn't help but feel irritated.

"I've got to go," he muttered. "Bye, Ms. Figg," and Harry walked away quickly. He felt his mood drop tremendously as he walked on and on. And then, as if he wasn't upset enough already, he turned the corner and his eyes met a quite horrible sight. Dudley and Daffy were standing on the sidewalk, their arms wrapped around each other, mouths locked together.

'I thought today could get no worse,' Harry thought darkly. And suddenly, an overpowering, mischievous feeling swept over the young man. Dudley and Daffy had still not seen him, as they were quite preoccupied, and so he dodged into a large nearby plant. Then he scooped up a few small rocks. Aiming carefully, he chucked a rock at Dudley, and hit him square in the head. Unfortunately, Dudley didn't seem to notice, and so Harry aimed next at Daffy.

"Ouch! What the--" Daffy gasped, pulling away from Dudley as a rock hit her in the left eye. Dudley looked pathetically disappointed that the make-out session had just been cut short.

"What's wrong, Daffy Duck?" he asked, his voice sounding odd to Harry.

"I just--oh, forget it. Nothing's wrong. But let's get out of here." Her brown eyes darted about suspiciously, and she took Dudley's hand and the couple departed, leaving Harry to chuckle a bit.

As he headed back to Number 4, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the pavement linger by, as he felt himself sink back into the depths of despair. And, as he entered the Dursley's ordinary home, and headed up the staircase, and ascended into his bedroom, Harry felt himself sink into even deeper despair.

He was about to throw himself onto his bed when he realized that there was a package on his pillow, with a scroll attached. Immediately, Harry knew that it was from Dumbledore. He read the scroll first. Indeed, it was Dumbledore's curly script that glazed the parchment.

_Harry: When the clock strikes twelve, be holding the portkey, and also have your luggage in grasp. Take care. _

_--Prof. Dumbledore_

Harry crumpled the letter and opened the package. Inside was a large toy codfish, with red eyes and a fuzzy, blue body. Sighing, Harry gathered his belongings together. When he was all packed, he checked his watch. 11:15. He would leave Number 4 for another year in just 45 minutes. And then an idea struck him. He rushed up to the attic as furtively as he could, and managed to find the box of scrapbooks and family history in the dark. He then carried it down to his room and stuffed it into his trunk. He had some investigating to do, and he wanted to have something to occupy his time other than thinking about Sirius while at the Burrow.

With half an hour to go, Harry headed downstairs to the kitchen for something to drink. He was surprised to find Aunt Petunia sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea, staring placidly at the tabletop.

Harry stood in the doorframe for a moment, unsure of what to do. And then she looked up at him, her mellow blue eyes shining with tears. Harry inwardly groaned. Why was she crying? He honestly didn't want to know. But he couldn't just leave. So he stood still, waiting. And then she gestured to the chair across from her. Harry sat, wishing he had stayed upstairs. An awkward silence hung over the two for a few minutes. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. 25 more minutes. And suddenly, she began to speak, her voice a husky undertone.

"Her eyes," Aunt Petunia whispered. "That's what I've wanted to know forever. Why did they change? Lily came home from that bloody school for our Christmas holiday, and everything was different between us. She talked about school nonstop, and told me all about her freakish little friends, the professors, all of the little things about her school, and I didn't care. And then I looked into her eyes, and I realized this wasn't the Lily I always knew. Her eyes weren't like mine anymore, and when I saw that, it was like we weren't sisters any longer, because she was seeing things through new eyes. Eyes as green as...emeralds."

Harry watched his aunt carefully. This was the reason she and Lily drew apart. Because his mother had been talking about school, and Petunia didn't understand or care about Hogwarts. He wanted to mull over these new developments. He stood up slowly.

"I, er, I have to go. I'm going to my friend Ron's in a few minutes." Aunt Petunia looked sharply at him.

"Promise me," she said, "Promise me that if you find out what happened to Lily's eyes, you'll mail me...the normal way, that is." Harry was amused to note that his aunt did not look happy to be asking him for a favor, but she was so earnest about it, he agreed.

"I will," he said, although he honestly doubted anyone would or could tell him what had happened to his mother's eyes.

Back in his bedroom, Harry watched the clock anxiously.

As it struck midnight, Harry grasped the portkey firmly with one hand, and grabbed the handle of his trunk, which he'd tied Hedwig's cage to, with the other. And then, he felt that familiar jolt in his navel, and held on tightly as he was whisked away from Privet Drive.

_A/N: I know, short chapter! But please review anyway, and I'll try and update ASAP! I love 'ya reviewers and readers!_


	4. Chaos at the Lovegoods

WOW! I love you guys!!! Thanks for the many reviews! I was so surprised to get so much feedback, I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 4: Chaos at the Lovegoods**

As Harry collapsed to the floor of the kitchen inside the Burrow, he immediately felt happier. There was a cool breeze wafting over from the open window above the sink, and a warm rush came from the crackling fire. The aroma of brownies filled his nostrils. The kitchen was empty, however. Confused, Harry left the codfish and his belongings and went to the dining table, where a note scrawled in Mrs. Weasley's hand was floating about playfully. Snatching it from the air, he read it quickly:

_Hello, Harry Dear! I'm so sorry, but there was an emergency at the Lovegoods, so we all hurried over to try and help. Have some brownies and go on up to Ron's room. We have a bed made for you, and we'll bring your things up when we get home. Sleep well, and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love, Molly_

Harry helped himself to a few brownies, and poured himself a glass of milk. When he finished eating his midnight snack, he trudged on up the stairs, a fresh wave of fatigue washing over him.

As Harry lied down on his bed, he thought about everything he'd learned that day. It was a little overwhelming, really. Dudley had a girlfriend? What was the world coming to? And he and Aunt Petunia had had two civilized, decent conversations. Definitely a world record. And his mum didn't have green eyes when she was younger. Who ever heard of eyes that changed color when one went to a new school? His last coherent thought of the night was that Lupin may be able to help him figure things out about his mother's eyes. He'd owl him tomorrow, Harry decided, removing his glasses and finally letting his mind rest.

"Is he awake yet?"

"He looks pretty out of it, still."

"He's been sleeping for hours! Wake him up already!"

"What time is it?"

"Noon-thirty."

Harry heard all of this as he slowly began to wake-up the next morning. Were they talking about him? But he was so comfortable. Who was talking? He reluctantly opened his eyes, just as someone began to shake him awake.

"Morning, mate," Ron said cheerfully, releasing his shoulder. "Long time no see."

Harry frowned at his friend's blurry figure, and reached for his glasses. Ginny, Fred and George were standing over him, as well.

"Tired?" Ginny asked, smirking as Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up.

"Exhausted. What time is it, anyway?" he croaked.

"Past noon. We got home around three this morning, and we still got up earlier than you," George said merrily.

"You lazy boy, you," Fred chided. Harry raised his eyebrows at the twins. And then he remembered--

"What happened at the Lovegoods? Are Luna and her father alright?" he asked. Ron's expression darkened, and the twins exchanged dark looks. Ginny spoke first.

"Voldemort," she began. Her brothers flinched, "Chill out, guys! I mean, _You-Know-Who_, attacked the Quibbler headquarters last night. Apparently Mr. Lovegood got a hold of a story that You-Know-Who didn't want printed, so he and about 20 Death Eaters destroyed the printing press there, and they killed a photographer for the magazine. So we went over to the Lovegood's to help restore the press and get the story printed and circulated, along with the story of You-Know-Who's attack on the Quibbler." Harry stared at Ginny, aghast.

"What story was Voldemort after?" he asked, ignoring the winces as he said the forbidden name.

"Dementors. Dunno why it was such a big deal," Ron said. "And I wish you wouldn't say his name like that," he added.

"Can I see?" Harry was anxious to learn what Voldemort was up to now that his quest for the prophesy was over.

"We have a copy downstairs, Mum'll show you," Ron assured him. Harry stood up and opened his trunk, which had been set at the end of his bed, to get some clean clothes.

"So Luna and her dad are okay?" he asked, while trying to decide which shirt to wear.

"Yeah, they're fine," Fred said.

"Luna was sure shook up, though. She was in hysterics the whole time," George added solemnly.

"But she calmed down later on, and went and locked herself in her room, and we didn't see her any more after that," Ginny said.

"Thankfully," Fred muttered. George and Ron agreed fervently.

"You should've seen her, Harry. One minute she was crying her eyes out, screaming about revenge and death to You-Know-Who, throwing things all about, and then she just stopped, turned around, and left," Ron said, his eyes wide with fear at the memory.

"Hang on--I thought Luna said she and her dad were going to Sweden this summer, to catch Rumple-Horned Corksacks or something," Harry said.

"They are. They were planning on leaving tomorrow, but they may have to put it off for a couple of weeks," Ginny said. "Her Dad has a lot to do now, what with the attack and all. But he said they're still going.

"Anyway, we woke you up because Mum wants you to come down for breakfast. Although I suppose you can call it lunch now." She smiled at Harry, and he felt a strange twist in his stomach.

'Weird,' he thought to himself. 'I never realized what a pretty smile she has.' He quickly pushed this thought away, though, as Ron gave him a towel and directed him to the bathroom.

"No offense, mate, but you could use a shower," he teased.

When Harry was all washed up and dressed for the day, he went downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley engulfed him in a hug.

"Harry, dear, so good to have you here!" she gushed. Harry hugged her back, and realized for the first time what a relief it was to be away from Privet Drive, even if he'd only been there for a day and a half. "You must be starving!" she continued. "Let's get you some breakfast."

_A/N: I know, kinda abrupt ending to this chapter, but I wanted to post this update soon, and I'm still working on the details for what happens next. Thanks again to all who reviewed! Here are some personal thank yous, because I figure that if you take time out of your busy lives to review my story, I owe you a personal thank you! So here we go...(hope I didn't miss anyone!)_

Me262: Dumbledore _would _think up something like that, wouldn't he? I love that crazy old guy!

Edith: Thank you! I probably won't get Chapter 5 up for a couple of days, now, though.

Misty's Dawn: Hey, thanks for the review! Let me know if I start deteriorating.

Kiki Cabou: Finagle?! Awesome word! I've gotta use that one! And thank you! Harry's going to cheer up, don't worry! :)

Hermes09: Well, I can't tell you that! It would ruin the story! LoL, thanks for reading!

Filler Bunny Rox: Thank you! Here's that update...

Burningphoenix47: Thanks! Petunia's living proof of the saying "weak people shouldn't hold strong opinions," because she truly hasn't got a clue!  
  
Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Yeah, I always found it really hard to understand why Petunia was so awful to Harry, and I like this theory more than the "she's just mean" one. Thank you!

bast4: Elven blood? Cool idea! I can't say what's up w/ her eyes yet, though. All I'll say is that her eyes changing don't really have much to do w/ genetics. Thanks for reviewing!

Procyon Marie: Thanks for the review!

dreams-renewed: Thank you! My editing isn't near perfect, but I do try to make this easy to read. And you're right--I think I may've softened Petunia up a little too much. I may do something about that later. :)   
  
Gurlsboy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Mistress-Genari: JKR once said that Harry's eyes are important, so I'm surprised more people haven't tried writing about them. Thanks for the review!

The Lady Quotes: LoL, thank you! I hope nobody here is named Daffy, because I thought it was a rather laughable name, as well.  
  
Don't Go Girl 12: Don't worry--I won't drop this story! You'll find out all about her eyes in a little bit...

k00lgirl1808: Thanks for the review!

Hermione: Thank you! Is the suspence just killing you? :) I'm not nearly near being as creative and genius at JKR, but that was a major compliment! Thanks!

esta-gr: Thanks for reading it!

Silwen Aurdomiel: Thank ya! I guess Dudley has some hidden charm that Daffy saw... I actually got the idea for the title from a Shakira song. Excellent song. And here's that update...:)

KMK: Harry inherited his green eyes from his mum...but the question is, where did _she_ get _her_ green eyes? They were blue when she was young, and then they changed, and apparently her genes changed as well, because Harry was born with green eyes. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! And don't forget to review this chapter! ;) Thanks for reading!


	5. Neons

**Chapter 5: Neons**

After breakfast, Harry remembered that he wanted to read the article that the Quibbler had sacrificed so much to print. He read it carefully, trying to fork out what Voldemort had found so threatening about the article.

**Wearing bright colors may save lives**

By Jack Jackson, _Quibbler_ reporter

With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorizing the magical and muggle worlds unbridled, many are becoming increasingly alert and wary. After a jailbreak from Azkaban prison, due to the dementors alliance with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it seems that the Dark Lord is unstoppable. But are his dark followers? Recent research at the Magical Sciences Agency (MSA), located in northern Greenland, offers hope to those who wish to stop the terror being issued by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers.

"Dementors are a highly unstudied creature in the magical world," Research Director Laurel Moffitt told _the Quibbler _in an exclusive interview. "We've just begun studying these mysterious creatures. There is so much to learn about them, but studying dementors is extremely dangerous, and very expensive." However, the MSA has uncovered what may be some helpful discoveries while studying dementors over the past few months.

"There's more than one way to ward off dementors," Moffitt said. "The Patronus is the most widely known method, but it's difficult to produce a good one when a dementor is swooping down on you. But little things, like wearing dark colors and having darker thoughts, will actually make one more prone to being attacked by these creatures, because it makes them seem like 'easier prey.' Dementors almost never kiss individuals wearing bright yellow, or neon colors, like green, orange and pink. And they avoid places where happy music is playing. Also, it is unlikely that a dementor will ever kiss a sleeping individual, as their emotions are more low-key while they sleep. Dementors want to kiss the most emotional, depressed people they can find."

Moffitt and the research team at the MSA advise any who desire to stay dementor-free for as long as possible to remember these insightful new discoveries.

"Hopefully, people will bust out the neons and the happy-go-lucky music, and get lots of sleep," Moffitt said. "Although there hasn't been a major dementor attack yet, Albus Dumbledore has been warning us to be expecting one."

Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been funding the much of the research at the MSA with his own money.

"I believe this is a very worthy cause," Dumbledore said. "The researchers at the MSA have learned a lot over a short period of time, and I can already see the bit of money I chipped in more than paying off."

Those who wish to be extra-safe are advised to also carry garlic cloves at all times, as most Death Eaters (direct followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) are said to be vampires.

Harry set the paper down. If Voldemort hadn't wanted this printed, the article must be true, or at least partially true. Ron entered the kitchen just then.

"Did you read it?" he asked, sitting down across from Harry. Harry nodded. "Why do you reckon You-Know-Who wanted to stop _the Quibbler _from printing it?" he asked.

"Maybe most of his Death Eaters really are vampires," Harry joked. Ron raised his eyebrows at him.

"Do you think?" he asked, sounding uncertain.

"Actually, it was probably because the article gives advice on warding of dementors," Harry said, marveling at his friend's lack of intelligence.

"Really?!"

"Did you even read it?" Harry inquired. Ron shrugged.

"I read the first bit, and the end," he admitted. Relieved to know that Ron was just lazy, and not entirely dense, Harry nodded and passed the paper to his friend. "Can I have a bit of parchment? I need to owl Lupin." Ron pointed to a long scroll of blank paper in the corner and began to read _the Quibbler_. Harry tore off enough paper for a short letter and found a quill. He then sat for a minute, contemplating what he should say.

_Hi Lupin_,

_I'm at the Weasley's now, as you probably know, and things are going alright. How about you? How are things with the Order? I have a couple of questions for you about my mother. It sounds a bit odd, but I was wondering if you remember her eyes ever being a color other than green, and, if so, what the story is behind it. Just curious. Hope you're well. _

_--Harry_

Reading the letter over, Harry decided it was satisfactory. Heading upstairs, where Hedwig was now perched in her cage, (she'd been hunting the previous night), he attached it to her leg and saw her off.

Harry and Ron spent the next few days flying their brooms around the yard, de-gnoming the garden and trying to catch the ghoul in the attic. Harry found himself thinking about Sirius even less, as he kept fairly busy.

Fred and George came to visit the Burrow nearly everyday.

"When mum takes you lot to Diagon Alley, come and see our shop, and we'll give you discounts," the twins told Harry, as they watched Ron and Ginny finish a game of wizard chess in the front room one night.

"It's amazing," Ron said enthusiastically, grinning as his knight defeated Ginny's.

"We went there the first day of summer break," Ginny said, concentrating on her next move, "And it's even better than Zonko's!" Harry was anxious to see the joke shop, as he had sort of invested in it when he gave his winnings from the Tri-Wizard-Tournament to Fred and George.

"Zonko's," Fred snorted. "Of course we're better than that piece of junk store!"

"Checkmate," Ron said proudly, as he defeated Ginny for the third time that night. He then stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to check in. I'm exhausted," he said, yawning widely. "You coming Harry?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Harry was much to comfortable to move just yet. Ron headed for the stairs. George glanced at his watch.

"We need to be getting back to the store," he sighed. The twins now roomed in a small apartment below their shop.

"You boys are leaving?" Mr. Weasley inquired, entered the room with a cup of coffee and a hefty book.

"Yeah, got to get up for work tomorrow...and the next day...and the next. Working sucks," Fred sighed.

"Bet it's better than school," Ginny said wistfully.

"You know it," George agreed. "But we still have to wake up early, and be responsible, and all that dung."

"I do hope I didn't just hear the d-word escape my son's mouth," Mrs. Weasley said sternly as she came in and sat next to Arthur on the couch.

"The-the _d-word_? I'd never dream of using such a _disgusting _expression!" Fred declared dramatically, while George nodded fervently. Harry and Ginny laughed and stood up.

"Well, g'night Fred, George," Harry said as Ginny hugged them goodbye. The twins waved and disapparated.

"Can't believe how late you lot stay up. I suppose you two want to head up for bed, too," Mrs. Weasley said. "Could I get you to do me a favor really fast, first?" Harry and Ginny shrugged. "I'm sorry, Harry--I would've asked Ron..."

"No, I'm very capable of helping out," Harry assured Mrs. Weasley with a grin.

"Bless your heart. I just remembered I left the big dining table rug outside to dry, so if you two could go and get that, and when you get back, I'll magic the table up and you two can put it back underneath there." Harry and Ginny agreed to this, and headed for the back door.

"It's so beautiful out here in the summer," Ginny sighed as the two stepped out into the warm summer night air. "Look at all the stars!" Harry looked, and saw that she was right. The midnight sky was peppered with millions of glittering stars. Ginny stopped walking and just took it all in for a moment. Harry glanced at her, unsure of what to do while she relished in the beauty of it all. He was beginning to realize that he might be developing feelings for Ginny Weasley beyond friendship, which was really hard for him to admit, even to himself. It was just really...weird. He was grateful when Ginny stopped stargazing and the two continued over to the laundry line, where the kitchen rug was hanging and billowing slightly with the light breeze.

Ginny broke the silence as the two carefully unclipped the rug from the line.

"Harry? I've noticed you're doing pretty well recently...better than you were at school." Harry glanced swiftly at her, unsure if he like where this was going. "I know it's probably none of my business, but I was just wondering...What's up?"

"You mean you don't like it when I'm in a pleasant mood?" Harry asked lightly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't be thick. Of course I do. I just wanted to know what's up." Harry shrugged uncomfortably. He hadn't told anyone about the scrapbooks yet, and he was still waiting to hear back from Lupin, to see if he knew anything about Lily's eyes. But Ginny was currently looking at him with very persuasive brown eyes. And for all he knew, she may be able to help him figure things out. So Harry told her all about the day he found the scrapbooks. When he finished, Ginny looked rather perplexed.

"That's really odd, Harry. She was born with blue eyes, you say? But they turned green when she came to Hogwarts?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"What are you doing to figure it out?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I owled Lupin, asked some questions," Harry said with a shrug. Ginny frowned.

"Was Lupin good friends with your mum when they were first years?" Ginny wondered.

"Er, I don't really know. I sort of doubt it," Harry admitted.

"Well then we'll have to come up with a better plan," she said crisply. "Let me think on it. Maybe I'll ask Dean." Harry frowned. He'd forgotten about Dean Thomas, his roommate at Hogwarts, who was now dating Ginny. What would _he_ know? Harry agreed, however, and finished unclipping the last clothespin from the rug. The two then marched toward the house, the rug slightly dragging along the ground between them.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them, her wand ready. She levitated the table as the two spread the rug back onto the hardwood floor, positioning it as it had been before.

"Thank you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, giving him a quick hug and kiss goodnight. She then said goodnight to Ginny as Harry headed up the stairs to the highest room in the house, where Ron was nearly asleep.

"G'night Harry," Ron yawned from his bed. Harry took off his glasses and stretched out onto his own bed, pondering his conversation with Ginny.

"'Night, Ron," he said automatically, his mind still churning. It wasn't until two hours later that he finally fell asleep, mainly because he couldn't get his mind off of a certain red-haired girl with an amazing smile and absolutely no romantic interest in him.

_A/N: Whew, that chapter felt like it took ages to write! I wasn't really feeling the impulsive writeaholic vibes the last few days, so that took some energy! Anyway, please review, and thank you for reading! And below are some really brief replies to my lovely reviewers from last chapter!_

WolfMoon: Thank you for reading, and reviewing! Not much on Voldie yet, but it's coming!  
Sierra Potter-Malfoy: Thanks for the review!  
Misty's Dawn: Yeah, you're right about jealousy--that makes a whole lot of sense. Thanks for the review, and for supporting my abrupt ending!  
gaul1: Ahh, Harry WILL ask one, or maybe more, of those people about his mum...we shall see. Thank you!  
LMTran: Mmm, you noticed exactly what I was getting mad at myself for! Petunia _is_ a lil OOC here, and I was going to change her, but I think I'll just straighten her out later in the story. Anyway, thank you for reading, and adding me to your favorites! (I feel way special!)  
Roxoan: Well, thanks for taking the time to review my story, considering you think it's weak--seriously, I appreciate some criticism. You may be right about what JKR said about the eyes, too. I'll need to check that. And thanks for the heads-up on the other story.  
The Lady Quotes: Lol, thanks! I think I'll stick to longer chapters from now out. Easier to piece together.  
hahahalemur: Wow, you're being VERY generous, I'd say, but thanks a bunch!  
Lily: Yeah, I know what brunch is, but over the summer breakfast can be as late as noon w/o it seeming weird, so brunch doesn't exist here. :) Thanks for reading.  
Silwen Aurdomiel: Hey, thanks for the review! Glad you like it.  
Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry, more action is definitely coming!  
KMK: Ahh, we've got a true detective here! We'll see what Lupin knows...Thanks for reading!  
Me262: Hey thanks for the tip! Oh, and I might end up throwing in some L/H, just for kicks, but then again, I don't know where I'd put it...Anyway, thanks for reading!

_I'll try and post Chapter 6 soon! Thank you all again! Laney-wood :)_


	6. Where There's a Will

_Hello! Here comes another chapter, but first, to my magnificent reviewers:_

Misty's Dawn: Well, the Quibbler usually _is_ rubbish, but apparently something they printed was true, because Voldie really wanted to stop it from circulating. The dementor thing is kinda confusing, so if I get something wrong, let me know! We'll find out if the Quibbler was right in a few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!  
WolfMoon: See what I said to above about the dementors. :) Thanks for reading!  
Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Hey, I think the plot's a little too thick for too much drama, so you'll probably get your wish, and not have any H/L thrown in to this fic. :)  
Me262: Hey, thank you! I really wanted to throw in some H/L (really subtle, but enough to confuse people), but I don't think I'll be able to work it in. Ah well.  
KMK: Actually, I wasn't going to have Dean know anything, but maybe he will...Hmmm. Thanks for reading!  
Silver Scale Serpent: Thanks for the review!  
Silwen Aurdomiel: Ah yes, you may see some romance, but not in this chapter. Thank you!  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Thanks for reading!  
gaul1: Maybe...or maybe not. :) Thanks for the review!  
I hate myself (a lot): Thanks for reviewing, like, every chapter! Here's that update.:)  
Valentina Marie: Thank you! The next few chapter will have some clues sprinkled, so you real good detectives can try and figure the mystery of Lily's eyes before Harry. :)  
dancegirl1152: Sit down already! Lol, and darker eyes=better eyesight! Hee hee...  
The Wolf's Pen: Ahh, don't you worry. I don't like romance overdone, either. I'll try to make it good, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

_Whew, alrighty, on to Chapter 6! Hope y'all like it! :)_

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Where There's a Will**

It was on an especially hot Sunday afternoon that Harry received a reply from Lupin. He and Ron were lazing about underneath a very large, very old, tree. They were currently watching the clouds overhead and muttering to each other every now and then about how bloody hot it was. Just as Ron began to murmur about being near dehydration and certain death, Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's chest. Seeing the letter she was carrying, he anxiously sat up and quickly retrieved the letter. Ron sat up as well, looking on with a rather board expression.

"So how's Lupin?" he asked as Harry quickly read the letter. Harry's face hardened a little as he read.

"He's fine," Harry muttered. He then began searching the sky expectantly. Ron watched his friend, confused, and looked around, trying to find what Harry was looking for. Just then, a large barn owl swooped down, dropping a letter into Harry's expecting hands, and soared away.

"_Another_ one?" Ron was aghast. "Mail usually comes in the morning. Is that from Lupin, too? It's gonna look suspicious. I thought--"

"It's not from Lupin," Harry cut in. "It's from the Ministry of Magic." He pointed to the official seal on the back.

"What do they want?" Ron wondered. "Go on, Harry! Open it!"

"It's about...the will," Harry muttered, not moving to open the letter. Ron looked confused for a moment.

"The will? What will?" And then a look of understanding crossed his freckled face. "You mean Sirius wrote a will?" Harry shrugged, and lied back down on the grass to watch the clouds again. Unfortunately, it wasn't really the same now. After a few more minutes in the sweltering heat, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air, Harry and Ron stood up to go back inside the house. But before they had even stepped out from the shade of the tree, the back door swung open, and Ginny skipped out, dragging another girl along with her.

"Ron! Harry! Look who came to visit!" Ginny called out cheerfully. "It's your girlfriend, Ronny!" she added with a merry giggle.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered under his breath. Harry looked at Ginny strangely, wondering why she was so perky today.

Indeed, Hermione Granger was being pulled by Ginny towards the two young men, her bushy hair pulled back, donning muggle clothing and huge grin. He and Harry strided over to greet their other best friend from Hogwarts. Hermione gushed about how much she'd missed them the past few weeks and gave them both hugs. It was then that Harry realized something. Hermione usually stood only about 3 inches shorter than him. But it appeared he was now well over a head taller than her.

"Hermione, have you shrunk?" Harry marveled. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not to my knowledge, but it appears you've had a bit of a growth-spurt." Ron looked at Harry in surprise.

"Have you, mate? I didn't notice!"

"Yeah, Harry's shot up," Ginny said. "You can't tell, Ron, because you're still growing like a weed, too." Ron glared at his sister, who laughed at his lack of maturity happily.

"You're in a really good mood today," Hermione said to Ginny with concern. "Really hyper."

"Dean's coming to visit tomorrow," she announced. "So I'm stoked about that."

"Will you be staying here for a while, Hermione?" Harry inquired, hoping for a change of subject. Ron was gaping at Ginny now.

"Who invited Dean here?" he demanded.

"Dean's your _friend_, Ron. Chill out," Hermione snapped. "And my parents and I went on a road trip this past week, to visit family and what not, and just dropped by on our way home, but I could stay some other time..."

"Dad's probably going to be talking to your parents for hours," Ginny said with a grin. "They'll probably regret coming here on a Sunday afternoon." Hermione laughed.

"They like your dad," she assured Ginny and Ron. "Although they don't really understand his fascination with the muggle way of life. They might get it though, now that they're seeing what a magical family's home looks like."

The four teenagers returned to the big, shady tree Ron and Harry had been lounging under, and sat in a circle.

"What've you got there?" Ginny asked Harry curiously, eyeing the two letter he was trying to conceal.

"Lupin owled him," Ron supplied, "and the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" Ginny repeated.

"Lupin? Can I see, Harry?" Deciding there was no harm in Hermione seeing Lupin's letter, as it had proven to be incredibly unhelpful, Harry handed it to her. Hermione unfolded the letter and beganto skim it.

"Read it out loud," Ginny said, casting Harry a searching look, trying to sleighed learned anything. Hermione nodded and cleared her throat.

"_Harry: I'm glad you owled me, but I'm sorry that I cannot be of much help to you. When I first met Lily, it was on the Hogwarts Express our first year. I remember thinking to myself what pretty blue eyes she had, but a few weeks later I realized I must have been mistaken--her eyes were emerald green! I always thought I just imagined she had blue eyes. I'm interested in knowing why you have taken an interest in such a peculiar field. I hope to talk to you soon, and probably will, as you'll be getting an announcement from the Ministry requesting your attendance at Sirius's will reading soon after you get this letter, I expect. Take care, Harry, and I'll see you soon. --Remus Lupin_." Hermione folded the letter again and looked at Harry expectantly. Ron was staring at him as well.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron finally demanded. Hermione frowned at Ron, probably because of his foul language, and handed the letter back to Harry.

"Yes, what's going on?" she asked him. Harry sighed heavily, and glanced at Ginny, who said nothing, but her warm brown eyes nodded at him, encouraging him to tell Ron and Hermione the whole story. And so he did. The next quarter of an hour was spent with Harry telling his friends the story of the scrapbooks, his audience of three listening with rapt attention. He told them about talking to his aunt, and owling Lupin in hopes of learning more.

"But he knows just about as much as me," Harry said glumly. Hermione was grinning, though. "What are you so happy about?" Harry demanded. She glanced and Ron and Ginny and her grin got even wider.

"Harry, isn't this exciting?" she asked him, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's like a real live _Mystery From History_!" Her three peers stared at her, nonplussed. "Oh come on! Haven't any of you heard of the muggle TV show?" Everyone continued to stare at her. "Oh, never mind," Hermione huffed impatiently. "But seriously, how cool is this? It's like, a super intriguing mystery, and we can solve it! Like detectives!"

"I think you're way too excited about this, Hermione," Ron snickered. "Detectives? Are you joking?"

"Harry's been trying to get this whole thing figured out for nearly a month, and he hasn't gotten anywhere," Ginny pointed out.

"But four heads are better than one," Hermione said, the excited sparkle returning to her eyes. "No offence or anything, Harry," she added quickly.

Harry shrugged.

"None taken," he said nonchalantly. "So where should we start, Detective Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked thoughtful. As Harry looked at her pensive expression, he couldn't help but be amused that his friend was taking this with so much enthusiasm. And then he had an idea.

_Pensive_. _Pensieve_...

"I wonder," he muttered. Ginny and Ron looked at him swiftly.

"What was that, mate?" Ron asked. Harry was glad Ron wasn't upset with him for not telling about his mother's eyes until today.

"I wonder," Harry repeated. "Dumbledore has a Pensieve. Snape has a Pensieve. Maybe my mum had one, too?"

"Oh, good one Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. Her face suddenly fell. "But where would it be?"

"What's a Pensieve?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"Thoughts stored in a sort of bowl, so you can--" Harry began to explain, but she interrupted him.

"Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Snape has a Pensieve? How do you know that?" Ron asked. Harry sighed, and decided that he might as well tell his friends about the day he had seen Snape's worst memory. So he did. Ron was grinning with glee when Harry finished.

"What was it they called him? _Snivelous? _The slime ball," he chuckled happily. "I'd give all my gold to see that." Ginny laughed to, and nodded in agreement.

"Your mum stood up for Snape?" Hermione said in wonder. "Sounds like she didn't care much for your dad." Harry nodded.

"She didn't. And I don't blame her. He was an arrogant prat." Everyone thought about this for a moment. Hermione broke the silence with a subject change.

"So you saw that much of your parents' past, in detail, from Snape's Pensieve?" Harry nodded. "Well then we might not even need your mum's Pensieve!" Hermione said excitedly. "Maybe we can find someone else's Pensieve. Why don't we just owl Dumbledore, Harry? The man knows everything." Harry immediately stomped this idea out.

"I don't want to bother him," he said firmly. He still was a little angry with Dumbledore about the prophesy, and he really didn't want to bother the headmaster. Not when he had more important things, like Voldemort, to worry about.

"When's the will reading?" Ginny suddenly asked. "Maybe Sirius..." Everyone exchanged significant looks.

"Maybe Sirius has something that can help us," Hermione said softly. "And of course he'd leave it to you, Harry." Harry refused to meet anyone's eyes as his own were threatening to run over with a salty substance. He tossed the letter into the center of the group's circle, and Hermione picked it up, opened the envelope, and began to read.

"_To Harry Potter, We're sorry to hear that your godfather, Sirius Black, who was wrongfully convicted of murder 15 years ago, died while dueling in the Department of Mysteries last spring. His name has been cleared, and a will was found amongst his possessions. The reading of the will shall take place on July 29, at 9:30 AM. Please arrive at the Ministry of Magic promptly and you will be directed to a conference room. With sympathy, The Ministry of Magic, Department of Wrongful Convictions and Law Enforcement."_

Harry looked up.

"July 29?" he repeated.

"July 29? Bloody hell, that's tomorrow!" Ron whispered. Just then, the back door banged open. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, your parents need to be leaving." And so the four headed back for the house, where Hermione hugged everyone goodbye, and promised to arrange another visit, for a longer time, soon.

"And Harry, tell me what happens tomorrow," she said softly. He nodded, and Hermione and her parents left the Burrow.

"Mum, Harry has an appointment at the Ministry tomorrow," Ginny said. Molly nodded vacantly.

"Yes, dear, Arthur told me. We'll be going, as well." Harry found that he was grateful to hear this. Going with the Weasleys made attending the will reading sound less forlorn.

"Dean will be here tomorrow at ten!" Ginny said, looking worried. "The reading is at 9:30!"

"Well then Dean will have to wait," Mrs. Weasley snapped, heading into the kitchen to start dinner. Ginny borrowed Pig from Ron to owl Dean, and then went to her room to pout. Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room, where Ron asked if he could see the scrapbooks. Harry, who felt bad for not telling his best friend about them sooner, dug the box out of his trunk, and Ron spent most of the evening looking at them, searching for clues, Harry assumed. Harry worked on some of his summer homework.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke the boys up at about seven.

"Mum! We have hours!" Ron groaned. "Just let us sleep 'til eight?" But Mrs. Weasley would not yield to her son's pleas.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Harry stood around the fireplace.

"Last year I'm sure your trip to the ministry was quite treacherous," she said to Harry. "But we can floo from here. So I'll let you go first Harry. Just say, 'The Ministry Entrance.'" And so Harry took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the flames...

* * *

_And thus ends the sixth chapter! There was sooooo much dialouge! Sorry if anyone found that one boring, but it's important to the story. Next chapter we'll hear Sirius's will, and maybe get some BIG clues about Lily's eyes...Anyway, thank you for reading! And don't forget to review--it makes the author happy. ;)_


	7. Pensieve in a Jar

_

* * *

And here comes another one! Thank you to my stellar reviewers, I love you guys! Seriously, it's your faithful reviews that motivate me!_

**Silwen Aurdomiel**: Thanks for your support! Evil cliffies, huh? They could be worse! :)

**Me262**: Ah, thank you! I think I'll plan a Harry/Luna/Ginny triange for a future story, because twisting it up _would _be fun.

**The Wolf's Pen**: Thank you! :)

**WolfMoon**: Read this chapter and it'll set the stage for future stuff. Thanks!

_And here it is:_****

* * *

Chapter 7: Pensieve in a Jar 

It was 9:45, and Harry was seated in the front row of a small conference room at the Ministry of Magic, along with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mrs. Figg, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, Mundungus and about five others he didn't know. Hermione was there as well--she had used a portkey to arrive, and quickly informed Ron and Harry that she had also received an owl, but had just barely arrived home in time to come.

A short, plump little man stood in front of the group, dressed in black robes, holding a small stack of parchment.

Ginny was anxiously consulting her watch, muttering to herself.

"The letter said 9:30, and it's a quarter 'til ten! Inconsiderate, unreliable..." Dean was scheduled to arrive at the Burrow sometime around noon. His mum was a muggle, and would therefore be driving him there, as the Thomas family lived about an hour from the Weasleys. Ginny was worried that the will reading would keep the family from arriving home in time to clean up the house for her guest.

By 9:50, Ginny wasn't the only one in the room getting restless. Kingsley stood and went to talk to the plump little man in front. Harry caught an ounce of what Kingsley said, something about a meeting he needed to be to soon, and the little man nodded vigorously.

"I understand, sir, but I cannot read the will until all who are mentioned are present. It's law."

"Who are we waiting for?" Kingsley demanded. The man consulted his list, looking around the room and checking people off.

"Dear Merlin, I suppose I miscounted! Everyone is here, indeed. Jolly good, my apologies." Everyone murmured a little at this, and the stout man in front waited for silence to return. He then ceremoniously cleared his throat.

"The reading of the will of Sirius Craigon Black will now begin." And the wizard tapped the top sheet of parchment with a petite glossy wand. What happened next nearly knocked Harry out of his chair. The entire stack of parchment rose up into the air and floated near the ceiling. And then sparks of gold and red sprinkled from the papers, and the queerest thing happened. From the sparks of gold and red, a voice, speaking clearly and carefully, filled the room. It was Sirius's voice.

"I, Sirius Black, hereby certify that the following will was written and approved by me, February 15th, 1996, to be executed in the occurrence of my death, as advised by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry glanced swiftly at Dumbledore, his heart thumping wildly. Hearing Sirius's voice stirred up new emotions in him. Memories filled his mind, and he felt his heart break all over again as he remembered that cursed day in the Department of Mysteries...

"The house under my family's name, located in London, England, I hereby leave to Albus Dumbledore to do with as he pleases. I also leave him the burden of tending to Kretcher, the old family house elf."

Sirius's voice spat the name of his family house elf with such distaste, Harry grinned. It was as if Sirius was right next to him. And then he remembered Kretcher, letting him think Sirius really had been captured by Voldemort, and his smile vanished.

"To Minerva McGonagall, I leave my prized collection of foreign dung bombs, with hopes that she will remember me fondly whenever her very sensitive nose senses dung bombs in the area. Sorry about that prank we pulled on you sixth year, McGonny--we only did it because we loved seeing your nostrils flare. Wasn't a month of detentions a bit harsh of a punishment?...Okay, maybe it wasn't." Harry laughed at this as McGonagall blushed and wiped her eyes swiftly and Fred and George chuckled.

"To the last living Marauder, assuming I'm dead whilst this is being read, and not counting the slime bag knave whom I won't name: Moony, thank you for keeping James and me from being expelled. You're the most considerate friend I ever had. I leave you the Marauder's Quill, and hope you will use it when you want to remember your ridiculous old school mates. I also leave you 500 galleons from my vault at Gringotts. And you'd better not give it away, mate. You need some new robes."

Lupin's face was concealed in his hands, and Harry noticed that his robes were indeed on the shabby side. And the Marauder's Quill?...

"Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny--I enjoyed getting to know you all, and it was great having help cleaning up the old Black house. Please accept the remaining 4,500 galleons from my vault as payment to your family for your assistance, and as a thank-you for your friendship." Mrs. Weasley gasped, and Ron seemed to choke on his own saliva.

"4,500-" he whispered, astonished. The voice continued.

"Mundungus, I leave you the rest of my alcoholic drinks, assuming I still have any. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. And you can have the silver goblets you were so anxious to nick from me, as well." Harry smirked as Mundungus tried to look embarrassed, but failed miserably, really looking quite pleased. Wondering when his name would come up, or if Sirius had forgotten about him, Harry returned his attention to the speaking glimmers of gold and red.

"Kingsley, please take my faithful old motorbike (Dumbledore will get it for you, I think he has it in storage), and ride it often to remember the one criminal you never stuck in Azkaban.

"Arabella, although I don't know you well, I'm grateful to you for the assistance you've rendered to the order over the years, and for your watching over my godson. I hear you like cats, and so I leave you a bottle marked 'Mutt Determent.' It's a potion that will keep dogs away from your cat, if you rub it on your cats' collars. Trust me, I know it works." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged meaningful looks at this, and smiled as they wondered why Sirius had 'Mutt Determent' in his possession.

"Hagrid, I'm so grateful that you took Harry to his awful relatives, and that you returned him to the wizarding world. You've been a great mentor to him, and seeing as I must be dead if you're listening to my will, I want to ask you to continue to keep an eye on my godson. To you, I leave possession of all the inhabitants of the wildlife room at my house. It's a room in the basement, and I doubt if Dumbledore wants any of the creatures down there. There're some great things down there I think you'll like very much. But please be careful."

"Oh no," Hermione whispered, looking horrified. Ron and Harry agreed fervently.

"Tonks, you're a downright klutz, but you know we all love you anyway. And so I leave you the indestructible china my great grandfather 'found' on a holiday in India. It's really quite nice, in case you ever want to invite a certain handsome werewolf over for dinner." Tonks looked shocked, and Lupin looked like he'd like to Apparate right then and there. But Ginny and Hermione exchanged knowing looks, leaving Ron and Harry to shrug at each other, slightly stunned and very amused by Sirius's suggestion.

"Hermione, you and Harry saved my life. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I leave you my old invisibility cloak--incase you need to get out, but you don't want to bother Harry. It's not the best quality--in bright lights, you'll be visible, but colored like a ghost. But the darker the lighting, the more concealed you'll be. Have some adventures in your final years at Hogwarts, and don't always bring the boys. Maybe you can start a new group of Marauder-ettes or something."

Harry and Ron snorted at this, and Hermione blushed, but she was grinning.

"I also leave you a book on House Elf Rights that I nicked from my dad when I was young. He was going to burn it with some other books at a specially ceremony, and I felt like stirring up trouble. And I think you may like it."

Ron groaned loudly at this.

"Not _spew_ again!" he whined.

Sirius's voice continued. Harry noticed that the gold and red sparks were decreasing, as were the papers up at the ceiling. It must be nearly over.

"And finally, to Harry, my godson, the son of my best friend. As I've said a few times, I guess I finally snuffed it. I'm sorry I'm dead. I was excited to see you grow up. I've already seen you mature over the past couple years." Harry felt his chest tighten, and he tried to block out thoughts of that night, "But Harry, don't grieve because of my death. I assure you I'm happier now, and I promise you that we'll be together again, (although hopefully not anytime soon--you're still fairly young). I look forward to the day that you and I and your parents are all together again. I love you, Harry. You're so much like James--like a cross between my best friend and a son. Take good care of yourself. As I said, we'll be together again, so please don't waste any sorrows grieving for me. You've got a promising life, so get out there and do what makes you happy.

"Anyway, enough of this sappy mush. I leave you ownership of Buckbeak, but don't worry--you can keep him at my place until you graduate, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind. I also leave you all of the items in my bedroom, and in my storage closet. You'll find some things that interest you greatly there, some of which I wasn't planning on showing you for a few years, but it's all yours now. I have a Pensieve of your dad's stored in a jar, and some diaries of your mum's. Not sure how I got that stuff, but you should have it.

"I also leave you my Quidditch stuff: my two broomsticks, my beater's bat and my practice bludger--it's plastic, so it won't hurt you. Also an old snitch your dad nicked while we were in school. As for the broomsticks, one is an antique by now, and the other was my lucky game broom. It's bewitched to fly really high and really fast, so be careful.

"Well, I think that about does it for my will. Sorry I up and died on you all. I love each and every one of you. Please enjoy the worldly stuff I left you. Signed, Sirius C. Black, February 15, 1996."

The papers and glitter were gone now. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, and then people began to slowly file out of the room. Harry sensed Ron and Hermion get up from beside him, but he was still remembering the sound of Sirius's voice.

As he finally joined the Weasley's and Hermione outside of the conference room, Harry felt strangely lighter. 'Do what makes you happy.' Sirius's words had been very comforting. As he gave Hermione a brief hug before she returned home, he remembered that Sirius had left him some interesting things. Buckbeak, Quidditch supplies and possessions of his parents. His mum's diaries and his father's old Pensieve.

He felt someone standing next to him, and Harry glanced at Ginny, who gave him a small smile.

"Those diaries and that Pensieve--maybe they'll help," she said softly, resting a hand on his arm. Harry smiled a small smile at her.

"Maybe." Their eyes locked, and Harry felt immobile until Mrs. Weasley called them over to the family.

"We need to get home. Dean should arrive any minute," she said. Ginny looked giddy at the thought of seeing her boyfriend again. Ron, George and Fred looked irritated.

"We'll see you lot later," Fred said, casting Ginny a disgusted look.

"Yeah, we'll be by tonight to meet _Dean_," George added

"I'm surprised you two were able to get away from the shop," Mrs. Weasley said to the twins. "Aren't you losing business?"

"No, Lee's watching it while we're here. But we must be going."

Ginny looked angry as the twins disappeared with two bangs.

"They know Dean. They're being so stupid about this," she huffed. Harry was watching her, silently approving of her brothers' behavior towards her boyfriend. Ginny looked up at Harry, and he quickly looked away.

"I wonder when we'll get that gold," Ron said longingly. "That was real nice of him." He glanced sideways at Harry, making sure his friend didn't mind talking about the will.

"I don't know. I'd like to get some of the stuff he left me soon, though," Harry said earnestly, thinking of the Pensieve in a jar in particular. It sounded especially interesting.

"Come along now," Mrs. Weasley said, standing before a fireplace. "We need to get home."

Harry wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but Ginny suddenly looked much less excited over the prospect of seeing her boyfriend as he tried to smile at her. No, that was stupid. He imagined it.

* * *

_And there it concludes. Thank you for reading, and please review and let me know what you're thinking! I value your opinions! :) I was going to put more hidden info in this chapter, but I wound up making it a little shorter, so I could post sooner. But I'll get the next one up by next Saturday, hopefully, and it'll be loaded with subtle hints. So please review, and thanks again!_


	8. Light Reading

Sorry, it's been a bit more than a week. Thank you everyone for being nice and understanding! Real fast:

**Word to my AWESOME reviewers:**

Silwen Aurdomiel That wasn't a cliff-hanger, was it?! And this one isn't bad, either. ;) Thanks! And I'm glad you liked the will. It was really hard to write!

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Why are you glowering at me? Ha ha! You're the most dedicated H/G shipper ever!

WolfMoon: Thank you so much! And it's coming soon, I promise! :)

Pearl of the Moon: Thank you for reading!

Jules713: Thanks!

redhot chick: Thank you, but I can't tell you all that! You'll just have to read on... :)

The Wolf's Pen: Thank you! You can be un-insane now! ;)

And here it is: The belated (sorry!) eighth chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Light reading**

"He's here, Ginny," Ron said hollowly. He had been dusting off the fireplace mantel, but stopped when he noticed the Thomas' car pull into the long dirt driveway of the Burrow.

Ginny and Harry had been setting the table. Dropping the forks she'd been setting around the huge dinner table, she darted for the front door.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and Harry resumed setting glasses above each plate. Mrs. Weasley was preparing sandwiches and salad for lunch. She was now directing a pair of knives in chopping vegetables. She noticed Ron and Harry's dark looks.

"Now boys," she said, looking stern, although Harry saw an amused gleam in her eyes. "Behave." Ron was glaring stonily at the front door.

Harry groaned inwardly. Nobody knew he liked Ginny, and he wanted it to stay that way. He'd just have to act normal around Dean, and forget he was jealous.

'Sounds easy enough...Ha, right. Sounds like ,' he mused to himself. But he managed to put on an indifferent face and greeted Dean cheerfully.

On Harry's birthday, Hermione came to stay for the rest of the summer.

Mrs. Weasley baked him a gigantic cake, and the twins and Lee Jordan joined the Weasleys, Dean and Hermione for Harry's party.

Hermione gave him a very interesting book about Anamagi, and Ron supplied him with a very large quantity of sweets.

Ginny gave him a quill that translated English into Latin, but when she said that it was from Dean, as well, Harry was unsure of whether he wanted to save the quill forever, burn it, or give it to Hermione, who was quite jealous, although she pretended not to be.

The next few days, Ginny and Dean spent a lot of time together, leaving Harry with a rather grouchy Ron. When Dean realized that Ron was upset with him for dating Ginny, he and Ginny seemed to avoid Ron, which meant that Dean and Ginny also avoided Harry.

Life at the Burrow was getting a little depressing for Harry. His inheritances from Sirius had not arrived yet, so the Pensieve and the diary could not be investigated as of then. And he was becoming more and more convinced that he had developed a crush on his best friend's little sister. It was quite hard for him to admit even to himself, but he was becoming very certain of the truth of it, as he felt anger tinged with jealously boil up inside him whenever Dean's arm was around Ginny, or whenever Hermione and her disappeared into Ginny's room for a few hours, giggling and telling stories, undoubtedly many about Dean.

Summer's end was nearing. Dean was scheduled to return to his on house on August 18th. It wasn't until August 16th that Harry received an owl informing him that a muggle delivery truck would bring his inheritances to the Burrow the following day.

"Harry, have you learned anything else about your mum's eyes?" Hermione inquired the same evening he'd received the owl. Ron glanced swiftly up at his best friend, his expression showing that he'd forgotten all about the mystery of Lily's eye color.

The three were relaxing in Ron's room. Hermione had been skimming the _Daily Prophet_, while Ron lied on his bed, trying to catch Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in his mouth, and Harry was glancing through his old History of Magic notes, with little interest, but looking over some of the things he and Ron and scribbled to each other during class; things not really pertaining to History of Magic.

Harry was surprised that this question hadn't come up earlier. He set his stack of notes down and shook his head wearily.

"Nothing. But tomorrow, when my mum's diary and my father's Pensieve come, I may learn something."

"We'll help," Ron said eagerly.

"I've done some research," Hermione announced.

"Surprise surprise," Ron muttered. Hermione shot him a look, and continued.

"This past week I read up on eye pigment, and why eyes change color, both in muggle and magical peoples books, and what I learned may interest you, Harry. There are many reasons for eyes to change color in the magical world. However, color change usually is only temporary.

"For eyes to permanently change color, there must either be some sort of special DNA circumstance, like, for example, elf-blood causes eyes to change color during puberty. The only other known ways for eyes to change color permanently are if a charm is cast on the eyes with the intent to permanently change the color, or if the person is hexed with a powerful spell, and they lose their real eyes. In such cases, the individual is given magical eyes, which function as normal ones, only the artificial eyes will reflect the person's personality through color, while his or her natural eyes showed their DNA in the color."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Think your mum got her eyeballs hexed out of her?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Maybe she just wanted to change the color," Hermione reasoned.

'Maybe you're really an elf prince," Ron chuckled.

"Maybe Hermione's books don't know everything," Harry snapped irritably. It seemed rather disrespectful for his friends to suggest that his dead mother had worn artificial eyes, or magically changed her eye color when she was eleven. And even if she had--

"Hermione, if something like that happened, would it affect my eye color as well?" Harry asked. "Because green eyes are clearly in my genes."

"Well, if you were an elf, probably," Ron said, eyebrows raised. "Do you really think you're an elf?"

Harry scoffed at this.

"No, I mean the others. If she was hexed, or if she changed her eye color, would it be permanent enough to get into her genes, to affect my color?"

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Probably not, Harry," she finally said. "Maybe, but I sort of doubt it." Harry heaved a sigh and nodded.

"What about why muggle eyes change color?" Ron asked.

"Well, as her eyes didn't change color until she was at a MAGICAL school, I assume it was for a MAGICAL reason. There are fewer reasons for muggle eyes to change, for reasons like blindness and what not." Hermione shrugged as she said this.

"Are you sure there're no other ways?" Harry demanded. He didn't like the possibilities thus far. Blindness and artificial eyes?

"There are many other theories," Hermione said hurriedly. "There's a big book called _The Theory of Eye Color and Modification Later in Life _that was already checked out when I went to the library. It contains, like, twenty different theories from the magical world's most accomplished Biologists, and it sounds like an amazing resource, but it had a waiting list half a meter long."

"Who in Merlin's beard's name would want to read something like _that_?" Ron marveled.

"Someone like Harry," Hermione said icily. Harry shrank back a little.

"I don't know, Hermione. When you say a book is big, that's a little bit scary." Hermione shot him a look as well, as Ron snorted.

"Fine. If you don't want my help, I'll go somewhere else," and she made to leave, but Harry quickly stopped her.

"I was joking," he said, blocking the doorway. "Hermione, don't be thick. You know your IQ is ten times mine and Ron's combined."

"IQ?" Ron repeated.

"Muggle intelligence test," Harry said quickly. "But seriously, Hermione. Thank you for doing all that research." Hermione relaxed a bit.

"Well, you know me. I quite like research and such things, and my house is just an hour from the Library of Magical Manuscript, so I picked up some things before I came here. It was no trouble, really, and I want to find out about your mum's eyes too, and--"

"We get it, Hermione," Ron said, cutting off her rambling and rolling his eyes. Instead of getting irritated again, Hermione just grinned.

"'Bout time, Ron," she said, locking eyes with him for a long moment. Then, blushing a bit, she turned her gaze to the carpet. Ron coughed a bit, and Harry mused at the strange exchange he'd just witnessed.

"I'm starved. Let's get back to this later, and go see what's for dessert," Ron said quickly. Harry nodded, catching a whiff of something--perhaps upside-down cake?--in his nostrils, and Ron darted for the door, his two best friends at his heels.

* * *

A/N:

A little short, I know, but give me some credit--it's a school night! So y'all should feel really loved! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Sorry about all the typos last chappie. Hopefully this one's cleaner. Make my day and review! Let me know what you're thinking! :) Thank you for reading! You guys are great!


	9. A Plethora of Owls

****

**Reviewers: I lurve you guys! Thank you to all for reading!**

Misty's Dawn: Dean, dead? No way! I love Dean! But Ginny doesn't...Or won't...Maybe... Thank you!

Mistress-Genari: I would LOVE to update more, really, but I'm sooo busy lately! But hey, I updated today instead of doing my Physics homework. Feel special! Thanks for reading!

The Wolf's Pen: I love twists! That's all I'm saying. Thanks!

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: Wow. That's all I'll say. ::shakes head:: I'm kidding! I love your strange obsession with the H/G ship! Thanks for the review!

KMK: Thanks for the review! I'm so excited to write about the Pensieve and diary--Diary next chapter! Yay! Thanks :)

Silwen Aurdomiel: Well, the whole love story isn't my focus here, but I might lean towards that, yes...Thanks for the review!

* * *

Since I'm sure you all hate me for being such a slacker about updating, I put a bunch of clues in this chapter! And some curveballs, to confuse you. :) And the next chapter I've had written forever, (like, since I wrote the first chapter!) so I just need to type it up, so hopefully I can post that this weekend. But incase I don't, have a great Halloween, everyone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A Plethora of Owls**

Dean, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry were all sitting around the large eating table at the Burrow, tired eyes drooping, as Mrs. Weasley bustled about, setting platters loaded with eggs, bacon and bran muffins in the center of the table.

She finally placed a flask of pumpkin-orange juice in front of Ron, and ceased her bustling.

Placing her small hands on her hips and staring at the youth for a long moment, she heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Tuck in already, you lot! Merlin, it's not _that _early! I woke you all up a bit before noon today because I thought you'd want to spend a proper day with Dean on his last full day here. And besides, it's absolutely ridiculous, all this sleeping in 'til half past twelve every bloody day!"

"It's 7:30, Mum!" Ginny said indignantly.

"I might make a habit of waking you all up earlier if you don't stop complaining. Just eat your breakfast and do something fun today," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. Harry wiped some sleep from his eyes and reached for a muffin.

A few minutes later, the group of sleepy teenagers was still not very awake, and a tired silence hung over the table as they ate their breakfast.

Suddenly, a large, stalwart black owl swooped through the window.

"Whaf's dat 'Arry?" Ron inquired, a bit of muffin and egg escaping his very full mouth as he spoke.

Hermione gave him a look of the utmost disgust.

"Ron, that's disgusting," she said disdainfully.

Harry, in the meantime, was untying a very large parcel from the thick leg of the owl.

The owl's amber eyes blinked at him, and Harry was surprised to see what looked like laughter in the eyes of the owl.

Turning his thoughts back to the parcel in front of him, Harry reached for the brown tweed strings tied in a bow atop the package, and pulled.

As the strings slid off the cream colored wrapping paper, the paper loosened and slipped away.

It was a box. Harry, assuming this must be his inheritance from Sirius, opened the box with an aura of curiosity mingled with dread.

But what he found inside the box was not his inheritance.

Instead, it was a large book.

Not just a large book-- a VERY large book.

It was about the dimensions of a standard hardcover dictionary, but it was thick. Immensely thick. It looked to be about half a meter tall.

The worn leather cover had faded gold lettering reading _The Theory of Eye Color and Modification Later in Life_.

Hermione squealed in delight when she saw it.

"Is there a letter? The waiting list was ever so long, I didn't think it would be available for centuries!"

Harry tossed a dusty envelope addressed to Harry Potter or Hermione Granger at Hermione, who tore it open eagerly.

Ron was gaping at the book.

"That bloody thing is massive!" he whispered. Ginny and Dean were watching with interest.

"Eye color theory?" Ginny said, reading the title.

She looked at Harry pointedly. Harry merely nodded at her.

She had never asked Dean about eye color, probably because the two had more important things to do--_couple-ish _things that Harry preferred not to think about.

When Dean looked from Ginny to Harry quizzically, Ginny shook it off and Harry turned back to Hermione, who was returning the letter to its envelope.

"Apparently they checked and nearly everyone on the waiting list before us has already died or is too tired to care about reading this," she said happily.

"Just _looking_ at that thing makes me feel old," Ron said dryly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Harry snorted.

"I'm going to get started on this right away! Come up when you finish your breakfasts," Hermione said bossily, and, with a fair bit of effort, she lifted the book and headed for the stairs, stumbling a bit under the weight of it.

Before she reached the threshold, however, another owl swept into the kitchen, followed by another, and another, and another.

"Why are they sending these today! It was looking to be such a lovely day," Dean said remorsefully.

Ginny looked confused as Dean gawked down at the manila envelope that had been dropped into his hands.

Harry and Ron were staring at manila envelopes as well, each looking terrified.

Hermione turned to ask what was going on, but the final owl deposited an envelope for her on the top of the massive book, and her question was answered.

Dropping the oversized book, Hermione let out a loud squeal.

"OWL results! Oh Merlin, I'm so scared! What if I got all D's?!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

Harry tried to mask his terror as he slid his envelope open. A single sheet of parchment slid out, and he scooped it up off his plate and scanned it anxiously.

_E...A...O...A...O...D...E...O...A..._

As he scanned his results, a wave of relief washed over him as he noticed that his only score below Acceptable was Divination, in which he'd received a D.

How had he pulled off an Acceptable in History of Magic? Not that he was complaining. There was a note scrawled at the bottom of the parchment.

_Mister Potter: _

_Professor Dumbledore spoke to us about your History of Magic exam. Due to your illness partway through, only the portion you finished was graded, earning you an Acceptable. The Astronomy Exam was graded on a curve, as well, due to disruptions during the testing period, boosting you up a passing grade. Congratulations on earning a fair bit of OWLs. _

_--F. G. Hijkl_

_OWL Exam Scorer_

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He'd done well enough to take all the NEWT classes he needed to become an Auror! He glanced at Ron, who looked surprised, and Hermione, who looked ready to kill.

"I only got an 'O' in Arithmancy! And what's worse is the 'A' they gave me for Care of Magical Creatures." She continued to huff about this for a few minutes, while Ron and Harry traded papers.

"Not bad, mate," Harry said with a grin. Ron had done fairly well, too, receiving a 'D' in Divination, and a 'D' in History of Magic (he had had a full test period, and so his entire test had been scored), but passing every other exam with at least an Acceptable mark.

"What about you Dean?" Ron asked, temporarily forgetting his wrath toward his friend. Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

"I did okay. Passed Divination--there's a surprise." Everyone laughed, agreeing upon this. Just as Harry was about to return to his breakfast, another owl swept into the room.

"What in magic's name--why's everyone sending mail here today?" Ginny marveled, shaking her head.

The snowy owl swooped down gracefully, dropping a parcel into Hermione's hands.

She began to unwrap it, but froze when she realized what it was. A thick book entitled _A Brief Explanation: Why Enslavement of House Elves Will Come Back to Haunt the Wizarding World _and a folded, liquid-looking, silvery cloak were revealed.

Harry felt his breath catch.

Hermione looked up at him sharply, her face a mirror of the emotions Harry felt rising up in his chest.

Another owl flew into the room, clutching a large dragonskin purse rattling with coins, with a slip of parchment pinned to it addressed to the Weasleys, and dropped it in the center of the table.

Ron gawked at it as another owl followed with another purse, and another, and another, and another.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in the next moment and stopped short when she saw the heap of dragonskin bags filled with gold.

"Oh, it came," she said, an excited smile spreading over her face. "Bless his soul."

As yet another owl busted into the room, Dean swore.

"How much mail do you guys usually get?" he wondered. "I know you have a big family, but--" Hermione caught the envelope dropped by the little barn owl, and tore it open. The owl waited expectantly, a long quill teetering from his beak.

"Ah, yes." She took the quill from the owl's beak and scribbled something on the letter, returned it to the envelope, and the owl departed.

"Confirming I got the book and cloak Sirius left me," she explained.

"Looks like we'll get another owl in a moment, then," Ron mused. And indeed, the final owl of the morning swept into the kitchen for Mrs. Weasley to sign for the gold.

"Well, I suppose that's all the post we'll be getting today," Ginny said, looking relieved.

Harry suddenly had a thought.

"Why did you guys get the stuff Sirius left you by owl post, and mine's coming through muggle mail?"

Mrs. Weasley had a logical answer for this.

"Can't send out too many owls at once, and Sirius left you some heavy stuff. It would be difficult for an owl to deliver a trunk of Quidditch supplies and a Pensieve in a jar and such things without making a scene."

"I wonder when you'll get all that stuff," Ron said anxiously.

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Dean and Ginny, who had been heading out, opened the heavy door to reveal a tall, lanky muggle postman standing on the threshold, looking bewildered.

"Is this where Mr. Harry Potter is staying?" he inquired, looking worried. "Because I couldn't see an address anywhere, and--"

"Yes," Ginny said quickly. Harry, who had heard his name, came up behind Ginny to face the postman.

"Harry Potter?"

"That's me, yes."

"I have half a truckload of boxes for you. If you'll sign this paper and come give me a hand, I can put it wherever you'd like."

Ron, Dean, Hermione and Ginny all eagerly followed the two outside to help carry boxes in.

The clear blue sky and the humid, warmish air invigorated Harry's senses as he walked about 100 meters to a white moving truck.

The postman prodded the door.

As it whooshed open, Hermione gasped, and Ron's jaw dropped.

"Sirius had one heck of a messy room," Ginny mused with a grin. Harry laughed.

"That's the weird part--he didn't," he said.

"Well his closet must've been _packed_," Dean said sincerely. Harry couldn't help but be a bit irritated with Dean for putting his ore in. _What does he know? _he scoffed.

It took about a half hour to get everything hauled up to Ron's room. The postman had not been allowed into the house, ("It's really messy," Ginny had told him--after all, many questions would arise if one who knew nothing of the magical world entered the Burrow) but he had asked the youth why it took so long to load up a little barn.

* * *

As soon as the white truck pulled out of the drive, Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered in Ron's room at the top of the house. Dean and Ginny had gone for a walk, although Harry noticed Ginny was very reluctant to leave. 

"There's so many boxes here," Ron said, amazed.

"Yeah, I'll want to have your mum shrink them so I can fit everything in my trunk in a couple of weeks, when we go back to school," Harry said.

_School. _Ugh. He shuddered at the thought.

Hermione was knelt over a box with miscellaneous framed photos. There was one of Sirius with his broom, dressed in orange Quidditch robes, grinning seductively, occasionally shaking his dark hair from his eyes.

"Did Sirius play professional Quidditch?" she asked Harry, holding up the picture.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped, leaping over three boxes and seizing the photo from her. "Harry, he played for the Chudley Cannons!"

"No way, he'd of told us," Harry said, grabbing the picture from Ron.

"Maybe he didn't play for long," Hermione reasoned. "But it looks like he _did_ play."

She pulled another picture out of the box, which she had laid on her lap.

"Hey, look--the Marauders." She passed the photo of mischievous-looking boys around. Harry grinned, until his eyes rested on Peter Pettigrew, who was waving at him, and his grin evaporated...

"And a girl...oooo!" Hermione grinned and handed a black and white picture of a very beautiful woman to Ron. The lady was tall and slender, with numerous braids reaching all the way down her back. Her large, dark eyes looked intently at them, and she smiled a small, sad smile, revealing perfect white teeth, which contrasted with her dark complexion.

"She doesn't look too happy. She's hot, though," Ron said, handing the photo to Harry. She looked strangely familiar. Harry tried to figure out where he'd seen those eyes before...

"And here's your mum, Harry," Hermione said softly.

She handed him a gold framed picture. Vibrant red hair glistening in the sunlight, Lily Evans was sitting under a tree, surrounded by fallen leaves in red, orange, brown, green and yellow. Her bright green eyes sparkled, vivacious and full of life. She was leaning forward, toward the camera, and Harry noticed a necklace dangling in front of the collar of her school uniform. It was a copious amber pendant, hung on a gold chain so thin it was barely visible. Harry squinted at the necklace. He was about to comment on it when Ron jumped to his feet, gasping. A small, bronze colored spider was skittering from the box across the floor.

"Kill it! Someone stomp on it!" he gasped. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, and then Hermione, rolling her eyes, stood and stepped on the pest.

Harry was surprised to note that as her foot pressed to the floor to squish the little bronze spider, an odd feeling of loss overcame him. But this was soon forgotten, as Hermione returned to the floor and let out an excited yelp.

"It's your mum's diary, Harry!" She handed him a green, leather-bound book, with gold script on the cover, reading:

_The Diary of Lily Evans _

_Private, Keep Out _

"Think she'd mind us reading it?" Ron asked tentatively. Harry would prefer to read his mum's diary on his own, but he didn't have the energy to think of a nice way to say so, and so he shrugged and said,

"You two are my best friends. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Hermione let out an excited squeal, and Harry laid the book on his lap, and lifted the emerald cover...

* * *

_A/N: Ahh, a good ol' cliff! We get to read Lily's diary next! Anyway, send me a review and critique away! Tell me how this chapter was, what you liked, didn't like, questions, corrections, blah, blah...I'd REALLY appreciate it! Hugs to all who read! Thank you, and please do review! :) Happy trick-or-treating this weekend!_


	10. Reading the Diary One

**

* * *

Reviewers, reviewers, you make my day grand.**

**With your faithful critiquing, keeps my stories un-bland.**

**And now you've reviewed this 100 times!**

**Here's hugs to you all, and a really lame rhyme!**

* * *

_You guys rule! Thank you thank you thank you! In honor of you stellar readers, I made this chapter a little longer than usual. Hope you like it! Love you guys! And, of course, before we begin, personalized thank you's:_

Harry'sbabygirl: Thanks!

Annmarie Aspasia: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Annmarie Leah: Hey, thanks! Glad you like it! And no, I don't have MSN, but I do have AOL IM. So you're a Canadian, aye? (::snickers::) Sorry, couldn't help it. We here in Oregon do like to poke fun at you Canada folk. :)

insertgoodnamehere: Ahh, many a good questions. This chapter tells who the girl was...it's subtle, but I'm sure you'll catch it. And yes, some of those things were clues...Shhh! ;)

tina7610813: Thanks for the review! :)

Nutty AL: Ah, maybe not TOO long, but this story _is_ taking longer than I anticipated. Thank you!

Carmleinak: Thanks! :)

Misty's Dawn: Actually, that was not a stupid question, therefore I will not answer. ;)

Dk Lili: I love Sirius too! He's my absolute fave! Thank you!

RiRiana: Hey, thank you for reviewing a bunch! Glad you like it!

loudnproud223: Well, here's a bit of that diary...Thanks!

Marie-alix: My lips are sealed! For now, at least. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Silwen Aurdomiel: K, here's the update! With--gasp--ANOTHER cliffie?!? evil laughs

NB80: Dean has a purpose, really, he does! Thank you for reading!  
  
blue-hair-rocks: Ah, I hate midterms!!!! Glad you like this!

Nathanael A. Riddick: Hey, really good point. I feel kinda dumb for not catching that myself, because it's so true, so as you'll see in this chapter, I decided to add a bit of a twist to the plot. Thanks!

Shrimp5391: Thank you!

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: I know--this chapter didn't really get ANYWHERE with H/G, but I PROMISE you it is coming! And I did indeed read your fic, and I like! Don't remember if I reviewed...I'll check. Thank you!

* * *

_And now, on to:_

**Chapter 10: Reading the Diary One**

Huddled around the green diary, Harry, Ron and Hermione silently read the first entry in the book.

* * *

_July 15_

_Dear Diary,_

_The weirdest thing happened a couple of days ago. I got a letter from a school called Hogwarts. What's weirder than a school actually being named after hogs and warts is that they sent me my letter not through normal post, but by a bird. I think it was an owl, and it carried me my letter in his talons. I know. Super strange. Mum and Daddy thought it was a joke, but Petunia and I got really excited, because it said on the envelope that it was a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Like, magic stuff. _

_Petunia was a little sad that she never got a letter, I think, but she was really nice about it, and when Daddy wouldn't let me see the letter until he read it and contacted the sender to see if it was a joke or something, she and I went over to Kelly and Nissa's. We went there today, too. And spied on the Hartford twins. We saw them inside their room from Kelly's bedroom window! Johnny saw us watching them, so he probably told his brother, and now they'll call use stalkers again. I wish Jimmy and Johnny were my age. I guess four years older isn't much, but they think I'm way too little to even think about me. Oh well. I'll grow. Then things will be different._

_Jimmy Hartford is sooooo fine! Someday, I'll marry that boy, and Petunia will marry Johnny, and we'll live next door to each other. And all of our kids will be as hot as the twins, except they'll get blue eyes like me and Petunia. _

_After dinner tonight Daddy says he wants to talk to me about the letter that school sent. I haven't even seen it yet. He's been keeping it hidden from me, which makes me really mad! I'm eleven years old--I'm not a kid anymore! Oh yay! Dinner is soon, I think. It smells yummy! I think we're having roast and mash! I'll tell you all about what happens with that letter and more about Jimmy next time I write!_

_Until then,_

_Love you, Lily Evans _

* * *

"That was so cute!" Hermione cooed as she finished reading the entry. Ron was still silently skimming the passage, not quite finished reading, and Harry was frowning.

"That wasn't much help," he said, disgruntled.

"It's getting there. And the next entry isn't until August 31," Hermione pointed out. "I'll read it." Harry nodded, and Ron looked thankful that he no longer had to squint at the messy cursive the eleven year old Lily had scrawled.

"She and her sister were stalkers," he mused. "You have stalking blood, Harry!" Harry was about to punch Ron half-jokingly in the nose, but before he could, Hermione cleared her throat and began.

* * *

"_Dear Diary,_

"_I can't believe how much is happening! It's SO crazy! So remember that letter that school with the funky name sent me? It turned out to be entirely true. Crazy, I know. _

"_A lady who looked kind of mean came over to our house last week and took me and mum and daddy (Petunia had to stay home. She's still really sad about it) to a place called Diagon Alley. It was like, a magical city. It was inside a gross pub, and you had to tap a wand on a brick to get inside, and it was huge and fantastic! _

"_I know this all sounds crazy, but I swear I'm not joking, and that I'm not mad, and that it honestly truly happened! _

"_I got a wand, and I love it! It's so swishy, and gold-ish sparks always emit from it when I swing it around. _

"_I also got my uniform for school, which it weird, too. It's black robes that look like (surprise) witch robes. They go over normal uniform-like clothing, and they're silky and really soft and comfy, and I love them! _

"_I also got a big copper thingy called a cauldron, and some weird potion stuff, and lots of textbooks for classes like Herbology and Charms and Transfiguration. _

"_Tomorrow is the day that the train goes from King's Cross to the school. I'm really scared and really excited all at once! _

"_The strict-ish teacher (I can't remember her name! There are SO many things I'm trying to keep inside my brain!) told mum exactly how to get onto the platform, and I think mum is really nervous, but she hasn't said why yet. _

"_Petunia will be coming to see me off. We don't talk much lately, and it's really strange. Whenever we're alone in the same room, she gets up and leaves. _

"_If going to some silly school where I learn magic means losing my sister, who is my absolute best friend, besides Kelly, I don't think I want to go. But I'm sure things will get back to normal once she adjusts to the idea. _

"_Christmas holiday we're all going to Italy! And I'm sure Petunia and me will be back to being friends by then. I hope so, at least._

"_I still have a lot of packing to do, so I think I'll finish up. I promise to write more later! _

"_Love always and forever and for always and ever, Lily Evans, the WITCH!" _

* * *

Hermione glanced up from the diary. Harry looked at his hands, absent-mindedly picking dirt out from under his nails.

"Well, I guess she and your aunt never made up," Ron said. Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"I reckon not," he said.

"What color of sparks came out of your wand when you bought it, Harry?" Hermione inquired. Harry frowned.

"I don't remember. Why?"

"Because! Try to remember, Harry." Hermione's brown eyes bored into his, and Harry thought for a moment.

"Red and gold? Yeah, it was red and gold sparks." Hermione looked disappointed at this news.

"I thought...ah well, I thought wrong. Forget it."

Harry and Ron shrugged at each other.

"Shall we continue?" Ron said, indicating to the green book.

"Yeah, I think we're getting somewhere. Maybe," Harry said. "Wanna read again, Hermione?" Hermione nodded, still looking thoroughly perplexed.

"This one's dated September 1. The next day," she announced.

* * *

"_Dear Diary,_

"_Well, here I am, sprawled upon a strange new bed in a strange, circular room, with deep red velvet curtains drawn around me. _

"_I am at Hogwarts, now. It's quite interesting. _

"_There's a boy who looks just like a younger version of Jimmy Hartford here, named Sirius Black. He was even sorted into the same house as me!--Gryffindor. _

"_There are four houses here: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. We were sorted by placing a black hat on our heads, and it would yell which house we belonged in. _

"_I like the Gryffindor house. The colors are red and gold, which is alright, but I rather wish they were Ravenclaw's colors--blue and bronze. _

"_And the Head Girl is in Gryffindor. Her name is Stephanie Perks, and she's really nice. _

"_I got lost a few minutes ago, because me and some of my new friends were trying to find the way to the Hufflepuff common rooms, to visit someone's friend who was sorted into that house, and we got separated when a ghost called 'The Bloody Baron' chased us, and I was crying, I was so confused, and the Head Girl found me and told me it was totally normal to get lost at first, and she helped me find my way back to the Gryffindor common rooms, which have a portrait of a big woman in a pink dress who MOVES and TALKS as the door, and Stephanie reminded me of the password, which is really strange--it's Bertie Bott. _

"_Anyway, the girls in my dorm are mostly really awesome. I met one on the train, and we're really good friends already. Her name is Natalie Thomas, and she's really pretty. She's black and tall and has long hair in a hundred little braids, and big, chocolatey eyes and a movie star smile. She's a little shy, but really friendly and nice, and when you really start talking to her, you find out she's a really funny girl. _

"_Then there's Janna. I don't know her last name, because she was sorted before me and I was too nervous about my own sorting to pay attention to anyone else's. She's kind of snobby and bossy, but she's pretty, and has blonde hair and she likes to brag about how her bra size is the same as her sister, who is in fifth year. _

"_The other girls in my dormitory are Annie Ling, Margaret McGonagall (her mum is the strict teacher who came to my house over the summer!) and a girl named Alice something. I don't know those last three very well at all yet. _

"_Oh, and I forgot my other exciting news! Jimmy came over this morning before we went to King's Cross to ask mum if she wanted to hire him to mow the lawn, and when he found out I was going off to school for the year, he told me he hoped I'd have fun! _

"_I miss him. And mum, and daddy, and Petunia. All of the girls in my dorm except for Annie and me have magical families. And ALL of the boys have magic in their families. Annie and me are the only "muggle-borns," as they call us, in the Gryffindor first year group. _

"_There was a really snotty girl in my compartment on the train named Narcissa or something, and she was going on about how mudbloods shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. I guess mudblood is like, a foul name for muggle-borns like me and Annie. Natalie got really angry at her, and we ended up going to a different compartment. _

"_I'm really surprised that they have like, prejudice here. It's just so weird. But I love it so far. I'm a little overwhelmed, a little homesick, and I miss my soft bed and my light blue walls, but I think it'll be alright here. Or at least I hope it will be._

"_Well, Diary, I should get some sleep now. It's getting late, and I have classes tomorrow. _

"_I just thought of something--What if I turn out to be really bad at magic? Or I wave my wand and nothing happens? I was always at the top of my class before this in school, but magic is different. I don't know ANYTHING! Maybe I should have read all my textbooks before coming? _

"_At least Natalie will help me out. No use worrying now. Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now. Or try at least. It's a bit chilly in here. Good night!_

"_Love you, Lily Evans, of Gryffindor House"_

* * *

"Narcissa...Malfoy's mum?" Ron spat in disgust.

"I reckon so," Harry agreed. "That entry reminded me so much of my first night at Hogwarts. It was different, but I understand exactly how she felt."

"And the Gryffindor dormitories ARE bloody cold," Ron said. "Even now, twenty or thirty-some years later."

"Harry, where's that photograph of your mum that Sirius sent?" Hermione inquired. "I just had an idea."

"Back in the box. Whatchya thinking?"

"Let me see it, and I'll let you know if it's anything," she replied.

As Harry dug through the box, Ron scratched his head in wonder.

"Hermione, is it just me, or are you a little...I dunno, _overexcited _about this whole mystery of Harry's mum's eyes?"

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Well, it _is_ very intriguing," she said slowly.

"But we've done lots of intriguing stuff over the years. And you never seemed quite so antsy to figure it out," he pointed out.

"Well, this just piqued my interest," Hermione said crisply. Harry looked up from his box, noticing something about her tone of voice. Was Hermione hiding something from him and Ron?

She avoided his eyes carefully. Harry returned to his search for the framed photo, and right when he found it, Mrs. Weasley thumped on the door.

"Will you three please come downstairs for a moment?" she asked in a rather hushed voice, poking her head into the room. The trio exchanged bewildered expressions, and quickly agreed, wondering what was going on as they headed down the stairs, the diary temporarily forgotten.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ahh...I love cliffies! (::giggles gleefully::) Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, and I'd love it if y'all wanted to review this chapter, let me know what you think. :) Thank you for reading!_


	11. The Encounter

**Good Merlin! She updated!**

Ugh! I'm so sorry, everyone! It took me far too long to update! And so I promise that the next chapter will be up super-soon! And thank you so much for the plethora of reviews!

Thank you's all who reviewed (if I missed anyone, I'm really sorry!):

weselan: Great guess! You'll find out in this chapter...Thanks! Laughing Cat: This chapter doesn't help too much with the mystery, but next chapter, which I plan on posting uber soon, will. Thank you! HecateDeMort: Thank you! sirius-forever: Ah, thank you. :) Hope you like this chapter! Annmarie Aspasia: Ah, worry not. Harry's eyes stay. His don't NEED to change. Thanks! emikae: I love double negatives, too! So no no thank you to you for your review! (I know, I'm a nerd ;)) Lottie x x x x x: Thank you! And maybe Ginny won't dump Dean...Hmmm...Raiining: Thanks! You're right--I did rush it a bit with Harry liking Ginny. Ah well. megan7: Well, I PROMISE the next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks! Kaleena Mason: Thank you! I'm a bit of an idiot, so it's nice to know my strange thoughtwaves amuse people. ;) fire-icecat: Thank you! I do love cliffhangers. And as for Hermione's weird excitement, you'll have to wait a couple of chapters to see what's up...tina7610813: Ahh, make me feel guilty for being a slacker, will you! Thanks for the review! NB80: Thanks! Lily is really not very developed in the books, so it makes it so much easier to write about her. Although I doubt Jo imagines her like I do, and she's the boss... KMK: Jo wrote about Harry and his wand, so as for him being the heir, I haven't a clue, and I probably won't go there in this stroy, because it'll be too complex. Thanks for reviewing again! :) DK Lili: I love Sirius! He is my absolute favorite character, or one of them atleast, so I've tried to bring him in as much as I reasonably can. Thank you! Misty's Dawn: Thanks for the review! And of course I won't answer those questions! :) Nimbirosa: Good call, but I just wanted to put something realistic in her entry, and how many girls complain about dormitories being too warm? Although I don't know any girls who sleep in dormitories, so never mind...Thanks! loudnproud223: Thank you! I'm glad she seemed realistic! moi: Thank you! And I know Hermione is being weird. At first I didn't mean for her to be like that, but then a reviewer pointed out how ooc she was, so I found a reason for her behavior, and made it an even bigger mystery. :) RiRiana: Yup, that's the Alice! Thank you! Silwen Aurdomiel: And to make matters worse for your head, I took forever to update! (puppy dog eyes) Forgive me? There's not even a cliffie in this one! And thanks! insertgoodnamehere: Hee hee! Thank you! blackbird fly: Oops...Thanks for your review! rachel132: Much thanks to you!

_And now for:_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Encounter**

"What is it, Mum?" Ron demanded as he, Hermione and Harry reached the foot of the stairs, slightly winded from hurrying down the many flights so quickly.

Ginny and Dean were sitting on a couch in the living room, Ginny's face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

Dean looked uncomfortable and rather upset, his knuckles white as he squeezed his hands into fists.

A heavy cloud of tension hung in the air. Silence filled the room for a moment, Ron's question seemingly asked in vain. The silence dangled a moment longer, and then, annoyed, Harry heard his own voice cut into the tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His heart felt like it was thumping in his throat. Something awful had happened. He could instinctively tell. "What's going on?"

Ginny lifted her head just enough for her poignant brown eyes, which were currently red and puffy, to lock with Harry's for a brief moment. She quickly looked away, and a fresh glaze of tears washed over those eyes.

Mrs. Weasley motioned for the trio to be seated.

Just then, an owl swooped into the room. Mrs. Weasley read it quickly, and then, with a grim smile, sent the owl off with a hastily scrawled reply.

Hermione was bracing herself, gripping the sides of the couch cushion on either side of her, prepared for any news that may come.

Ron and Harry sat down beside Hermione and exchanged looks of bewilderment mingled with worry.

Mrs. Weasley sat down last, anxiously watching the youth seated around her. Finally, in a shaky but determined voice, she slowly began to explain.

"Ginny and Dean came back from a little walk a few minutes ago, quite shaken. And it's no wonder they're shaken--dreadful…"

As her voice trailed off, leaving yet another pregnant pause that seemed to last for hours. Mrs. Weasley cast an anxious look at Ginny and Dean.

Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked as if she'd rather be just about anywhere on the planet other than in her front parlor, discussing whatever was to be discussed.

She kept closing her eyes, as if trying to wish the situation away, and opening them again, only to look about disappointedly.

Ron was becoming whiter by the second, his freckled face mingled with anticipation.

"Merlin, Mum, will you just tell us?!?" Ron shouted. He looked scared. "What the hell's going on?

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said warningly, her face clearing for a moment as she returned to the familiar grounds of chiding her son. "I'll have none of that language in this house, especially with company over."

Ron looked exasperated.

"Right, whatever Mum. So what is it?" he said irritably. Mrs. Weasley returned to her fretful state.

"Well, before I begin--" Ron let out a strange, strangled sort of sound at this point, earning a glare from his mother--"Before I begin, I want to make sure that Harry and Hermione and Dean all know that they are always welcome here. Especially you, Harry. You're as good as a son to me. But because our home is no longer safe, I'm going to have to send you all home immediately--'immediately' meaning sometime today or tomorrow-- as soon as possible."

"No longer safe?" Hermione echoed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, although he was beginning to see what may be going on.

"Ginny and Dean were walking around near the town, and they went by the Diggory's house."

"Amos Diggory?" Harry asked in a low voice. He was surprised that his question was heard and answered.

"Yes. And Amos Diggory happened to be outside as they walked by," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wait--you're not going to tell us that Diggory's a Death Eater or some dung like that, are you?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, will you please shut up?" Hermione snapped.

"Thank you, Hermione, and Ronald, if anyone has to ask you to be quiet again, you'll be dusting the attic for spiders." Ron shuddered at this and remained silent from then on. Mrs. Weasley continued:

"So the two were walking by, and Ginny was about to say 'Hello' to old Amos, when he suddenly clutched his upper arm, as though it was intensely painful."

Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged shocked looks at this foreshadowing, and returned their gazes to Mrs. Weasley, looks of disbelief present on their faces.

"Moments later, You-Know-Who appeared before the man. Ginny and Dean quickly hid, as You-Know-Who is not the sort of man they wanted to have see them. They heard You-Know-Who ask the man if he had done it yet. And then Amos answered, according to Ginny, in a way very much unlike his usual self."

Ginny then spoke, surprising everyone.

"It didn't sound like Mr. Diggory at all. The man had a weird, intimidated, almost whiney voice very unlike him. And You-Know-Who called him Wormtail."

"It was Peter Pettigrew," Harry breathed in astonishment. "Pettigrew's impersonating Amos Diggory. Why?"

"Because Peter Pettigrew lived in this house for thirteen years. He knows all about the Weasleys," Hermione said, comprehension dawning on her face.

"What? How?" Mrs. Weasley asked, shocked. This piece of the puzzle seemed to be unknown to her. Ginny also looked confused by Hermione's words.

"Peter Pettigrew? I've heard of him. Didn't Sirius supposedly kill him? He lived with us? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione, Harry and Ron began to explain about Scabbers, when they were interrupted by a faint popping noise, and a tall man with a very long, white beard, and bright blue eyes appeared before them.

"Albus, thank Merlin you're here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly, we haven't much time. Are you all aware of what's going to happen?" Dumbledore's intense eyes scanned the room. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Er, I'm still a little lost," Harry said. "What I know is that Pettigrew is impersonating Amos Diggory. Ginny and Dean witnessed Voldemort--" he ignored the cringes of the Weasleys and Dean--"Visiting him in front of the Diggory house, and we're all supposed to leave the Burrow by tomorrow…So what am I missing?"

Dumbledore's intense blue eyes sparkled as he began to fill in the gaps of the story.

"Peter Pettigrew is using Amos Diggory's body--probably with the aid of the Polyjuice Potion--to spy on the Weasley family and the Lovegood family--two prominent wizarding families that are both opposed to him and are friends to you," Dumbledore said, his eyes locking with Harry's.

For a moment, making eye contact with Dumbledore caught him off guard. After all, Dumbledore had very seldom looked him in the eyes the previous year.

Harry was pleased to note that the Headmaster seemed to no longer have a problem with looking at him. Yes, he was still very ticked off about last year, but there were more important things to worry about than past irritation with Dumbledore.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Thomas also happened to be seen by Peter Pettigrew after Voldemort disapparated. That's why we know there will be an attack soon, because Voldemort likely knows that we know about Amos being used to keep tabs on the neighborhood.

"After hearing of what Ginny and Mr. Thomas heard and after deducing the outline of this new scheme, we realized that the Order has told Amos Diggory some things that we would rather not have Lord Voldemort knowing. Such as about the Quibbler article--before it was published, Amos (or actually, Peter,) knew what it said, and I'm assuming that's how Voldemort got word of the content, which revealed that Death Eaters are allergic to garlic, due to the Dark Marks on their arms--garlic anywhere near Death Eaters causes irritating burning and blistering to the Mark."

"Death Eaters are allergic to garlic?" Ron said in utter astonishment. Dumbledore merely nodded, and continued,

"The man we thought was Amos Diggory also knew that Harry came to the Burrow, leaving you all in even greater danger. Hence the reason I've contacted Dean's mother--she'll be here to take him home in about an hour--and the rest of you will go to London."

Harry felt his stomach cringe. Grimmauld Place was the last place he wanted to be. He'd remember Sirius, and the Department of Mysteries, and he'd probably murder Kretcher…

"So we're all supposed to just pack up and leave our house for You-Know-Who to come and tear apart?" Ginny demanded, her tearstained, freckled face suddenly indignant.

"Members of the Order will be here to fight," Mrs.Weasley said.

"I'm staying," Ginny said firmly.

"Ginny, go upstairs and pack your trunk for school, and everything you'll need for the rest of the summer," Mrs. Weasley said. "That goes for all of you," she added.

* * *

As Ron crammed items into his trunk grumpily, Harry struggled to squeeze all of his new things from Sirius into his own. 

"There's no way I can fit all of this in here," he grumbled. After hearing the sound of shattering glass somewhere under his mother's diaries he'd just tossed in, Harry swore and began to search for what had broken.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked while emptying his sock drawer into his trunk.

"It's a picture. One of Sirius's."

"Ah, damn. Is it the really hot girl?"

Harry retrieved the shattered photo frame, dumping the broken glass into Ron's trash bin, and held up the black and white picture of the tall, slender girl with many little braids in her long hair and a sad smile playing on her full lips.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said, picking some more glass off the photo paper.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I just realized something!" Ron exclaimed, dropping his drawer intohis trunk and snatching the picture fromHarry's hands. "She looks like Dean!" Harry, surprised by this sudden revelation, grabbed the picture back, and examined it.

"Hey, you're right!" he said.

"Wow," Ron breathed, "It's like seeing Dean with braids and a hot body!"

"Ugh, please don't put it like that."

"Oi, mate! Didn't your mum write in her diary about a girl named Natalie Thomas?"

"I don't remember. She wrote about a lot of people."

"Maybe she's Dean's mum!"

"Dean's mum was here just a few days ago, and she looks very different," Harry reasoned. "And she's a muggle, remember? And his mother would probably have a last name other than Thomas in my mother's diary."

Ron looked crestfallen. "Oh yeah," he said.

Just then, the door flew open.

"You're supposed to knock," Ron said irritably as Ginny bursted into the room.

Ignoring him, Ginny plopped onto Ron's orange-covered bed, her face red and her eyes fiery and watery, all at once.

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

"Are you crying?" Ron asked awkwardly. Ginny sniffled a bit.

"No. Why would I cry about that damn gizard?" she snarled.

_Gizard? Who? Is she calling Dean a gizard? What in magic is a gizard? She's not nearly as pretty when she cries. Wait, Dean's a gizard? Meaning her boyfriend is a gizard? Why would she date a gizard? Maybe she won't want to now... _Harry shrugged away these odd thoughts, while Ron became furious and indignant.

"You mean Dean? What did he do to you, Gin?" Ginny's warm brown eyes locked with Harry's, and she quickly looked away.

"Nothing. He's just being an arse, that's all."

"What do you want me to do, Ginny? I'll punch his face in, I swear!"

Ginny's eyes suddenly fell on the picture in the broken frame that Harry was still holding.

"Who is that? She looks just like Dean," she said, apparently trying to change the subject.

"Ron was just saying that same thing," Harry said. "What was it, mate? _She looks just like Dean, with braids and a hot body…_Right?" Ron's ears turned pink and Harry grinned at his best friend's reaction, but Ginny looked serious.

"No, really. It's true!"

"Yeah, but it's obviously not his mom," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe it's his aunt," Ginny said pointedly. "Anyway, funny how we're talking about this, because that's what Dean and I were just talking about."

"Yeah? About his aunt or something?"

"Not quite. When Amo-I mean, Peter Pettispew or whatever- saw me and Dean, he got all wide-eyed and stuff and looked at Dean really funny. And he said, _'It's Dean Thomas, right? I just remembered--was your father Jay? Because we finished him off last time, and I never realized you were his son,'_ so we got all freaked out and ran for it, but anyway, Jay Thomas was Dean's dad. Dean always thought his dad ran off on his mum, but apparently, he was a wizard--Dean always thought he was muggle-born, so that was a shock. And his dad was killed by You-Know-Who, so he's really confused. So I was trying to help-"

Ginny's eyes got strangely fiery and irritated again, and she continued, "and the great prat decided that he didn't want to deal with '_the stress of having me as a girlfriend,_' and said he needs to sort things out and think and be alone, which I entirely understand, but he broke up with me because he thinks it's _stressful _to date me, and he was a total bighead about it all, so I said I was sick of dating him, and he wasn't even that good at kissing, but he didn't even seem upset! And I feel so bad, because I want to be there for him right now, but he doesn't _want_ me to be."

Ginny looked extremely depressed now. Harry didn't know what to think. Did she still like Dean? They had broken up. That was excellent, of course. But she didn't seem too happy about it. She obviously still cared about him.

"So Dean's dad was a wizard?" Ron said. "So if thislady in the picture is his sister, and is Dean's aunt, she could have a name like, oh, say, _Natalie Thomas_?"

Ginny took the picture from Harry. Her small hands and bitten nails pried the back hinges of the frame open, and after lifting the backing board, Ginny extracted the photograph. She smiled triumphantly, her eyes still a little puffy but not fiery or angry or sad anymore, as she glanced at the back of the photo.

"Check it out," she said merrily, passing the photo to Harry and Ron, pointing to the writing on the back. "Read it aloud, one of you."

Harry gaped at the tidy, curly cursive scrawled on the back of the photo in shimmering, still wet-looking, black ink.

Ron cleared his throat a little, and Harry followed along as Ron preceded to read the note.

_Sirius:_

_Hey Bighead. Well, here's my muggle-taken photo I got this summer. And you're forcing me to write on the back. Just like a typical Bighead--always looking for more attention. _

_So now I get to say something sentimental. Well, as we're just beginning our final year of school together, I reckon I ought to let you know that I really don't think you're a bighead. Not anymore, at least. I just like to tease you, give you a small taste of what it feels like to be your friend. And I like calling you something nobody else would dare call you._

_You know, I really do admire you. You're a strong individual, and you know what you believe and stick with it. You're also incredibly loyal. I'm really lucky to be friends with you, even if we were enemies for five years before we could even be civil with each other. _

_So Sirius, I have a Sirius question for you. (See, that joke's not funny anymore. Stop using it.) But really, I do have a matter of great importance I want to get off my shoulders. _

_You see, I've had a crush on you for a very long time. Like, ever since I met you on day one at Hogwarts, I've been head over feet about you. It's an unhealthy obsession, and so I just wanted to get that said. So now that that's said, I think I'll go hide under a sofa and die of humiliation. Don't get an even bigger head over this, okay?_

_Good luck in life, Bighead, and after we graduate, keep in-touch. _

_Love, Natalie Thomas_

"Why do girls always write so much?" Ron wondered. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and turned to Harry.

"That was really sweet!" she gushed. Harry shrugged.

"I guess so. I wonder if they ever dated. Sirius kept her picture--he framed it. I'll bet he liked her."

"That's adorable! I wonder what happened to her. Dean never mentioned an Aunt Natalie. Not to mention, she's a witch. Not to mention, we don't even know if she's related to Dean."

"Not to mention, we don't care," Ron muttered. Harry couldn't have agreed more, but he didn't dare say so.

There was a knock on the door, and before Ginny could punch her brother as she so desired, Dean appeared in the doorway.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," he said awkwardly. Ginny's eyes got all fiery again, and she nodded stonily.

"Have a nice summer, Dean," she said politely. "See you at school." Ginny then stalked out of her brother's room.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, and then Harry stood.

"Hey, Dean, do you know if your dad had a sister named Natalie?" he asked.

Confused, Dean shrugged.

"Mum said I had an aunt on Dad's side, but I think she died right after I was born." Harry held out the photograph.

"This is Natalie Thomas. My godfather left me her picture with a bunch of other stuff. And I think she's your aunt. Why don't you keep that, and let me know if you find anything out about her when we get back to school?" Dean examined the picture, thanked Harry and said goodbye to his fellow Gryffindors.

"Thanks for everything, guys. I know stuff's been weird between us, with me dating Ginny and all, but it'll be back to normal hopefully soon." He offered a smile, and Ron and Harry grinned back.

"We'll help you get your stuff downstairs," Ron said, and he and Harry walked with Dean out to his car, where they waved him off.

"I'm glad he dumped her," Ron said vacantly. Harry grinned and said nothing, but he couldn't have agreed with Ron more.

_Love is a two-way thing. It takes two to work. And Dean seems to be giving up. Score._

"We'd better get back to packing," Harry said, feeling a new spring in his step that he couldn't and didn't want to subdue as he and Ron turned back to the Burrow.

* * *

_Ahh, now that's not a cliffhanger, is it? Next chapter will bevery action-packed, with some cool new revelations. So please review, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and thank you SO MUCH for reading!_


	12. The Guest

_Hello! Firstly, thanks to my M-Azing reviewers! Chocolatewith M&Ms to you all! Here:_

**bananaboo:** Hey, thanks for putting me on your favorites! blushes And I'm glad the review button works for you now! There's not as much action as I planned on in this chapter--it just didn't fit. So let me know what you think.  
**RSegovia:** Really? Hmm, interesting! There's just something about eyes that I think gets a lot of people. Thanks for the review and for the cool info!  
**Minty:** Thank you! )  
**WolfMoon:** Thanks! I used to be very against the H/G shipping, but now I love it. I **dunno, it may grow on you.  
GiGiFanFic:** Thank YOU for reading and reviewing!  
**fire-icecat:** Thanks!  
**weselan:** Thank you! And yes, Pettigre the prat returns…  
**Misty's Dawn:** smiles I really like Sirius/Natalie too, but I dunno if I can fit it in this fic. Maybe in another one though…  
**tina7610813:** No, you didn't call me a slacker! ) I've just been procrastinating w/ updates. Thanks for reviewing!  
**HecateDeMort:** Thanks!  
**Nimbirosa:** Hey, awesome! Where abouts do you live? I'm pretty naïve about boarding schools, so that's really cool! Thanks for the review )  
**Raiining:** Hey, thank you! Although I'm a little confused about what a 'canon-like-twist' is…I'm guessing it's good! ;)  
**megan7:** Thanks for reading, and sorry it took so long to update!  
**NB80:** ::Laughs:: You're right, that _is_ screwed up. My bad! Thanks for the review!  
**TheSunAndTheMoon:** Thank you! I'm far from perfect w/ conventions and stuff, but I try to keep it more clean-cut. I tried to find a part of the book that mentions Petunia's eyes, but it just says they were pale or something. It would take oodles of luck for my story to be at all close to what the almighty Jo has in her head, but I'm glad you like it! Thanks a ton for reading, and I hope you like this chapter!

_And now, on to Chapter 12. Thanks for your patience! It's longer than most chapters of mine, because I love y'all so much!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Guest**

Ron and Harry feverishly stuffed everything into their trunks. As they were returning to Ron's room, Mrs. Weasley informed them that they would be leaving for London in a half hour, and that if they weren't ready, they'd just have to leave their belongings behind.

"This sucks," Ron scoffed. "For one, it's almost dinnertime, and we never got lunch. My stomach feels like a bloody balloon. For two, my house is about to be attacked by You-Know-Who, and I can't do a single bloody thing about it. And for three, I think I just saw another one of those confounded spiders over there." He pointed to his dresser.

Harry meandered over to the area Ron had pointed to, in search of the cause of Ron's distraught.

He'd seen a fair amount of those bronze-colored spiders recently, and they had him wondering if there was a colony of them at the bottom of his trunk or something.

Before Harry successfully found the spider, Ron's bedroom door flew open, and Hermione and Ginny appeared.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ron asked irritably.

Ignoring him, the girls plunged through the chaos of Ron's room toward his window, where they anxiously peeked outward.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"It's Voldemort," Hermione said distractedly. "We think he's coming. A bunch of the Order members keep Apparating here, and Mrs. Weasley told us to get upstairs and stay."

"He's here already?" Ron darted over to the window. "What, is he just walking on over or something?"

Harry stood on his toes and looked down over Hermione's head.

"Why are we looking out the window?" he demanded.

"Dumbledore's put anti-Apparation charms all around the house," Ginny said over her shoulder. "So the only way they can come is by Floo Powder or foot."

The group was anxiously peering out the window when a thud sounded on the staircase. Jumping in surprise, the four students whirled around to see a familiar face peering at them through the doorway.

"Professor!" Hermione said in alarm. "You gave us a fright!"

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall nodded calmly at her. "Dumbledore had the Burrow's fireplace disconnected from the Floo Network temporarily to avoid certain problems. Therefore, you four are to stay up here. I advise you to get your wands out and be ready for anything, but you needn't worry. I'll keep an eye on the staircase, and if trouble arises, you'll know. So stay put and behave," she said sternly.

Hermione and Ginny pulled their wands out from their pockets, and Harry and Ron found theirs as well.

"So now what?" Ginny wondered aloud as McGonagall left the room and softly shut the door.

"We sit around. Like the useless underage wizards we are," Harry said moodily.

"I'll go nuts if we're stuck up here all day!" Hermione said angrily.

"I'd rather leave then be up here, doing nothing," Ron added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The teenagers remained grumpy for the next few minutes, grumbling and cursing.

And then Hermione had an idea.

"Let's read more of your mum's diary Harry," she suggested.

Ginny straightened.

"_More _of? You guys were reading without me? Why didn't you _say _something!" she said exasperatedly.

"You were with Dean, and we were curious, Gin," Harry said quietly, a little bit scared of the furious girl. "Besides, it's my mum. I didn't want to wait."

Ginny still looked hurt that her friends had begun something without her, but she decided to drop it.

"So what did you learn?" she asked.

"Harry's mum was a stalker," Ron piped up. Hermione rolled her eyes and punched Ron in the shoulder, while Harry glared at his best friend irritably.

"Did you read a lot?" Ginny asked.

"Er, no. Just two entries," Harry said. "I think that's a good idea, Hermione. Let's keep reading. And if Ginny has questions or gets confused, we can try to explain."

Everyone agreed to the proposal, and so Harry fished the diary out of his trunk.

"Hermione, do you want to read?" he asked, holding the diary out to her.

A loud crashing noise sounded downstairs, and yells could be heard traveling through the house. Ron and Ginny went chalk white, and Harry cast a nervous look around at his friends, his fingers feeling numb as they were clutched so tightly around his wand.

"Erm, actually, I don't know," Hermione said, eyeing the book reluctantly and looking at the door nervously. "What if someone comes in and we're caught off guard?"

"We'll go crazy just sitting here," Harry reasoned.

"Then we won't just sit," Ginny said firmly. She jumped up and bolted to the bedroom door. Yanking at it violently, Ginny swore. "Damn her!" she yelled, harshly twisting the knob hopelessly.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked in unison.

"It's locked!" Ginny was near hysterics, still trying to pry the door open, but to no avail.

"McGonagall locked us in?" Ron said inginantly.

"Apparently so," Hermione said, a pensive look crossing her face.

"So what in Merlin's name are we supposed to flippen' do?! Wait for some Death Eaters to corner us?!" Ginny screeched. Harry had never seen Ginny so hysterical, and she had been in some tight corners before.

"Calm down, Gin," he said firmly. "Let's leave the Order to do the fighting this time. We'll get our chance to have our say." Tearing her eyes from the door, Ginny sighed resignedly.

"Your right," she muttered. "We'll get to fight someday." She yanked at the door knob once again.

"I wonder if Fred and George are down there?" Ron wondered.

"Yes. Your mum mentioned them earlier," Hermione supplied.

"Oh Merlin. They'd better be alright. I don't think I could stand another death," Ginny sighed. "Especially…"

She didn't finish, but merely shuddered at the unpleasant thoughts crossing her mind.

"You'll have to stand more. There's going to be death until this is all over," Harry said softly.

"When it's over…how do you know it'll ever be over, Harry? How do you know that the war won't go on forever?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Because. It'll have to end someday. Someday soon." He was going to tell them. It was time. He wanted to tell them. "Remember that prophesy in the Department of Mysteries that was dropped? The one Voldemort was after?"

Everyone nodded, and Ron's eyes darted toward the door, as if he was terrified that Voldemort would suddenly appear in the doorway at the sound of his name. "Well, I heard it," Harry said softly. Three pair of eyes looked at him in surprise, confused and concerned.

"There's no way you could've heard it, Harry…unless--wait, did a different prophesy get broken instead or something?" Hermione scratched her head in bewilderment. Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore knew. He heard the prophesy being given, and he saved the memory in his Pensieve. And he let me see it." All attention was zoomed in on Harry, and his friends were now nearly oblivious to the crashing and yelling downstairs.

"The prophesy talked about me and Voldemort. It said I would be the one who could 'vanquish' him. It said that neither of us could live while the other one did, and stuff like that. So basically, one of us will have to kill the other. And so I'll have to kill him. So it will end."

Everyone stared at Harry. Silence loudly filled the room for a few long minutes. And then Hermione rested a hand on Harry's arm and squeezed it reassuringly, while Ron looked thoughtful and worried.

"So anyway," Harry said, looking for a subject change. He glanced around the room, not meeting anyone's eyes but feeling much lighter now that his burden was shared.

And then-

"I'll read," Ginny said firmly, snatching the green leather diary from Harry's hand.

"Page four," Hermione said softly.

More yells circulated through the Burrow. More crashes. More violent shakes shook the house frame. And then Ginny cleared her throat a little and began:

"_September 12_

"_So a lot's been happening. I'm sorry I've not written for such a long time. I only have a minute before I have to go (I'll tell you where to in a moment), but I just wanted to write about some stuff before I forget. _

"_Natalie is like, my new best friend. She's so nice, and so fun to be with. And she fancies Sirius, the kid who looks like the Hartford brothers. So I showed her my picture of Jimmy that I brought--the one Kelly took from her kitchen window when he was playing football in the street--and we've decided that she can marry Sirius and I'll marry Jimmy, and we can tell people that they're brothers, and be sister-in-laws, because Sirius and Jimmy look, like, super-similar. _

"_School's not going too good. I think I'll expand on that note later, as it's rather depressing. _

"_Janna is a total dirt bag. I hate her so much. Which is really too bad, because we're stuck living together for the next seven years in the same dormitory and everything. The other day Annie and Natalie and me were talking, and Annie said that Janna is always talking about us behind our backs, saying mean things about me being a 'stupid muggleborn moron' and REALLY mean things about Natalie because she's black. _

"_Of course Annie didn't enjoy hearing any of that, as she's part Asian AND muggleborn. Obviously, Janna is not only a bigot, but also pretty stupid about who she spills her gossip to. _

"_So Natalie and me were really mad about what Janna said, so we decided it would be fun to pull a prank on her. Annie thought it was a good idea, but she was too scared to help us._

"_So me and Natalie used a jinx on Janna that made her face and neck really swollen and green, and just for fun, we added purple polka dots to it. So she woke up and spazed out, because she looked awful, like an alien (and, as she's probably prejudice to aliens as well, that was probably pretty traumatizing to her). Since Natalie and I aren't very good witches yet, the dots were already really faded when she woke up, and her face was back to normal by lunch time. However, I think there's still a tinge of green on the nape of her neck._

"_Professor McGonagall found out it was me and Natalie, and so we got detentions and she yelled at us, saying we were a disgrace to the name of Gryffindor or something. So I feel terrible, because it feels like I've started off the year on a very bad note. Probably because I have. _

"_Anyway, I think I have a crush on Sirius, too, but of course I won't tell Natalie or anything like that, because she'd probably be sad or mad at me, and it's just a crush, so it's not worth telling._

"_Janna's cousin is Sirius's best friend, and Annie told Natalie and me that she heard him (I think his name is James) and Sirius talking about what happened, and we think they know it was us. We're not sure if they'll be sore at us and try to avenge the prank we pulled on James's cousin._

"_Well, that was longer than I thought it would be. It's time for me to go, though, so I'll write more later! I have detention to head to right now. _

_"Diary, I've always been a pretty good girl. I follow the rules. I get top grades. I have no enemies. Well, I haven't ever, until this year, had enemies. And this is the first time I've gotten detention, and the first time I did something really rebellious. And my grades--well, we're not gonna go there now, because Natalie's telling me to 'hurry my butt up.' _

"_Anyway, this is all just so foreign to me. It feels weird, being in the magical world. I don't feel like I belong. Or at least, like the true Lily Evans belongs here. I want to go back to being to my old self. I'm terrified that I'm morphing into a stranger--a stranger that I have no desire to morph into. _

"_Shoot, I really need to go. We're late. Bye! _

"_Love from Lily"_

Ginny stared at the diary pages strangely for a moment, and then glanced around the room.

"Go on," Harry said, as a loud crash sounded from somewhere below.

Nodding, Ginny turned to the next page and continued:

"_September 15_

"_Hello, Diary. Today was really crazy._

"_I woke up same as any other day, except a little bit earlier. Margaret McGonagall was up already, too, and she was practically hyperventilating about the Potions quiz we took two days ago, that she's sure she failed. _

"_Margaret gets really tense about stuff like school, because her mum is a teacher and has high expectations of her. But she really gets worked up about grades and what not, and I don't understand why. She's a genius, really. Everyone says she'll be Head Girl seventh year, which is probably true._

"_I like to get good grades, and I work hard in school, but this girl is so focused on getting top marks, it's ridiculous. And she's not even muggle-born, like me! Not to mention, she has no need to even focus on getting high marks. She just gets them automatically._

"_Anyway, so this morning she was SO emotionally high-strung, and so I wasn't sure if I should comfort her and miss breakfast or just ignore it--I mean, we're not really friends or anything. _

"_But then Natalie woke up and she just leapt at the chance to help Margaret feel better, so feeling like a complete jerk, I decided to help as well, by getting her a Kleenex or something. (I know--I'm SO helpful, huh?) _

"_But anyway, so Margaret thanked us for helping, and went off to class. _

"_While we were in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall looked around and asked where Margaret was._

"_We were all surprised--nobody had really noticed her missing. So Professor McG. sent Alice and Natalie to find out if Margaret was in the dormitory. She wasn't. Then a Hufflepuff prefect came in at the end of class and told her that Margaret had been found unconscious somewhere, and that she was in the hospital wing._

"_Margaret is still in the hospital, and nobody knows what happened. But even Janna's been subdued lately, just because it's a big mystery what happened. Madam Pomfrey knows how to cure everything, but Margaret just won't wakeup. _

"_Also, I was going to tell about my grades. _

"_Basically, I'm failing everything except for Charms, in which I have an 'above average' grade. Pathetic, I know. Mum and Daddy will flip out when quarter reports are sent home. I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm just an awful witch!_

"_Petunia has been ignoring me entirely. I've owled her tons. I even charmed a card to sing to her. But she just won't reply. It's driving me mad, diary! My life is just crumbling under my feet! I'm not the top student anymore--that would be Margaret, and I'm not even second or third--I think I'm in the lowest rank. My sister is avoiding me. Kelly has been too busy to write much, either, and Jimmy's not around. And Janna makes life miserable in any way she can, with her stupid personality and blind prejudice ideas._

"_Basically, the only good thing here is Natalie, and Annie and Alice are really nice, too, and Sirius, just because he reminds me of Jimmy--but then again, maybe that's not so good. The teachers always nag me, and I just feel like I'm drowning in the cauldron of magic. I just want OUT!_

"_Professor McGonagall just called Janna, Annie, Alice, Natalie and me downstairs, probably to tell us how Margaret is doing. So I'll write more later. I'm sorry this entry was so dramatic--I just read over some of the last few lines. I guess I'm just in a weird mood. Maybe magic is getting to my head, making me a little nutters. _

"_Until next time, Love from Lily, YourDrowning Diary-Writer."_

"Wasn't your mum Head Girl, Harry?" Hermione demanded as Ginny looked up from the diary again. "She must've improved her grades."

Harry nodded. "She was, so I guess she picked things up later," he said.

"Let's read on," Ron said with a shrug. "McGonagall never talks about her daughter. Maybe she died or something." Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at him. The three turned to look at Ginny. She was looking on in the diary, her eyes darting over the next page.

"What's it say, Gin?" Harry demanded.

She looked up, her soft brown eyes meeting his.

"Ron's right. She died," she said softly. "Lil-your mum- wrote a really short entry saying that Margaret died a few weeks later, and that the funeral was to be held the following day. The next entry is dated three years later." Everyone stared at Ginny, shocked.

"She really died?" Ron said in astonishment. "How?"

"Doesn't say."

"And we still don't know why your mum's eyes changed," Hermione murmured, staring off vacantly, looking extremely disappointed.

Crashes were still erupting from downstairs, but the four teenagers hardly noticed, as they were each off in their own little worlds, conjuring up explanations to the increasingly bewildering story of Harry's mother's eyes.

Suddenly, the loudest crash yet thumped the youth from their thoughts, forcing them back into the present.

Ginny shot up from her seat and tossed the dairy aside, grabbing her wand from her pocket.

Professor McGonagall's voice suddenly filled the room, as if she was standing right there with them.

"_Detangio_!" Everyone looked around, aghast.

"What the-"

"She's warning us!" Hermione shrieked, whipping her wand out. "Death Eaters are coming upstairs, and she can't hold them off any more!

"How the heck did you know _that_?" Ron demanded.

"Never you mind. Get ready," she snapped. Harry felt a searing pain on his forehead. He hardly flinched, though. He was getting used to it.

"We won't get in trouble for using our wands, will we?" Harry wondered, remembering the previous summer.

"Merlin, Harry, of course not! And even if yes, now's not the time to fret over that! _Alohamora_!" Hermione said hurriedly.

The door flew open, and Harry braced himself as it swished open to reveal…nothing.

Ron and Harry led the way as the four cautiously marched to the empty threshold. The house was dark, and the only an eerie jet of light from outside streamed in, golden and mystical.

Crashes still sounded from below, and a thick, smoky dust filtered through the air. However, no voices could be heard.

No sign of human life could be detected by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they slowly stepped as quietly as they could, down the first step, then the second…they reached the level of the house where Ginny's room was located.

And there they saw Professor McGonagall, lying crumpled on the ground.

Ginny gasped, and Hermione let out a sob. Ron dropped to his knees and grabbed the older woman's wrist.

"She's breathing," he said after a moment, and relief rushed over the four.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked, looking nervous. "The house is…dead…"

"Not yet, actually," a squeaky voice said from above. Harry knew that voice. Four heads jerked upward to see Amos Diggory sitting on a step two meters away.

"Mr. Diggory?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No--it's Pettigrew," Ron spat angrily. "He must've transformed into his rodent-self as we came down."

"The Dark Lord is coming," Pettigrew said softly, and Harry glowered at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ginny yelled. Pettigrew managed to block the curse, and was about to shoot his own at her when he suddenly went white, and crumpled to the ground.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione stunned Pettigrew. "Just in case…" she said as Ron and Harry looked quizzically at her.

"Why did he pass out?" Ginny marveled.

Harry began to shrug, and then he noticed something--a little bronze spider, skittering across the floor, away from Pettigrew, the golden sunlight gleaming on its brilliant little form.

Just then, a very distraught Mrs. Weasley appeared, covered in dust.

"What are you doing down here?" she demanded. She then saw Professor McGonagall, and her face went ashen.

"She's alive," Ron said quickly.

"Oh thank the heavens," Mrs. Weasley said, suddenly seeming very weak. "I think it's about over…Dumbledore and Moody are checking some things. He told me to have Minerva get this Portkey to you lot. We'll bring your stuff along later, and explain everything." And Mrs. Weasley pulled a wooden ladle from her apron pocket. She tapped it with her wand as soon as all four youth were touching it, and before they could utter another word, Harry and his friends were whisked away…

* * *

In a heap, the four fell to the cold stone ground of the Great Hall. 

"We're at Hogwarts?" Ginny said vaguely. Professor Flitwick appeared.

"Hello," he said cheerily. "Professor Dumbledore told me you'd be arriving here. Said you may be staying overnight while repairs are applied to the Burrow, depending on how long it takes to clean up. Sorry about your house, Ron, Ginny," he said. "If you head for the kitchens, you can get some dinner. Dormitories are undergoing summer cleaning, but other arrangements will be made for the night if needed. Dumbledore seemed to think you'd all be happier here for the night than at Order headquarters. He'll be back soon to talk to you, and I think Mister and Misses Weasley will be by as soon as the house is cleared up, to get you all back home."

"Food?" Ron repeated in a raspy voice. "Come on guys!" And he practically sprinted off toward the kitchens, Harry, Ginny and Hermione following at a less enthusiastic pace, despite the loud grumbles of their stomachs.

"I really hope McGonagall's okay," Ginny said.

"Yeah, things didn't turn out so well for her daughter when she was knocked unconscious," Hermione pointed out.

"You're awfully quiet, Harry. You okay?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, I reckon," he said, shrugging. In truth, he felt responsible for what had happened. The Burrow wouldn't have been attacked if not for him.

The three traveled in silence the remainder of the way to the kitchens.

After dinner, Dumbledore came, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"The Burrow's all ready for you to return home to," the elderly headmaster said, his tired blue eyes smiling at the four youth. "Oh, and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, these are for you." He handed each girl an envelope. Harry recognized the letters to be Misuse of Magic warning letters.

"Let's Floo home," Mrs. Weasley said, looking cleaner but very tired.

* * *

The Burrow was a disaster. Dumbledore had helped repair the damage inflicted on the home's structure, but many odds and ends were forever changed. The family clock was cracked down the center. Picture frames were broken, breakable vases and keepsakes had shattered and been removed forever. The dining table was scraped up pretty badly, and the number of dishes had decreased immensely. The front room sofa was still covered in dust, and a sticky pool of blood defiled the center cushion. 

"Did anyone--" Ron began to ask as he saw the pool of blood.

"Nobody died, Ronald, no," Mr. Weasley sighed. "Mundungus is pretty scraped up, and Tonks will be in the hospital for a while. And Minerva was stunned pretty hard. But no, no deaths tonight."

"Good," Ron said, looking much happier. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, taking in the damage that had been done to the home.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, looking around the house he loved so much, which had been so carelessly wrecked. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't come--"

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny snapped. "It's not your fault. It's flippen You-Know-Who. Nobody blames you, so stop apologizing." He looked at Ginny, grateful but still unsure.

"Still, I'm sorry," he said, glancing around at the rest of the Weasley family.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Ginny is right. Now off to bed, you lot. There's a lot of cleaning to be done over the next couple of weeks, and I'll be needing all the help I can get from you kids."

As Harry climbed into bed, thoughts of the day's events piled up inside his head, and he felt himself slip into an uneasy, confused sleep, anxious for morning, when he could ponder the day's revelations further with a clear mind.

* * *

_A/N: Ahhh, a very long chapter! (For me, at least) It kinda went different than I planned, so please review and tell me what your thoughts are! And thank you for reading! :)_


	13. McGonagall's Misery

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: McGonagall's Misery

* * *

**

The next day was spent cleaning the Burrow. After Harry and Hermione completed the tedious task of dusting the front room and cleaning the furniture upholstery, the two plopped down next to each other on the squeaky old couch.

"How did this place get so dirty in just an hour or two?" Hermione wondered, looking about.

"Dunno, but I really wish Dobby was here," Harry said, massaging his wrist tenderly. It was sore from dusting for nearly two hours, and was turning bright red.

Feeling Hermione's angry brown eyes boring into him, Harry cringed.

"Flip. Shouldn't have said that," he muttered.

"You wish you had a house elf, aye?" Hermione snapped. "A servant of your own. To work for you. Wait on you hand and foot. Harry, you're despicable!" Hermione spat angrily.

Harry swore inwardly. Why had he chosen to say such an idiotic thing to _Hermione _of all people?

"Dobby is your friend Harry! He worships you because you treat him differently! I can't believe you just said that. I just can't believe it. That was so base, Harry. So base."

"What? I'd pay him! He just _likes_ to clean, and so I said I wish he was here to help us out a bit."

Hermione glowered at him.

"Calm down, Hermione!" Harry groaned. "I was-- I was kidding. Can't you take a joke?" His eyes met her still-angry brown orbs. "Apparently not. I'm sorry," he said earnestly.

Before Hermione could chasten her friend further, there was a knock on the door.

Ron darted into the room, a broom in hand. Eager for an excuse not to clean, he jolted the door open excitedly. And then he stared.

"Pro- _Professor_?" he said, sounding stricken.

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks, and tried to see who was at the door. When they realized they couldn't see from the couch, the two grudgingly left the couch and joined Ron at the threshold.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said. Harry looked at his teacher quizzically.

"Are you feeling alright today, Professor?" he asked, remembering the state they had found her in the previous day.

McGonagall nodded curtly at Ron and Hermione, and in reply to Harry, said, "Not entirely, but I've felt worse, Potter. I need to talk with you lot." Ron looked worriedly at his friends, and back at the stern teacher.

"Why? What did we do?" he asked defensively.

"I want to talk to Ginny as well," she added curtly, turning a deaf ear to Ron. "And Molly, actually. The anti-Apparation charm was never removed from the house. She may want to do that sometime."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked in right then, and Professor McGonagall nodded politely to them from the door.

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald, invite her in!" Mrs. Weasley chided. The Hogwarts professor smiled a rare mile at Mrs. Weasley as Ron looked embarrassedly downward.

A few minutes later, McGonagall was seated in a stiff-looking chair in the living room, with Harry and Hermione sitting on either side of Ginny, and Ron nervously perched on the arm of the couch by Harry. Mrs.Weasley was currently talking to Dumbledore through the fireplace, trying to figure out how to lift the anti-Apparation charm from the house.

The four you glanced bewilderedly at their Tranfiguration teacher, and an uncomfortable silence followed.

Finally, McGonagall decided to break the silent bubble that seemed to be suffocating the room.

"Yesterday when Pettigrew was threatening to go upstairs, I turned into Mr. Weasley's bedroom to hear what was going on, to know if you were all prepared for a possible attack.

"I happened to hear you four discussing the death of a girl named Margaret McGonagall. My daughter," McGonagall said, her expression passive. "I heard you inquiring about her death, and then wondering about something concerning Lily Potter's eyes. And I have some information that could prove helpful if you're interested." Not waiting for any response from the students now gaping at McGonagall in shock, she continued.

"I believe that my daughter's death and Lily Evans Potter's eyes are most certainly connected. I don't quite understand how, but I can give you some background information. I myself have always wondered what changed Lily's eyes. It happened immediately after Margaret's death. But it wasn't only her eyes that were changed. Her performance in school sky-rocketed when Lily's eyes changed. And she passed on the green eye gene to Harry. So it was permanent."

Harry felt rather like a codfish, gaping at his teacher in awe and wonder. How did she know all of that?

"So you know?" he finally managed to ask. "You know about her eyes. How are her eyes connected to your daughter's death?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to seem insensitive, but aching to know the story. "What happened, Professor?"

McGonagall's face clouded over, and her eyes got a faraway gleam in them.

"Margaret was always a gifted witch. She had a thirst to become better, though. She was never quite happy with herself, feeling like she wasn't at her fullest potential yet, and unhappy to be anything less than her best. Of course, such drive to succeed is good, but I suppose she took things a little too seriously. I wasn't much help. Margaret's father died before she was born, and I think my expectations of her may have been a little high. She was a brilliant girl.

"Capable of accomplishing anything and everything that she desired, Margaret was on the road to a successful life long before she even came to Hogwarts. I knew she over-stressed frequently over trite matters, but I never thought it to be a problem. Striving for perfection-- how could aiming for the stars be a bad thing? And so I continued to pressure her to do well. She was greater at Transfiguration at the start of her first year than even I was at the end of my seventh year, and I received numerous honors and exceptional scores on my NEWTs. So anyone can see that she was very talented.

"When she came to Hogwarts, I encouraged Margaret to continue to succeed. One night one of her roommates was awakened by her sometime past midnight. The girl came and summoned me to their dormitory, not saying why but clearly concerned. When I arrived, I found Margaret in the queerest state. She was doing some late-night cramming for an exam, studying more feverishly than I ever thought possible. And then, when I asked her what she was doing, she jumped up and began running about the room, screaming a the top of her lungs and throwing everything in sight as hard as she could, yelling at me for disturbing her while she studied.

"Naturally, I was very concerned. The next morning, she didn't recollect the event at all, and said she had slept soundly the previous night.

"Worried about my daughter's health, I sent her to Madam Pomfrey, but Poppy said that Margaret never did come to see her.

"I heard nothing more about my daughter's anxiety and stress. There were no more strange hyperactive outbursts. Her grades continued to be excellent. I had no reason to worry.

"And then one day she didn't show up for my class. I was worried, so I sent a couple of her roommates to see if she was ill in her dormitory or if she had slept late.

"The roommates returned to say that Margaret was no where to be found. Later, she was found unconscious. She was taken to the hospital. For once, Poppy had not idea what had happened. She tried numerous potions and other spells to awaken her, but Margaret never woke-up. She died three weeks later." McGonagall was now getting teary-eyed, dabbing her face with a hanky she'd conjured up. "She died, leaving me alone."

Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged stunned looks.

Unsure of what to say, they sat in a sad, uneasy silence, until Ginny stood and hugged the older woman. McGonagall looked abashed over Ginny's shoulder, but she returned the hug, patting the young woman's back.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," she said croakily. Ginny smiled at her teacher warmly.

"Thanks for coming over and telling us," she said. "I'm sure it isn't easy to talk about Margaret's death. We really appreciate it."

McGonagall regained her composure, looking embarrassed over her little break down. She stood, and everyone else followed suite.

"Well of course it was no problem," she said briskly. "I want to know about Lily Potter's eyes very much as well, so you lot had better figure it out and give me a full report when you come back to school."

Ron groaned.

"An _actual_ report?" he asked weakly.

"12 inches of parchment, in black ink, neatly written in legible cursive," she said routinely.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"_What_?"

"She's joking, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Is she?" Harry was feeling just as worried as Ron now.

"Of course she is."

"Actually," Professor McGonagall said, causing the youth to look up (or down, in Ron and Harry's cases) at her anxiously. "Actually, I think I'll give five points of extra credit for each report I receive. But I suppose I can't give actual homework over the break." She looked rather saddened by this reality.

"Thank Merlin," Ron muttered.

Just then Mrs. Weasley bustled back into the room.

"Minerva! Glad I caught you before my children scared you out of the house." Ron and Ginny looked indignantly at their mother, who ignored them and continued. "I was wondering if I could ask you about that anti-Apparation charm."

"Certainly." McGonagall seemed to have recuperated entirely to her usual stern, non-emotional, rarely smiling self.

"Come on," Ginny hissed, and she beckoned for her brother, Hermione and Harry to follow her upstairs.

Ron hurtled the feather duster he'd been holding throughout their teacher's visit into a corner and the three followed his little sister up to his bedroom.

"What, Gin?" Ron asked. "Why are you always inviting yourself into my room these days? I know you fancy Harry, but for Merlin's sake--"

"What?" Ginny looked stunned. "Fancy Harry?" And then she laughed heartily, as if that was the funniest thing ever to escape her brother's mouth. "Whatever, Ronny. We're in your room because all of the stuff Harry inherited from Sirius is in here. Come on. You're not _that _thick, are you?"

"R-R-RONNY? _Never_ call me that again! Or I'll call you _Ginevra_!" Ron's face was purple with rage. Hermione and Harry exchanged raised-eyebrow looks.

"Shut up," Ginny said, sounding bored. "I was just playing. Anyway, I want to see if there's anything else up here that can help us."

"It's not like we learned anything revolutionary about Harry's mum's eyes from McGonagall," Ron said. "We learned about her daughter's death, and that Lily's eyes changed right after she died, and that McGonagall is indeed capable of crying."

"Of course she is," Hemione said, rolling her eyes at Ron. "And we learned more than that." As Hermione began to rattle off the revelations McGonagall's visit presented, Ginny began to go through the contents recklessly jammed into Harry's trunk.

"Okay, Hermione, we get it," Ron said through gritted teeth. "Fine. It's good she came, and it's nice that she told us about her daughter dying. But I'm getting tired of trying to figure out what happened to Harry's mum's eyes over twenty years ago. It's impossible. We won't figure it out. Not even you and your freakishly sharp mind can solve this stupid mystery of the past. I'm going to get a sandwich. Anyone else hungry?" Harry looked at his best friend carefully.

"I'll have one," he finally said. "Can you bring it up?" Ron nodded, and left the room.

"He's such a dolt sometimes!" Hermione huffed. "A complete potser. Of course we can solve it. RON! GET BACK HERE!"

And then Hermione darted after Ron, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. _(A/N: Surprise?)_

"What's this?" Ginny was holding up a jar. The jar was filled with a strange, silvery liquid-like substance. The substance was swirling around, and strange images were visible inside. A piece of aged and yellowing masking tape labeled the rusty lid of the jar. "It says _James's Pensieve_…" Ginny looked up at Harry, confused. "Aren't Pensieves those big bowls where older witches and wizards store their memories?" Harry nodded.

"Although I reckon they're not just for older wizards," he added. "I mean, my dad had this, and he wasn't very old." Ginny nodded.

"Can we see what's inside?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I've been inside Pensieves before. Not really sure how to get out--I've always kind of been forced out, but I'm sure it's not hard." Ginny looked excited.

"I've hard about these. It's supposed to be really rad-- you can basically go back in time and just watch things invisibly. Whose Pensieve have you been in?" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Dumbledore's….and Snape's…" Ginny looked surprised. "I'll tell you about it later," he said quickly. "Here, let's see what's in here." And he took the jar from Ginny's small hands and pried the lid off. Ginny leaned over the jar, and Harry did likewise.

"So…we're going to go inside? Is it the same as going in a normal Pensieve? I mean…this is a jar," Ginny said slowly.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but usually I just lean over and get-- Ginny?"

She was gone! Harry looked around, wondering what had happened to her. And then he caught a glimpse of red in the Pensieve.

"Ah-ha," he muttered.

And then, hoping for the best, he leaned over the jar and felt himself get sucked into the swiveling, silvery contents of his father's memory…

* * *

_**Ah, yes. A short chapter. Don't hate me! Next one will be long, I promise! And sorry about the long wait.**_

_**So, now to last chapter's reviewers:**_

**hppigeonluv:** I couldn't really answer that now, could I? ;) Thanks!

**kitty:** Wow, thanks! Also thanks for reviewing every flippin chapter of my story!

**i lurve ron: **Thanks

**Annmarie Aspasia:** That will be discovered in due time...Thank you!

**ObsessivePerfectionist:** Hey, thanks! I feel honored to receive such praise from an obsessive perfectionist! :)

**The Wolf's Pen:** Why thank you!

**fire-icecat:** Alas, while Janna may be a total witch, I will say that she is _not_ a murderer. Thanks for reading!

**Author of the Mark:** Thank you! :)

**KMK:** Of course we'll find out about Lily's eyes! But alas, it will be a few chapters...And thanks for the review!

**Ron's Only Girl:** Thanks a bunch! I love reviews, no matter how long, how deep, how snide...Hmmm, maybe I'll write a song...

**HecateDeMort:** Thanks!

**emikae:** You were late for church because you read my story?!? Awww! I feel uber special! Well, this chapter's short enough, it shouldn't make you late for anything...

**tina7610813:** Hey, thank you much! And my lips are sealed about the spiders! :)

_**Thank you SO MUCH everyone who has reviewed! And everyone reading. You're all fabulous! If I could, I'd buy chocolate for you all! I really am sorry this chapter is rather short, and that it took so long to post. Maybe a big cluster of reviews from all my lovely readers will motivate me to post a longer chapter sooner...No pressure or anything. ;) I love ya guys! Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year!

* * *

**_


	14. James's Pensieve

**I am SO sorry for the VERY long wait! I know-I'm a terrible person! And I truly do feel awful. But I tried to make up for my slothfulness by writing an EXTREMELY long chapter-by my standards, for certain-and you will get a BIG revelation here! I hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: James's Pensieve**

Harry glanced around.

Where was Ginny?

He was standing on a hardwood floor, next to a crackling fire. There were brown dragon skin couches and chairs dotting the room, and large paintings and tapestries of ancient looking individuals and faraway places coated the walls. And a small boy, who looked very familiar, ran into the room. The small, shaggy-haired child was sitting next to the fire, a quill in hand. He was scribbling on a very long sheet of green and yellow striped parchment, humming a song cheerfully to himself. The little boy looked about five years old, and Harry felt an odd pang somewhere in his throat. He was in his father's Pensieve. His father's memories. And he was looking at his father. It felt strange.

Harry watched anxiously, wondering in the back of his mind where Ginny was, but not really caring at the same time. He was in his father's memory jar. Ginny would be fine, and in the meantime, he appreciated some one-on-one time in his dad's memory.

Young James Potter scribbled merrily, oblivious to his future-son's presence. Harry noticed that he continuously looked up into the fire, as if expecting someone to pop in. And then, someone did. It was an elderly man, with a matted, gray beard and a shiny, bald head. He had big blue eyes magnified by enormous spectacles, and a big, genuine (albeit rather crazy-looking) grin on his wrinkled face.

"Jamie, my boy," the man said. Harry was surprised by his voice. It wasn't croaky or weathered, like most old people's. Instead, it was energetic and youthful sounding. "Jamie, your dad did it again! He just shook hands with the Prime Minister!"

James Potter grinned.

"Can't I please come and celebrate with everyone? Please, Grampappy?" he begged, his high little voice cracking a bit.

The elderly man shook his head wearily.

"No, my boy. Not tonight. But your mother will be home soon. There's still paper work. Details to go over. Your father and I will probably be here until tomorrow 'round suppertime."

James sighed in disappointment.

"Daddy's never home," he whispered. "Neither are you."

"We'll be home tomorrow," the old man said encouragingly. "We'll bring you a surprise, too. And we'll have your mum make some roast, and maybe we can go out to ice cream after dinner. And we'll tell you everything. Promise." James looked up at the old man solemnly.

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life, Jamie. But I've got to go now. We'll see you tomorrow."

The old man's face vanished, and the child James Potter looked down, defeated.

And Harry found himself being whirled from the memory, and immediately placed in a new scene.

James was sitting on a marble countertop, his brown eyes merry as he talked animatedly to a woman wearing a blue checkered apron over her clothes. The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties, and had the same expressive, dark brown eyes as her son. Her dark blonde hair was cut short, and she was very petite. Harry stared at the woman. She must be his grandmother. Her round face was pleasant as she listened attentively to her son, and her eyes smiled all the while. She held her wand casually in her left hand as she conducted a pile of potatoes in a ceremony of scrubbing, peeling and chopping, her attention not wavering from young James.

"…and then I'm going to buy Gringotts and become very, very rich, and I'll buy a mansion bigger than the Minister of Magic's, and marry the prettiest girl in Europe-maybe a princess-and we'll have 5,000 house elves to wait on us, and we can go on vacations all the time!" James's mother raised an eyebrow at this.

"Whatever would you do with 5,000 house elves, dear? Don't you think having one is just fine? I think Hinkary is quite an efficient house elf for our family."

"Well, I don't want my very beautiful princess-wife to have to cook or sew or iron like you do," James said.

"But maybe she'll want to," Mrs. Potter reasoned. "I would be so bored if Hinkary did everything. And I like to sew and cook and iron."

"Well my wife won't," James said firmly. His mother just laughed.

"If you say so, dear. We'll see-"

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. James and his mother peered from the kitchen counter, around the wall dividing the kitchen from the entryway.

"Daddy!" James cried cheerfully. He struggled to get down from the counter and ran over to the tall man with a mass of jet black, ruffled hair, and embraced him.

"Will!" Mrs. Potter said, smiling at her husband.

"Jamie, it's great to see you!" William Potter said happily. "Why don't you run upstairs and fetch your sisters so we can have some family time before dinner?" James nodded eagerly and darted up the stairs.

Will Potter turned to his wife, is cheerful expression gone. Harry glanced at the staircase, wondering if he should follow his father. But James had stopped at the top of the staircase, sensing something important was about to happen, and was leaning over the stair rail, listening intently to his parents. Harry turned back to his grandparents anxiously.

"What is it?" Mrs. Potter asked, concern etched deeply into her pleasant features. "Where's your father?"

Will Potter had the same shocking blue eyes as the man Harry had seen in the fire earlier. They were now very sad, full of emotion.

"Charlotte, Dad had an accident. It was that damned Black-Gregore or something. They got into a dual, and Dad-you know he's getting older-he didn't come out of it so well."

"Oh Merlin! Will, is he alright?"

"I don't know. I took him to St. Mungo's. Now all we can do is pray."

Harry glanced up and saw his father staring down in horror as he took in the news. And then Harry felt himself whisked away…

* * *

Scenes flashed past. 

He saw his father, looking a few years older, flying on a broomstick alongside another dark haired boy; his father anxiously waiting to be sorted; his father exchanging high-fives with Sirius while a furious Professor Flitwick scolded the two boys…

And then he landed again, in a new scene.

James looked older now-probably about thirteen or fourteen. The setting had changed: They were now outside, on a rainy, blustery day, in the center of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. Sleet slashed through the air, mud puddles gushed higher every second. James was standing on the sidelines of the pitch, his broom in hand, donning Gryffindor Quidditch robes. He was currently yelling something unintelligible as the crowd roared a mixture of swear words, boos and applause.

"NO WAY!" the commentator yelled. "What a load of dung. Well, according to the ref, Boron will be sent to the sidelines for the rest of the game. (Which, I might add, is totally unfair.) So Slytherin calls an emergency time-out in hopes of finding a replacement for Boron, while Gryffindor checks on their team's pathetic little injured seeker, not to mention captain. I guess that's what happens when mudbloods lead a team."

There was a scruffy chuckling that trickled through the intercom, and a few students yelled out obscenities indignantly. It came as a surprise to Harry that no teacher censored this student's commentating, as McGonagall always did for Lee Jordan. By the sounds of it, the commentator was a Slytherin. He then realized that Lee Jordan wouldn't be commentating for Quidditch matches this school year. _'Oh Merlin-don't let it be some dumb Slytherin, like this bloke' _he thought.

James ran over with another reserve player as the Gryffindor team came to the ground and surrounded a very bloody girl, who apparently has been attacked by two bludgers and a beater bat at once.

"Flip!" someone yelled. "Damn Slytherin and that bloody Malfoy!"

"Hallie, are you okay?"

The girl shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dang it, I'm so sorry, guys," she sobbed. "Martin, why don't you take over? I think I'm gonna pass out. I fell terrible. As captain I should stay…"

"No way, Hallie, you're going to see Madam Pomfrey immediately. I'll do my best," the boy Harry reckoned was Martin said brazenly.

The team agreed, and Captain Hallie was transported to the hospital wing.

"Alright, we need a seeker," Martin said firmly. "We've _got _to win this game. Damn it, we HAVE to!" He looked furiously about at his teammates.

"Potter can go in," a tall, freckly boy said.

"Potter, what position do you play?" Martin demanded.

"Chaser." James looked terrified and gleeful all at once.

"Not anymore, you don't. Now mount on to that flippen broom of yours, and lets win this bloody match!" Martin roared. The team exchanged bemused looks as they remounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. James glanced back at the other reserve player and smiled a small smile at him. Harry suddenly realized it was Amos Diggory. Diggory looked a little older than James, and Harry sensed his keen disappointment as James accelerated with the rest of the team.

'_So that's why he was so arrogant about Cedric beating me in third year,'_ Harry mused. _'Old grudges die hard, I guess.' _

Harry lost track of time as he got caught up in the match. Slytherin was ahead by thirty when a collective gasp overwhelmed the crowd.

"James Potter's got it!" a breathy girl on the sidelines said eagerly to her clan of Hufflepuff friends. They all watched in eager anticipation, squealing and giggling.

James was soaring through the air, the Snitch just centimeters from his outstretched hand. And then, as he finally wrapped it inside his fingers, and let out a victorious yell heard even by Harry, the Quidditch pitch evaporated from the scene and Harry found himself whisking past random memories again.

He caught a glimpse of his mother, looking to be about fifteen, shaking hands with his despised Potions professor, Snape. And then he saw more small glimpses, of James and Sirius skinny dipping off a cliff above a moonlit lake; the Marauders transfiguring into animal forms; Remus Lupin dancing with Lily; James holding a fire whiskey bottle out to Sirius with a quizzical look; Lily crying into James's shoulder, her hand enclosed around something by her neck…Harry watched in wonder as little clips swirled by. _'I should probably find Ginny soon,' _he thought offhandedly. How he'd find her, he had yet to figure out…

And then he stopped in a new scene. He looked around anxiously, and realized abruptly that he was at King's Cross Train Station, at Platform 9 ¾ with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. And a red-haired girl, whose back was to him. He grinned. It was probably him mother. This could be interesting.

"I'll race you through, Moony," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows challengingly.

"Merlin, please don't do that, Padfoot. It makes your eyebrows look like flobberworms," Remus said.

James and Peter laughed, and James quickly said,

"I'll race you, Padfoot." Sirius grinned.

"Right on, bro. Okay, on your mark…"

James and Sirius prepared themselves, holding their heavy laden trolleys bracingly before them,

"Get set…"

Remus and Peter stepped away from the dangerous duo,

"GO!"

As the two charged toward the barrier, the red-head turned to watch.

Her eyes met Harry's, and they both blinked.

"Ginny!" Harry grinned at her. "I didn't recognize you!"

Ginny Weasley grinned up at Harry.

"Whoa! I didn't see you here, Harry! Thank Merlin! I was beginning to worry that we'd be stuck in here forever!"

"Er…"

"What?" Ginny's soft brown eyes looked warily at him.

"I have no clue how to get out of here," Harry said.

Ginny blinked.

"Really?" He nodded. "Dang it! I've tried everything! I tried jumping, wishing my way out, walking away from stuff-"

"What?"

"Walking away-like out of memories. Like, for instance, everyone has walked out of this memory-or your dad has, at least. So here were are, in a white…abyss."

Harry started as he looked around. The train station was gone. The four Marauders were nowhere to be seen. All there was left was white…It was like a never ending white room.

"Has this happened to you yet?" he asked Ginny nervously.

"Oh yeah, twice, actually. This is the third time," Ginny sighed. "See, it's blank space in the jar. The memory left, 'cuz we didn't follow it. So now we're in an empty spot."

Harry looked around.

"How do we get out?"

"We don't," Ginny said with a shrug. She laughed at Harry's panic-stricken face. "But eventually something will come fill up the white space-you know, the contents are swirling all around and stuff."

"Er, right," Harry said, utterly confused.

"So, seen anything interesting?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought about his father's Quidditch match, and seeing his grandparents for the first time. He remembered seeing clips of his parents just moments ago. His mother sobbing into his father's shoulder; Sirius and James skinny dipping. For a few minutes, Harry forgot entirely about the question that had been prodding at his curiosity, demanding his full attention for weeks, and instead of worrying about his mother's eyes, his thoughts turned entirely to random, little questions about his parents' past. Like, why had she and Snape been shaking hands? And the way Lupin had looked when he danced with Lily…

Ginny was looking quizzically at him. He quickly averted his eyes from her piercing brown orbs and shrugged.

"Not really. Well, nothing interesting about my mum's eyes," he muttered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and sat down on the white, blank floor that Harry was surprised to note existed, patting the empty space next to her.

"Sit down," she said. It wasn't an order, but it wasn't a question either. Harry obediently sat down next to Ginny, slightly irritated.

"Why are we sitting?"

"Harry, we're not in your dad's Pensieve to solve a mystery. We're here because I was curious, and you didn't seem to mind the idea of coming along. We're here so you can learn about the parents you don't remember. We're here to just check things out; observe stuff. I didn't come with any notions of finding out more about your mum's eyes. It's not like that's all I think about. It is, yes, it is a very intriguing mystery. I want to know what happened as bad as you and Hermione and Ron. But it's not like everywhere I go with you, I go with the motive of learning about your mother's eyes. We're friends, Harry. Come on. Don't be thick. There's more to life than solving unsolved mysteries. So your mum has a mystery in her past. It's cool. If we solve it, that's great. But Harry, don't let it bother you! You're in your dad's Pensieve, for Merlin's sake! It's an amazing opportunity! Forget your mum's eyes just for now and enjoy a nice lesson in 'Getting to know your father.'"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"You should be a motivational speaker, you know that? Or maybe a politician." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Right. I won't even ask what provoked you to say _that_." Ginny smiled at Harry, and suddenly Harry felt something slip into his hand. After a moment, it dawned on him that it was Ginny's small, slightly cold hand intertwined with his. He looked at their hands in surprise, and then glanced at Ginny, who smiled a little half smile at him and squeezed his hand. He returned the smile and stored the memory of the feel of her hand, the feeling he got when she smiled at him, when her eyes met his, all in a little imaginary Pensieve in his mind, swearing to himself that if he ever got a Pensieve, this memory-in-the-making would go in it.

Harry wasn't sure how long he and Ginny sat there, hands intertwined, lost in their own thoughts, but all too soon Ginny leapt up and said,

"Here we go. The blank space is filling up. 'Bout time." Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets, pocketing his disappointment that the moment was over as well.

"This is pretty different from the normal Pensieves," he told Ginny. She eyed the nearing rush of jumble swirling toward them cautiously.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He would've expanded if not for the sudden thrust of memories whirling by the two.

"Ooh, this one looks good," Ginny said, and she led the way, sprinting toward a nearby memory lashing by.

Harry had no clue what gave her cause to think this would be a could memory to investigate, but followed the girl, jumping into the flashing-past scene with her.

* * *

The outside jumble of scenes and sounds vanished, and Harry found himself a dormitory very much like the one he lived in at Hogwarts. 

The circular room was furnished with four beds, each with deep red curtains pushed to the side. There was a window seat between two of the beds, and trunks were pushed to the foot of each bed.

One trunk was closed, the bed behind it neatly made. A skinny boy with sandy brown hair that was slightly overgrown and curly was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with his attention focused on a thick book.

The bed next to this one was in a completely opposite state. The bedding was crumpled to the floor in a shapeless heap, the trunk open with its contents hanging out and around it, and only the plump pillow seemed to be in place in the chaotic area. A dark haired boy with spectacles and dark brown eyes was pacing around this bed.

The next bed was rather messily made, and the occupant was lying on top of the covers, his hands behind his head, eyes closed. He was tall, well-built and had longish, dark hair that fell neatly over his closed eyes.

In the last bed, buried under the blankets, rested a short, plump lump. White-blond hair stuck out a bit from under his covers, but his face was covered by his blankets. He breathed evenly and deeply.

"Wormtail?" Sirius asked from his resting position. The lump didn't reply.

"He's already asleep," a pacing and anxious seeming James replied.

"Flip. I wanted to see if he'd get me some food from the kitchens."

"We just got back from there," James retorted. "I'm surprised you're not as big as Wormtail, the way you've been eating this year!"

"I'm a growing man!" Sirius said indignantly.

Remus snorted and looked up from his book.

"I hope to Merlin that you're done growing, mate," he said. "You're the tallest kid in the school."

Sirius grinned.

"You've got that right, Moony. It because Mrs. Potter fed me so well this summer. She cooks like a goddess! I think I'll marry your mum, Prongs. Think your dad'll mind?"

James rolled his eyes at Sirius, not replying.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who sensed his eyes on her and looked up at him.

"Do you know how old they are now?" she asked him softly. Harry nodded.

"Sounds like their in their sixth year. Maybe seventh…no, I think sixth." She nodded, and sat on the window seat. Harry sat next to her, and the two continued to watch the Marauders' exchange.

"Will you please stop pacing, Prongs?" Remus suddenly snapped. James stopped, teetered a bit in place, and then exasperatedly returned to pacing.

"What's wrong, bro?" Sirius asked. His eyes were still closed.

"Nothing. It's just…"

"What?"

"Ugh…nothing, I guess. Look, remember how we got up to the girls' dormitories once by flying on our brooms?"

Remus looked up swiftly, snapping his book shut. Even Sirius's eyes shot open.

"What are you planning?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Why do you need to go to the girls' dormitories _this_ time?" Remus groaned.

"Why _wouldn't_ he need to go to the girls' dormitories?" Sirius asked Remus incredulously. "So, Prongsie, what's going on in that thick cranium of your tonight?"

"Oh Merlin, I don't think I want to hear this," Remus said. He was grinning slightly.

James looked awkwardly around.

"Sorry, mates. I'll tell you later," he finally said. He then made his way to his hectic trunk, and extracted a broomstick, that to Harry, looked like an antique, but was very highly polished, and looked rather expensive for the time period.

"Can't we come, Prongsie? _Please_?" Sirius begged. "Are you gonna try something on Lily? 'Cause you know it won't work…"

"Shut up," James said irritably.

"Sorry bro, but you know it's true…"

"Right." James pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"James," Remus said seriously.

"Chill, Moony. He'll be good," Sirius said as James disappeared under the cloak.

"We need to follow him" Harry said to Ginny, standing up.

"He has an invisibility cloak," Ginny said doubtfully. "That'll be tough."

"We'll manage," Harry said confidently. "He's obviously going to the girls' dormitories."

"Think you'll be able to get up the staircase?" Ginny asked him dubiously.

"Er…Yeah, I reckon," Harry said. "I mean, we're just inside a memory."

"Alright," the girl said doubtfully. "Look, here he goes." The door to the Marauder's dormitory opened, and they heard a slight whisk as James flew out.

Harry and Ginny jogged after him. They followed James all the way to the girls' dormitories, where Harry was indeed able to travel up the stairs without them turning into a slide.

As he and Ginny jogged after the whishing sound of James's broom, they eventually found themselves at the threshold of a dormitory. A gold plaque over the door read: '_Sixth Year Girls_.' James had apparently stopped here, unsure of what to do next. And then the doorknob slowly turned, pulled by some unseen force which the two knew to be James's hand. And the door slowly inched forward. It opened more and more, and finally stopped moving. Ginny dared to peer around it, and Harry followed suit, but the two were quickly forced to pull back as the door began to shut again. The whishing sound returned, and the two followed it back to the Marauder's dormitory.

"That was an exciting field trip," Ginny said sarcastically as the two slumped back onto the window seat in time to watch James throw off the invisibility cloak and toss him broom aside. He was holding a leather-bound, green book.

"That's your mother's diary, Harry!" Ginny whispered. "What in the heck is he doing? The git! He stole her diary!"

"Whatchya got there?" Sirius asked James from his bed, where he was currently partaking of a pumpkin pasty.

James didn't reply.

"What did you steal, Prongs?" Remus asked sternly.

James didn't reply.

"Does it have to do with Lily?"

No reply.

"That's a yes," Sirius said wisely.

James was flipping through the pages. He finally found what he was looking for, and immediately became engrossed in the book.

"Is that a diary?" Remus suddenly demanded. He stood up. Sirius followed suit.

"Prongs! No way, mate! You stole Evan's diary!" Sirius chortled.

James was still reading anxiously. And then a huge grin crossed his face.

"Uh-oh. What's he smiling about?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Dunno, but it mustn't be something good. I think we'd best-" he swooped over to James and snatched the dairy away-"confiscate it."

Remus bounded over to Sirius, and read over his shoulder, while James jumped up defiantly to protest.

"I wasn't finished yet!" he snarled.

"No problem, bro," Sirius said cheerfully. "I can read aloud!"

James began to protest, but was overruled by Sirius, as he began to read in a high, girly voice, which seemed to be his imitation of Lily.

"_Dear Diary,_

"_Oh Merlin. You're going to die when you hear this. Really. _

"_Okay, brace yourself. _

"_You braced?_

"_Merlin. I hope so._

"_I KISSED JAMES POTTER!_

"_I know. You don't believe me. I barely believe myself. It's mad. Positively mad._

"_So it was all very strange. We were talking, and actually being civilized with each other all last week. And then, tonight, it just happened. Just like that._

"Wait, Prongs-did you snog her tonight?" Sirius asked in wonder. James's proud blush confirmed this. "No bloody way!" Sirius then continued:

"_I think I'll go shoot myself. Who'd of thought I'd kiss James Potter? James Potter, my arch enemy? I just can't get over it._

"_What's even worse is how much I enjoyed it. When I kissed James, it felt like the world stopped spinning, and like it was spinning twenty times faster, all at once. I felt like a goddess. And I felt like I was in Heaven. Kissing him was amazing."_

James was now grinning like a fool.

"Whew! Go Prongsie!" Sirius hooted. "She felt like a goddess in Heaven!" He then returned to his girly voice:

"_And now, even though it's time for me to be sleeping, I just can't get the image of James's dark brown eyes piecing into mine when he asked me what I'd do if he kissed me. I wasn't able to reply-I was too surprised. Not surprised that he asked-that was a very Potter-ish thing for him to do. But I was very surprised about what came to _my_ mind when he asked. _

"_My first thought was, 'Oh Merlin,' and my next thought was, 'I've wanted to snog this boy for years!' and then it happened. We both just sort of leaned in, and IT WAS AMAZING! It was beyond amazing. And it was JAMES POTTER. James Potter and amazing don't belong together! What is happening to me? _

"_I just can't get over it. We kissed. And I loved it. I haven't told anyone yet, and Potter had better not open his big mouth…his very kissable mouth. Ugh, I need to stop thinking that. Anyway, Natalie is going to spaz when I tell her. _

"_I still don't believe it. _

"_James Potter._

"_Who would've guessed?_

"_I reckon life is full of surprises. I just hope he doesn't ask me out anytime soon, because I think I'd say yes, and that would destroy my reputation. _

"_And, ah crap, I just remembered-what will Remus say?_

"_I hate soap operas. Why is my life turning into one? Gurrr…._

"_Well, good night. I'll keep you posted. That is, if I don't shoot myself tonight._

"_Really. I KISSED JAMES POTTER! This is earth-shattering! Anyway, I need to get to bed, before Natalie realizes something big happened, which she will, if she sees how much I wrote in here, since I barely write in my diary anymore. I don't want to talk about this yet, to anyone, not even her. _Especially_ her! She probably won't even be surprised. _

_"So, anyway, I must be going. Good night!_

"_Love, Lily-who still can't believe she KISSED JAMES POTTER! I think the world is about to end."_

Sirius looked up from the diary at James, and then at Remus.

"I can't believe you bloody snogged Lily Evans!" he finally yelled. "Remus, what did she mean by _"What will Remus say?"_"

Remus looked uncomfortable.

"I have no clue. But James, you should probably return that diary soon, before Lily realizes it's missing."

"No bloody way! I want to look at this thing more!" Sirius said, holding the diary to his chest protectively.

"Let's keep it a little longer-she'll never know," James said confidently.

"Poor idiots," Ginny muttered. "A girl never loses her diary without knowing it within two hours."

And then the memory was whisked away, and a new one immediately followed.

* * *

James and Lily were in a back corner in the Library. James looked terrified, and Lily looked furious. 

"So I just heard a rumor, directly from Sirius, that you and me snogged for two hours last night in the Astronomy Tower. Which is entirely NOT true. Well, mostly not true. It was less than a minute, you bigheaded prat, and it wasn't even in the Astronomy Tower. You're so arrogant, Potter. I knew you'd be immature about that. I can't believe I wasted a kiss on you."

James sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I didn't tell," he said honestly.

"I know," she said icily. "My DIARY told. You stole it-it's missing, and I know it was you. How you got in my dormitory is a mystery to me. You're unbelievable. You make me sick! And you don't even feel bad about any of it!"

"Lily, you felt something when we kissed. It felt so right. You know that," James said pleadingly. "Can't we forget all the little pieces of animosity and just try…being together…Please?"

Lily looked up at James, her emerald green eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't believe you stole my diary, Potter," she said, trying to make her voice steely and cold, but the hurt she felt shined through as she spoke. "I didn't think that even you would stoop so low. I never thought of you as a _totally_ morally base human being, but then again, maybe you aren't really human. Maybe your just a 'wizard being,' no human strings attached."

James gaped at Lily.

"Lily, I'm sorry. It was awful of me, I know."

"For once, Potter, you're right. It was." Lily reached her hand up to enclose it around the amber stone dangling from the almost invisible silver chain of her necklace. She held the stone for a long moment in her slender, long fingers, as it trying to draw strength from it. "There can never be an 'us,' Potter, because you are a prat, and I hate you." She didn't sound like she meant it, but James was, none the less, wounded by her harsh words.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please believe that. Please forgive me?" Lily didn't reply-she just gave James one last, long, searching look. Tears returned to her eyes, spilling over, and the girl silently whirled around and left the young man to gape after her.

When Lily was gone, James banged his head on a nearby bookshelf, swearing loudly.

* * *

And then the memory dissolved, and Ginny and Harry found themselves in yet another white rut. 

"These stupid blank spots," Harry said vaguely.

"That was intense," Ginny said.

"No kidding."

"Your parents were amazing, Harry. Even though I only saw them when they were, like, 16 and under, I can tell. And you're a lot like them."

Harry snorted.

"My dad was a total prat, she was right," he said.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on him?"

Harry shrugged, and the two were silent for a long moment. And then-

"Hello, strangers," a soft voice said from behind them. Harry and Ginny whirled around to see Hermione and Ron grinning at them.

"What are you two playing at, running off and hiding in a jar, leaving 'Mione and me with no clue as to where you are?" Ron demanded, but he grinned.

"Looks like you didn't mind," Ginny said coyly. Ron colored a bit and shrugged.

"So, do either of you two know how to get out of here?" Ginny asked, after exchanging brief pleasantries with her brother and friend. Ron shrugged, but to nobody's surprise, Hermione quickly spoke up.

"Of course I do. And I'm assuming you and Harry don't? I cannot believe you came here without knowing how to get out! What would you two have done if Ron and I never came?" Harry and Ginny shrugged.

"Dunno, but fortunately, that's not an issue, because you _did _come," Harry said, smirking with Ron and Ginny as Hermione got an irritated look on her face.

"Someday, you're going to expect someone to come to your rescue, Harry James Potter, and when they don't…"

"Alright, alright, Hermione. He gets it," Ron cut in swiftly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Well, are you two ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I reckon," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Good." And then Hermione waved her wand around, and the four were encircled by a gold beam of light. She muttered an incantation, and the four youth were lifted up, out of the swirling Pensieve.

After thanking Hermione for helping them out, Harry sat down to partake of the sandwich Ron had brought him, while Ginny went downstairs to get herself some food.

As Ginny spread marmalade over a slice of homemade bread, she pondered the events she and Harry had just witnessed in the Pensieve. What was bothering her? Something kept resurrecting itself in her memory, but never long enough for her to realize what it was. Something about the Pensieve had struck a familiar chord…

As she smothered her two slices of bread together, Ginny suddenly realized what it was that was nagging her. She knew what she had subconsciously noticed. It was so funny to her now to realize that she had never noticed…

Lily had that necklace with the huge amber stone. She held it when she confronted James, as if extrapolating from it what she was missing.

Could it be the necklace? Could that copious pendent be the key to solving the mystery of Lily Evans's eyes?

Forgetting her sandwich, Ginny Weasley sprinted toward the staircase, eager to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about her sudden realization, hoping she was onto something.

* * *

**If this chapter is loaded with mistakes, I'm sorry! It's late at night, and I've been dying to get this typed and posted for ages, so I may've missed some stuff while rushing to get this up.**

**So, to my reviewers: You're all STELLAR!**

**Priscilla Ryu: **Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter makes up for my extremely long break, and the extremely short last chapter!

**Nightwing 509: **Thank you! )

**HecateDeMort:** Thanks!

**hahaha-evil:** I didn't think it was _that _funny…but thanks!

**Ron's Only Girl:** I really was going to do a little song, but I tried, and it was awful. Hopefully next chapter. ) And of course McG is capable of crying! She just tries to look tough. But I think she's actually cried in the books before…if you can't tell, she one of my favorites characters, right up there with Sirius…Oh, and thanks!

**fire-icecat: **Thank you!

**ObsessivePerfectionist**: Next chapter will definitely do some in-depth explaining. Thanks for the helpful review! )

**tina7610813: **You're sorta close…and sorta not. That's all I'm saying! Thanks!

**Kaiden:** Hey, thank you! It's not _that_ awesome, though, so if you want to constructively criticize, that'd be welcome.

**moodyboy66: **Thank you! )

**beast210:** Thanks! I'm flattered, really.

**megan7: **All I'm saying is that Margaret did not kill herself. Thanks for reading!

**NebraskaChick2009:** Thanks for the review! And romance takes time, so let it go naturally. If you want to think Ron and Hermione are dating w/o telling Harry, go for it. I personally don't think they'd do that, but a lot of people do. I think this story is written in a way that you can rationalize either way.

Well, there's chapter 14-FINALLY! I am truly ever so sorry about the wait!

Thank you to all of my readers! I love you guys!

And double thanks to my reviewers-I love reading each and every one of your reviews!

I don't know when I'll update next-I truly hope soon, but next week we have a paper coming out, and it'll be a late deadline night, and the next is finals week here, so we'll see what happens. But do please drop me a review.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

-Secrets of the necklace are revealed...or at least, begin to unravel

-Chemistry is explored

**NEXT NEXT CHAPTER:**

-Harry finds something interesting among his inheritances from Sirius

-We find out how Margaret ties in to the story

**And, of course, much more coolness. Stay tuned!**

* * *


	15. Amber

**Chapter 15: Amber**

"So you think Lily's eyes changed because of a necklace?" Ron asked Ginny, his dubious expression obvious.

"Not just any necklace," Ginny said impatiently. "We have to figure out the whole thing with that amber necklace she always wore!"

"Wait, amber necklace?" Hermione said, suddenly looking like a flashlight had been flashed in her eyes. "Amber is a really interesting gemstone. It's especially helpful to individuals with magical blood. I read about it in _A Sorcerer's Source for Sources of Strength_. Oh, Merlin, if I only had that book!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"So you think my mum's eyes changed from blue to green because of an amber necklace?" Hermione groaned.

"I don't know, Harry! Ugh, I need that book!"

"Wait, Hermione, what color is amber?" Ron asked, sounding excited.

"It depends," she replied, sounding irritated. "Amber can range from a light, almost clear yellow to a darker brown color. Not that that has anything to do with this."

"Actually, I think my thick-skulled brother may be onto something," Ginny said, looking at her brother, intrigue written all over her face. "Go on, Ronnie."

"I'm not Ronnie," he snarled. "Anyway, remember in elementary school how we'd mix paint together?" Hermione nodded, looking thoroughly confused now. "Well, mix red and blue, and what do you get?"

"Purple," Hermione said slowly, looking at Ron as if he was mad.

"Exactly. And red and white makes…"

"Pink," Hermione said, glancing at Harry and Ginny to see their reactions to this madness. To her horror, she saw that Harry looked excited, and Ginny was grinning and nodding at Ron, urging him to continue.

"So, 'Mione, what happens when blue and yellow are mixed? Wait, what happens when light blue and, say, amber are mixed, supposing it's a dark yellow-ish amber?"

"I suppose it would make green," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. "But it wouldn't make an bright, emerald green, Ron. It would be more like lime green."

"You don't know that for sure," Ginny said, grinning at Ron and thumping him on the back.

"Let's try it," Harry said cheerfully. "Come on."

Now everyone felt bewildered as they followed Harry down one flight of creeky old stairs and into the bathroom.

"So, here's our light, baby blue," Harry announced, holding up a tube of Merlin's Miraculously Minty Paste for Magnificent Teeth. "And here," he continued, reaching for the cabinet door above the sink, "is the amber-ish colored pigment from the necklace." He extracted a tall flask of sick looking yellow-brown liquid.

"Ugh! What's _that_?" Hermione demanded.

"No clue," Harry said.

"I think Fred and George left it when they moved out," Ron said. "Gin and I think it was one of their nutters experiments that never worked out."

"Then it's probably not safe," Hermione said, backing away from the scene. "You know Fred and George…"

"Oh come on, Hermione. It's fine," Harry said heartily. "And besides, we need to try it. I saw this stuff a few weeks ago, and I think it looks a lot like the gem on my mum's necklace."

"But-" Hermione looked very worried.

"It'll be fine, Hermione," Ginny said firmly. "Come on, let's see how this works out."

Harry pulled the silver plug up on the sink, and then squished toothpaste into the large white bowl.

"Doesn't it need to be more liquid-y?" Ginny wondered. She then pulled out a bottle of dark blue mouthwash, and poured nearly half its contents into the sink.

"And some water, 'cuz that was dark," Ron said.

"This is insane" Hermione exasperatedly gasped. "It's like muggle Chemistry!"

"Or like Potions"

"No, it's not nearly professional enough to be like Potions," Hermione said, irritated.

"'Course not," Harry said with a grin.

"No, it wouldn't be, because the Potion-masters today are me and Harry," Ron chortled.

"And me," Ginny added, pretending to be terribly offended.

Hermione scoffed.

"This is ridiculous!" she said coldly.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, surprised that she was behaving so angrily.

"For starters, that's not even the color of your mother's eyes," she said icily. And pushing Harry and Ron aside, Hermione preceded to take over the Potion-making, humming what sounded like _the Beetles_ as she set to work.

* * *

"Nice work, Hermione," Ginny said, impressed. The four teenagers were now gathered around a pool of emerald green, extremely malodorous, liquid. Hermione grinned. 

"Thanks, Ginny," she said, trying not to look too pleased with herself.

"Well, maybe you're onto something Ron," Hermione said with a grin. "It certainly looks like blue and amber can make an emerald green color like the color of Lily and Harry's eyes, doesn't it?"

Ron looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," he said.

"So now we research," Hermione said wisely.

"Great. I think I'll go get my sandwich now," Ginny said, quickly looking up from the emerald pool in the sink.

"Hey, I think I'll come," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron added. "You'll do great researching on your own, 'Mione." Hermione sighed heavily.

"Right," she said. "But I don't really feel up to it right now. I think I'll come get more food with you guys."

As the four sat around the dining room table, Harry exhaled heavily.

"School starts back in four days," he said.

"Ugh, Harry, please shut up. I don't want to think about school," Ron said mournfully.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Personally, I'm quite anxious to get back," Hermione said, sipping her milk thoughtfully.

"You're mad," Ron mused. "Absolutely mad."

"Where's Mum?" Ginny wondered.

"I think she's in bed. Dad, too. It's late," Hermione said, checking her wristwatch. "Past ten."

"Really?" Harry said, stunned. "But McGonagall was _just_ here!"

Everyone shrugged.

"I'm exhausted," Ginny sighed. "I think we should have Harry and Hermione over every summer. It's loads funner than when it's just us."

"It's been a weird summer," Ron admitted. Hermione, Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry leaned back in his chair and thought about the last month. So much had happened. He found his aunt's scrapbooks. He came to the Weasleys. Voldemort attacked the Lovegoods. Sirius's voice filled a conference room as he read his will. Harry had inherited literally boxes and boxes of his godfather's possessions, many of which reminded him of his parents. Harry actually suspected that James had never returned Lily's diary, and Sirius had kept it after that night when it was nicked from her dormitory. He had read his mother's diary, wandered his father's Pensieve. Ginny and Dean broke-up after Dean learned about his father's death. Voldemort actually planned an attack on the Burrow, where Wormtail led dozens of Death Eaters in the destruction of much of the Weasley's property. And that had just happened yesterday. Harry shook his head, the month's events suddenly hitting him like an overpowering perfume shop's olfactory enticing.

"It would be nice if everything happened more chronologically," Ginny said, an offhand comment. Harry nodded.

"So we could focus on one thing, figure it out, and move on to another, you mean?" he said.

She nodded.

"But that's not life," Hermione reasoned. "That's what makes life so exciting, and so worth living, is the jumble of events and the confusion of everything clogging up you mind."

"But it makes it a hell of a lot harder to concentrate," Harry said.

He had been trying to concentrate on finding out about his mother's eyes for weeks now, but things had interfered. Sirius's will reading… weird, foreign thoughts about Ginny crossing his mind… attacks from Voldemort and his followers…But of course, some interferences helped him with what his primary focus had been, like Ginny, for example. She had been a great help so far in trying to deduce why Lily Evans's eyes went from blue to green in just a matter of months.

"But how boring would it be if life revolved around one mystery, one goal, one desired conquest at a time?" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded.

"I think you're right, Hermione. But I agree with you, Harry, that it's a hell of a lot harder to concentrate on life with everything happening at once."

"Okay, enough of this," Ron said suddenly. "Too much deep talk for this time of day! I'm going to bed."

"Good call," Harry said, standing up.

"Well, we can research this amber necklace stuff more tomorrow," Hermione suggested. "But I'm not doing it alone."

"But school starts up again so bloody soon! I don't want to _research_, Hemione!" Ron groaned.

"But we're so close!" Hermione breathed excitedly. "Can't you feel it? Ginny, you're right-the necklace is important. And Ron, I think your idea about amber and blue is an amazing one. I think you're right. We just need to find a few more pieces of the puzzle!" Harry looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were locked with Ron's. She was looking at him pleadingly. "Ron, you proved today that you have some good ideas. You're a smart guy. Tomorrow, after helping your mom clean up some more, we can do some research, try to wrap this thing up. But I want you to help. I...I _need _you to help."

Harry and Ginny exchanged furtive grins as Ron blushed.

"Whatever. Sure I'll help," he said. "But I'm not reading massive old books."

And he reached forward and squeezed Hermione's hand for a moment. "Thanks, Hermione. I needed that." And Ron pushed back his chair and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going too," Harry said. "See you two tomorrow."

"Night, Harry," Hermione and Ginny chorused, smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: 

So last week was finals week here. I hate school, may I just say that? Ah well. My Physics final was a blast-we made sailboats, and had a big competition. Anyway, so sorry this took a fair while to post, and that it's a wee bit short. I was originally going to combine this chapter and the next, but I figured I'd better post soon.

Alright, so first, my **NEWS**:

I'm planning on starting a Lily/James fic after this one. I know some people hate 'em, some love 'em, but doing the diary and the Pensieve really made me want to do just an entire fic about them, and use the characters and situations I created in this story to kick off. So if anyone has comments or pointers or questions about that, let me know. :)

And **reviewers**: THANKS! I feel so loved! 201 reviews! (:blushes:) You shouldn't have! But I'll take it! Thanks again!

**Priscilla Ryu: **Thank you! )

**Legit: **Hey, homework is no fun. Glad you liked last chapter. Thanks!

**KMK: **Thanks! )

**HecateDeMort**: Hey, you said more than great! Cool! The necklace…ah, yes, you may be right…maybe. Not like I'm gonna tell yet. ;) Thank you!

**fire-icecat: **Hmmm….maybe. I'll tell you this much-you're close. Thanks for the review!

**Me: **Wow, thanks!

**WolfMoon: **Thank you much! I know I've been a slacker with updates, and I'm sorry! Thanks for being patient. )

**Nightwing 509: **Thanks for the review! )

**Ronhermione13: **Hey, thanks a bunch for reviewing, like, every chapter! I appreciate your comments!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

-Harry finds something interesting among his inheritances from Sirius

-We find out how Margaret ties in to the story

-And maybe some H/G? (_finally_)

* * *

So go ahead and **review**, and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! 

Also, I'm going to go through and clean this whole thing up a bit, so if anyone wants to point out errors in past chapters, that'd be great, as I'm not the greatest copy editor:)

_Thanks for reading!_


	16. The Necklace and Margaret

Hello! I apologize for taking forever to post. For once, I have a really good excuse! My dad accidentally deleted our Internet, and refused to accept help in trying to right his mistake. Anyway, this looks like it'll be the second-to-last or maybe third-to-last chapter in Eyes Like Yours. I'd love it if you folks checked out my new fiction I just started. I'm really excited about it. I prefer writing in first-person voice, so it's been really fun so far. It's called Knowing the Mirror. Anyway, that's plenty of ramble for now, so here goes:

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Necklace and Margaret**

"This book," Hermione said, a dusty, maroon book with old stones encrusted around the edges dropping from her hands onto Ginny's desk, "is the key."

"_A Sorcerer's Source for Sources of Strength_," Ron read from the cover. He snorted. "What moron titled _this _thing?"

"Apparently someone named Stigma Sterner," Ginny said, pointing to the gold script on the bottom of the cover."

"And Stigma Sterner is a genius, Ron" Hermione said tartly. "Just you wait."

Harry pulled the book toward himself and flipped through it to the first page of text.

"Have you read this thing, Hermione?" he asked, brushing dust off the pages as he turned them.

"No," she replied. "My parents bought it for me at Diagon Alley last summer, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk, so they took it home for me, and I haven't had a chance to read it yet. But I've skimmed over some things, and it looksfascinating."

Rays of dusky gold-orange sunlight slipped through the sheer curtains in the corner, shedding just enough light on the book's pages.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were gathered around the old, scraped up desk after a long day of cleaning the Burrow.

They had just finished dinner, and had muttered quick excuses before fleeing the dining room table and leaving Mrs. Weasley to do the dishes herself and shake her head in bewilderment. Meanwhile, the four youth anxiously assembled in Ginny's room, (as Ron had irritably decreed his room off-limits) to comb through the book Hermione had asked her parents to owl to her as soon as possible.

"_Sorcerers have long marveled over the vast array of power-sources available to the magical world. This book is intended to serve as a tool for magical beings and creatures in discovering how they may develop certain attributes, blessings, and most of all, strengths from special substances." _Harry looked up from the book.

"See, I told you this was perfect!" Hermione said, looking pleased. "Go on to page eight." Harry nodded and flipped through the book. He scanned page eight before reading it aloud:

"_Many of the strongest sources of strength are solid objects, most commonly stones, such as the Philosopher's Stone (see page 49)."_

"Ah, we don't need to turn to page 49," Ron said, grinning. "I never realized how popular that rock was."

Ginny looked confused, but shrugged it off as Harry grinned fleetingly at Ron and continued:

"_Gemstones are sometimes powerful sources of strength, as well. The color of a gemstone is pivotal in effecting the way it will influence an individual. Some gemstones actually detract from a magical being's power, while others magnify certain aspects of power, and yet others strengthen power overall._

"_Garnets increase physical strength, and are useful for warriors seeking extra masculinity and power. The great warlock warrior Knight Gregore Scotch Fitz-Harold was famous for his amazing strength. Fitz-Harold embellished his power by wearing a special helmet incrusted with large garnets. Unfortunately, the garnet-encrusted headgear actually sealed his fate, as it became too heavy as Fitz-Harold fought the Roman Empire in 800 AD, and Fitz-Harold's head became too heavy and fell off as he tried to battle with the Roman soldiers. _

"_Rubies seal romantic relations, and are said to stimulate sexual arousal. When a ruby is presented to a loved one, it seals the love between the two, and will bind the two in undying love until the gemstone's destruction. _

"_Diamonds are similar to rubies, in that they possess eternal power that seals covenants for eternity when charmed to an individual's name or heritage. _

"_Sapphires are said to increase intellect. However, this is only true of some sapphires. This is because" _Harry stopped reading and looked up at Hermione. "Hermione, this is all fascinating, but there's nothing about amber in here."

"Actually, Harry, you're very wrong," Hermione said confidently. "Go on. And no skipping. I swear it's in here. I checked in the index before dinner."

Harry grumbled a bit but continued.

"_This is because of the ancient witch, Rowena Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was among the four geniuses whom founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One day she was researching with her co-worker, Godric Gryffindor, in a mine when she stumbled across a large amount of sapphires. The stones intrigued her so, that she spent decades in the mine, researching and studying the gemstones. When Ravenclaw died, she requested her burial in her favorite sapphire mine. Legend has it that the knowledge Ravenclaw was so famous for actually seeped into the sapphires she was buried with over time. Known as Rowena Sapphires, stones from her burial spot are said to improve brainpower."_

"Aren't we looking for information about amber?" Ron interrupted.

"Be patient," Hermione snapped. "I want to hear this." She seemed strangely interested in the entire book's content.

"'Course you do," Ron muttered. "Just so you can annoy me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, sending him a pitying look.

"Amber's next," Harry said, cutting between his friends' feud. And he continued reading:

"_Amber is a fascinating gemstone, with powers including the ability to relieve hyperactivity and stressed nerves of one who wears the stone._

"_Legend has it that Amber provides sorcerers with special enhanced powers. Also unique to amber is the special bonding power between the stone's "protector" and the gemstone. _

"_The strongest, purest Amber actually seeks new protectors when its owner moves on to the afterlife. In extreme cases where a protector dies without a chance to pass the gemstone on to its decided next protector, the former protector may actually rise from the dead for a short period of time to give the Amber to its next owner and guardian."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Ginny said suddenly. "This is it!"

Hermione nodded, looking pleased.

"So your mum must've received the amber necklace she wore from somebody who died during the first part of her first year at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"And after she did, her grades, which were lacking before, suddenly improved," Hermione said.

"And we all know your mum was a powerful witch, so the amber must've given her enhanced powers," Ginny said.

"So she was a protector of that amber necklace?" Harry mused. "I wonder where she got it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry looked at her blankly, and then at Ron and Ginny to make sure he wasn't the only one in the dark.

"No," Ron said.

Hermione looked slightly put out that she was the only one getting it, but she went on excitedly anyhow.

"Who died in Lily's first few weeks of school?"

"Margaret McGonagall?" Ginny said in shock. "You think she was the protector?"

"Why not?"

"But Amber is supposed to relieve hyperactivity and stressed nervesHarry just read that. And if I remember correctly, McGonagall's daughter was not calm. She was always tense and anal about her grades and being the best…"

"Listen to this," Harry suddenly said, pointing to a spot in _A Sorcerer's Source for Sources of Strength. _

"_Amber is powerful, but some individuals may overpower the substance with his/her own aspirations to succeed. In such cases, the Amber's power may leave the veins of its protector and move on to a new protector. The loss of the Amber's strength may cause an individual to slip into a state wherein his/her brain entirely freezes up and ceases to function normally, and in extreme cases, it may lead to the shutting down of the brain."_

"Hey, looks like we've got this figured out!" Ron said. "Thank Merlin. I was so sick of all the mystery dung…"

"It's not all figured out, Ron," Hermione said contritely. "For example, we still don't know for sure if our whole amber theory is correct. And also, even if it is, we don't know why Harry's eyes changed, too. You'd think it would just be his mum. And we don't really understand _why_ his mum's eyes changed. Nor do we know if it's even possible for amber to change a person's eye color."

"Nor do we know why Hermione is so obsessed with this whole thing," Ginny cut in, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"I love mysteries," Hermione said stiffly. "Anyway, so we have a load to figure out still. Keep reading, Harry."

Harry looked hard at the book.

"I can't see a thing," he finally announced. "Sorry, Hermione. Let's just let everything we learned sink in for now."

Hermione clearly didn't want to do that, but Ginny and Ron agreed with Harry, so she reluctantly agreed.

"I hate all this bloody cleaning," Ron yawned. "Just plain tires me out."

As Harry closed the book, Mrs. Weasley's voice suddenly filled the room.

"If you lot care, we have dessert down here." Ron was on his feet instantly, and Harry followed suit.

"We just ate an enormous dinner. Are you two truly still hungry?" Hermione marveled.

"We're growing men. We're _always_ hungry," Ron said with a grin. Harry nodded fervently.

"_Always _hungry," he agreed. He grinned at the expressions on Ginny and Hermione's faces, and the two young men darted for the door.

"You want more food?" Hermione asked Ginny doubtfully.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," she said, staring after the door for a long moment. And she stood up, stretched, and followed after the boys. Heaving a sigh, Hermione stood up and followed her friends down to the kitchen for brownie sundaes, despite the fact that she was entirely full from dinner still.

"Summer's almost over," Ron said sadly as he scooped up another large mound of vanilla ice cream and homemade brownie with his fork. Hot fudge dripped from the fork as he held it midair for a moment and looked wistfully out the window, at the warm night sky.

"I'm excited for school," Ginny said. "It's been a weird summer, and I want to get back to living like normal." She swirled her ice cream around absently with her spoon, lost in her thoughts. She suddenly realized Harry was watching her, and she stopped and smiled strangely at him. He smiled back and quickly looked away.

"I want to go read some more," Hermione said.

"What's the point?" Ron retaliated. "It'll just give you more information to analyze. Aren't you tired?" Hermione just smiled merrily and pushed her untouched sundae away.

"Not really, Ron. Good night, everyone."

Ron watched as Hermione pushed her chair back and walked toward the stairs, and suddenly he was on his feet.

"I'll help you," he said quickly. When Harry and Ginny looked at him oddly, he just shrugged. "What? Can't have her solving the whole mystery by herself, can I?" Harry tried not to smirk too much as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Reckon not. Good luck, you two."

As Ron and Hermione headed up the stairs, Harry turned to Ginny and the two stared at each other for a long moment, and then burst into laughter.

"I can't believe those two," Ginny sighed as she calmed down. "They've got it so bad for each other, but they just won't say so."

Harry seemed slightly surprised by this.

"You think Hermione likes Ron?" he asked. He had been guessing that Ron liked their best friend ever since he found a broken Viktor Krum figurine under his bed on Boxing Day fourth year, but he hadn't ever seen any evidence to prove that Hermione felt the same.

"Boys," Ginny tisked, shaking her head and tutting. "You're so oblivious." Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Take Dean for example. I liked him for weeks and weeks, but he just didn't get it. Seamus told me Dean said he'd go out with me, so I dropped the most obvious hints ever, but he just didn't get it, so I finally had to ask him out myself." She shook her head. Harry was surprised to hear her speak of Dean, as it had only been, what, three days since they broke up?

Ginny saw his surprise and laughed softly to herself.

"You're surprised to hear me talking about Dean? We weren't all that serious, Harry. And I wan planning on dumping him before school. Anyway, my point wasn't even to talk about himit was to support my belief that menboys, guys, whateverare oblivious to even the most obvious hints girls send them. Like Ron."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you trying to send me some sort of hint right now?" he joked, wishing she'd say yes, but her answer was no surprise to him, as it was very typical of Ginny.

"Funny, Harry," she said, rolling her eyes. "Oblivious and conceited. That's how you all are."

"Nice to know you think so highly of my kind," Harry mused.

Mrs. Weasley, who had been taking down wash from the clothesline in the yard, came in while he was speaking.

"How are the brownies, dears?" she inquired.

"Excellent," Harry said, grinning at her. Ginny suddenly giggled.

"What?" Harry asked, narrowing his bright green eyes at her.

"You have a big piece of brownie in your teeth," she said, gesturing. "It looks pretty funny."

Harry slid his tongue over his teeth and smiled widely at her.

"Still there?" he asked.

"Nope. You got it out." She grinned at him and shook her head. Mrs. Weasley headed for the stairs with a basket of clean clothes, observing the two with mild interest.

Ginny finished her ice cream as Harry took his and Hermione and Ron's bowls to the sink.

"School starts back in exactly one week," she said as she set her spoon down. "You ready?" Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. It's all pretty routine by now." But as he spoke, the depressing recollection that Sirius wouldn't be popping into the fireplace or sending him owls with code names this year struck, andHarry suddenly wished very much that things wouldn't be returning to normal, just so he wouldn't recognize the changes Sirius's death would bring.

"Harry?" Ginny looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Jolted out of his depressing musings, Harry looked up at her and smiled a small smile.

"Nothing. I'm fine." And he stuck out his right hand. Ginny eyed it questioningly, and then slowly held out her right hand, unsure of what he expected her to do. As Harry shook hands with her, Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"You're mad, you know that?" she said. And then she looked closely at him, and her eyes softened. "If you ever want to talk, Harry…" She didn't have to finish, and Harry, uncomfortable with her keen perception, shrugged it off with a joke.

"That's good of you, Gin. I've tried to talk to Ron before, but he just doesn't seem to understand my emotions, and Hermione never lets me talk."

Ginny swatted him on the arm.

"Shut up. I'm serious." Harry grinned.

"I know, I know. But I swear, I'm not entirely psycho yet. I'll let you know when I need counseling."

"Everyone needs counseling," Ginny said seriously. "Everyone needs to talk to people and get stuff off their chests every now and then." Harry tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Probably. But I'm fine. Really," he said, not bringing his eyes up to meet with hers.

Suddenly, he felt Ginny's body tense next to him.

"What?" he demanded, looking sharply at her.

She pointed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I keep seeing those weird little spiders," she said. "I'm not really a bug-person."

Normally, Harry would smash any small creature causing distress, especially to Ginny, but there was something about those bronze spiders…Therefore, he was pleasedwhen the bug moved so quickly into a dark corner that he couldn't have killed it even if he wanted to.

Harry went to bed with a heavy conscience. He wasn't really in need of talking about Sirius, but it still caused him extreme guilt and grief to think about that night at the Department of Mysteries, and he missed Sirius more than anyone could understand. He could use some advise about Ginny, and Ron definitely was the wrong person to turn tom and Hermione would offer the typical twisted and complex girl view, which wasn't really what he wanted right now.

After tossing and turning for a few hours, fatigue overcame him and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

It was just after the crack of dawn that Hermione was up the next morning. Anxious to continue researching amber with a refreshed perspective, she took _A Sorcerer's Source for Sources of Strength_ down to the kitchen and studied various sections while drinking her morning tea and orange juice.

When Harry and Ron stumbled into the kitchen around half past nine, she was still absorbed in the book. She barely even noticed the boys, so after they finished their toast and ham, they headed back upstairs to get showered and dressed before helping Mrs. Weasley finish the cleaning, leaving Hermione to continue her righteous and strangely interested pursuits.

As Ron pulled on an orange t-shirt over his wet, poorly towel-dried hair and over his torso, Harry attempted to tame his damp hair at least a little bit with a comb.

"Oi, mate," Ron said, but before he could finish, he crashed to the floor. Harry turned from the mirror and looked down at Ron.

"What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

Ron got up painfully.

"Would you mind moving that bloody box?" he snarled. "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me with all your stuff?"

"Sorry," Harry said sincerely, and he bent down to pick up the scattered contents of the threatening box.

As Harry tossed miscellaneous items back into the box, like a broken watch, a miniature model broomstick, a book called _The Black Truth,_ a stack of playing cards, he came across something that aroused his interest.

It was an aged, yellow envelope, folded in half, with a black stamp that read "CONFI." Harry lifted the envelope up and sat down on the floor, examining it with interest. Unfolding it, he noted that the stamp actually read "CONFIDENTIAL."

It was sealed shut, and looked like it had never before been opened. An official-looking seal was imprinted in the center, and for a moment Harry hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should open it. The wizarding world was sometimes different. Maybe the seal meant something?

"What is that?" Ron asked, still massaging a spot on his calf where he crashed into the box.

"Dunno," Harry said with a shrug. "Shall we see?"

Of course, he didn't even need to wait for an answer, as he knew exactly what Ron would say.

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER! Wooo! Ha ha, sorry. I could help it. So the story's wrapping up. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! 

**Nightwing 509:** Thanks for reading! Sorry about the wait. :)

**fire-icecat:** Thanks for the advise, and the review. I'd love it if you checked out my new fic (hint hint)

**KMK:** They'll figure it out pretty soon here, probably before school. Thanks for reviewing!

**HecateDeMort:** (grins) It's funny that your reviews are among my favorites. Thanks!

**Lady Urquentha:** Thank you:)

**bahjcb:** You read it all in one sitting? I'm glad it didn't give you a headache. I tend to complicate things. Anyway, thanks!

**Annmarie Aspasia:** Thank you:)

**WolfMoon:** Thank you, and now I feel guilty about taking so long!

**MsMissProngs:** Thanks for reading, and the above comment applies to you, too.

**Kaiden:** Aww, thanks! I don't know what else to say, except blush with pride. :)

**SweetSouthernGal:** Thank you:)

**tina7610813:** I love reading your predictions. Thanks!

**Auramistealia:** Thank you:)

So review this chapter and I'll be very pleased, as it's probably my last in this story that I'll be able to reply to! And I promise to compose a poem in recognition of you lovely readers and especially reviewers. Thanks:)


	17. Eyes Like Yours

_It's almost over..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Eyes Like Yours**

* * *

Harry examined the yellow envelope for one last brief moment and then slid his finger under the seal and began to slit it open with his index finger. Suddenly an intense pain seared through him, starting in his fingertip and spreading through to the rest of his hand and up his arm, through his shoulder and into his head. Yanking his finger away and spitting out swear words, Harry threw the envelope aside. 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking bewildered.

"It cut me! Or it felt like it cut me," Harry looked frantically at the envelope, half expecting it to be transfigured into a vicious blade or set of fangs, suddenly reminded of that vicious _Monster Book of Monsters _from Hagrid three years before.

Ron was looking suspiciously at the envelope.

"It cut you, mate?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Well, I'm not bleeding," Harry said, gesturing to his hand, which appeared to be perfectly normal. "But it hurt like hell--still does."

Ron cautiously picked up the envelope and held it up to the light.

"Dung," he muttered.

"Beg pardon?" Harry asked, looking confusedly at Ron. "There's cutting dung in there?"

"No, you prat," Ron said, setting the envelope aside. "But I think I know what it is. Dad's talked about these envelopes before." Harry raised an eyebrow and waited for Ron to continue. "These are like Ministry security envelopes. They can only be read by certified Ministry personnel, or by those directly associated with contents of whatever's in the envelope. At least, that's my guess," Ron said. "I think that's what Dad said…"

Harry reflected for a moment. "Maybe," he suddenly said, "Maybe this has nothing to do with the whole eye color thing. Maybe we're wasting time trying to open it."

"Maybe," Ron agreed. "But then again, maybe it'll blow the whole case open."

"Or maybe it'll blow me up if I try again," Harry joked, but as he said it he wondered, with a sudden jolt of terror, if indeed that were possible.

There was a knock on the door. The two boys turned to see the doorknob turn slowly, and Hermione poked her face in.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, looking around. "And why are you on the floor, Ron?"

Harry and Ron's eyes darted from the envelope Harry held a complete arm span from his chest to each other to Hermione, and then Harry hastily brought his arm down to a normal level and tossed the envelope away. Ron scrambled to his feet and gave Harry a quick questioning look, but Harry ignored it, and said,

"Ron tripped over some of my stuff I left out. I was just about to start cleaning up in here." Hermione accepted this and looked at Ron.

"You're mum wants to talk to you," she said. "She's in the kitchen."

"What for?" Ron grunted.

"I don't know. She just asked me to tell you."

Grumbling, Ron stalked out of the room, leaving Hermione to turn her questioning brown eyes to Harry.

"What's in the envelope?"

"I don't know," he said grudgingly. "Why don't you try to open it?"

Obligingly, Hermione bent to retrieve the envelope, but Harry quickly cut in,

"Actually, I take that back. Don't open it."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," Harry said sharply.

Hermione looked startled at first, but her face quickly steeled over.

"Well too bad, Harry. Just because you're PMS-ey again doesn't mean you can boss me around." And she snatched the envelope up and stuck her index finger under the seal.

"Ouch!" she cried, pulling back her finger in pain and dropping the envelope to the ground.

"Told you," Harry said, irritated with his friend for some reason he wasn't quite sure of himself.

"What's your problem?" Hermione snapped. "You're acting like you were at the beginning of summer, and it's really bugging me."

"What's bugging you?" Ginny asked, stepping into the room with Ron at her heels.

"Nothing," Hermione said, casting Harry one last annoyed look.

"Mum said she wants all our laundry to her today, and she wants us to start packing for school, so she doesn't need help cleaning the downstairs bathroom," Ron announced.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny added. Indeed, the Weasley's downstairs bathroom had been a prime dueling spot when the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow, and odd bugs were still emerging from cracks in the tile and strange noises kept erupting from the lavatory.

"Yeah, I think we should just burn that bathroom and start over fresh," Ron said frankly. "It's completely screwed up." Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

"And we've got the whole day to pack," Ginny said happily. "I can finally have time to myself."

"If you want time to yourself so bad, you can leave my room," Ron said pointedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not until we talk more about Harry's mum's eyes and this amber breakthrough," she said. "Did anything else come to you Hermione?"

"Kind of," Hermione said slowly. "I got to thinking. And I think I know why Harry's eyes are green." Everyone's jaws dropped at this off-hand comment.

"Tell us then," Ron commanded.

Hermione grinned excitedly, enjoying the suspense she knew she had her friends in.

"Alright. But it's just a theory--remember that."

"Yeah, whatever," Ginny said, irritated. "Will you just say it?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Alright. So I found this newspaper clipping in my book. It was really random- just a clip from some paper called _the Weekly Quibbler_. And-"

"_The Weekly Quibbler_?" Ron repeated, interrupting her.

"Quibbler? Like Luna Lovegood's dad's magazine?" Harry said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione said impatiently. "It was owned by Luna's mum, I think. And the editor-in-chief was her dad. That's why it doesn't exist anymore. I'm guessing her dad couldn't stand having the paper remind him of Mrs. Lovegood every week it came out. So it's a magazine now, and only comes out every month. And it's just _the Quibbler_."

"Wasn't her mum some Chemist or Potion Madam or something?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said.

"Well fine, then. Maybe it was owned by Luna's grandmother. But that's not important- well, it's not really relevant. Alright, so as I was saying," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Ron quipped quickly. Hermione shrugged and quickly continued.

"So the paper clipping was about a man who possessed one of the rare amber gemstones- it said there are only 37 stones on earth,- and he was a political leader in Bulgaria, and he was assassinated. The article said he passed the stone down to his daughter. It was really weird- talked about some special, very powerful magic that he used on the stone while he was alive, so when he died he'd be able to go to the next world without looming back and forth, like most people who posses magical stones. So this man performed a charm on the amber to just move on to her after he died. His little girl was about three at the time. The night he was assassinated, she screamed while she was in her bed, and her mother came in to her room to find a gash on her arm. It later turned into a scar. Nobody knew why or how it got there. And then, when the girl was about our age, she was murdered-"

"Bloody hell, that family's got rotten luck," Ron breathed-

"-and the man who killed her actually saw her scar open up, and the stone came out of her skin and just vanished. And so did her scar." Hermione paused, letting the new information seep in.

"Weird," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"You can see why the Quibbler is such rubbish--guess it's always been that way," Ron said.

"Do you believe it, Hermione?" Harry asked softly. She turned to look at him.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But I think it's an interesting idea. Imagine. Everyone's always thought your scar came from Voldemort. But what if it didn't? The only way you could get a scar like that is from being hit with a very powerful curse. Or so everyone thinks. But what if you got it from being hit with a very powerful, complex charm, cast on you and that amber pendent by your mother? Remember what the book said?- _Legend has it that Amber provides sorcerers with special enhanced powers. _You lived through Avada Kedavra because the amber was transmitted to you by your mother. It happened so fast, Voldemort didn't even notice. But the amber went into you, you got that lightning bolt cut, Voldemort tried to kill you, failed because the amber saved you, and Voldemort scurried off, ruined by the strangely powerful infant."

Everyone stared at Hermione in silence.

"Well?" she asked tentatively. "What do you guys think?"

There was a long, empty silence.

"I think we need to open that envelope," Ron finally said. "If that envelope is some confidential file about Lily's amber necklace, then your theory must be wrong, because Harry can't open it."

Ginny looked thoroughly perplexed, not knowing anything about this strange envelope. Hermione caught on, however, and nodded vigorously.

"Harry, I want you to try to open it," Hermione announced. "But I want to do something first."

Taking her wand out from her jeans back pocket, Hermione tapped the envelope, and muttered something nobody quite caught. She then handed it to Harry, who reluctantly took it.

"What did you do?" Ron asked.

"I did this charm that tells the envelope what year it is. Magical files need to stay updated, or they may malfunction," she said. Ginny and Ron exchanged bewildered looks.

Holding the yellowing envelope a complete arm span from his chest, as if afraid it would hex him, Harry slowly took his index finger and slid it under the seal. And then he pried it open effortlessly.

It was as if the world had stopped spinning. Everyone sat in complete shock, staring at the envelope in awe.

"See what it is!" Hermione said in excitement. She looked very much like a little girl on Christmas morning. Harry was so thankful that he hadn't been invisibly cut again, he very nearly wet himself in relief.

Turning the envelope over and quickly pulling out the folded parchment from within, Harry glanced around at his friends, who sat with batted breath, eagerly watching him. And then, without another word, he unfolded the paper. In an instant, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were crowded around him, looking over his shoulders.

* * *

"This official Ministry of Magic document is to verify Mr. Harry James Potter as the protector of amber pendent #25. 

"Protecting amber is a task which one cannot volunteer for. Lack in obeying the requirements for protectors will lead to immediate removal of the stone from the protector's protection. If the stone is removed from one's possession, they will most likely die, due to the shock sent through the body when the stone is extrapolated, even if it is not stored within the body.

"Requirements for the stone's protector are as follows:

"1: Cannot not tell anyone about his/ her possession of the stone,

"2: Cannot seek illegal or immoral power through the stone's strength,

"3: Must consider the welfare of other above the welfare of him/ herself.

"Amber pendent #25 was passed down to Mr. Potter from Mrs. Lily Evans Potter on October 31, 1981. Mrs. Potter received the gemstone from Miss Margaret Marietta McGonagall on September 30, 1970, who received the stone from Mr. Gail Nicholas Knightly on June 1, 1968.

"After Mr. Potter's death, amber pendent #25 will select its next protector. However, the future protector cannot be revealed until Mr. Potter's death.

"Signed, H.R. Fitzkrikolot, Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Stones."

* * *

"Well, I guess now that you know, you can't tell us you have the stone, aye Harry?" Ron said, valiantly attempting to lighten the mood. 

"That's it," Ginny whispered. "It _was_ the amber necklace, after all! The necklace made your mum's eyes change from blue to green. And it was the amber that made your eyes green, too, Harry. And even-" Ginny paused, trying to comprehend the new wisdom the four had just acquired. "Even your scar," she finally said, her voice soft and her eyes misting over with tears that caught Harry by surprise. Her eyes traveled slowly from Harry's eyes to his forehead, and then back to his emerald green eyes. "Even your scar came from the amber."

"Margaret McGonagall," Hermione whispered. "She was the one who gave the amber to your mum, Harry. It all makes sense."

"Incredible," Ron marveled.

"It's amazing what you can learn when you're friends with Hermione, isn't it?" Harry said with a sardonic grin.

"Yes, this girl is astonishingly clever," Ron said with a grin as he draped his lanky arm over Hermione's shoulders. "That's for sure."

Suddenly he seemed to realize what an awkward situation he'd just put himself into. Jolting his arm back, Ron's hand immediately flew up to his hair, which nearly matched his face at the moment, and ruffled it in a rather windswept manner.

"I'm starved," he announced swiftly. "Anyone up for a sandwich? Or maybe some fish and chips?"

"We ate just barely ate breakfast," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"You're such a pig, Ronnie," Ginny said provocatively to her brother.

"Er, Gin? Why don't we go pack?" Hermione cut in swiftly before Ron could decide whether to retort smartly or smack his sister upside the head. "I need to talk to you. Girl stuff."

The girls exchanged significant looks and immediately departed.

"Sure you're not hungry, mate?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'd better clean up, before you trip over more of my dung and find a new mystery for us to solve," he said with a somber expression.

"Good thinking. I'll see you, then," and Ron left Harry alone, the letter in his hands.

How long he sat there he never knew, but it was an odd period of time.

Harry just sat with the envelope in his hands, absent-mindedly rubbing the edges, remembering things:

His mother's first diary entry, talking about Jimmy Hartford nonstop. She'd been so carefree and silly. Her wonder and awe when she got her letter. The train ride, where she met Narcissa Black and Natalie Thomas. And Sirius Black, who took Jimmy Hartford's place in her heart. What would she have said if she knew he would one day be her son's godfather?

And Janna Carter, her future cousin-in-law. And James Potter, the boy she couldn't believe she kissed, who she thought was arrogant and mean and obnoxious, but for some reason eventually married her.

Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed her and her family.

Margaret McGonagall, the good-goody teacher's pet, who was destined to become Head Girl and whatever else she wanted to be, until she died, leaving that amber pendant to Lily.

His mum had struggled her first month of school, performing poorly in class and not enjoying Hogwarts at all. And then Margaret died, and everything changed. Even her eye color.

As Harry mused over this, he found it remarkable how Professor McGonagall and he were connected.

Strange…

And then a queer new thought struck him. Who would get the amber after _he_ died?

A friend, like Ron or Hermione?

A classmate, like Hannah Abbott or Susan Bones?

A total stranger?

A dark wizard?

An enemy?

* * *

When he was finally uprooted from his extremely deep thoughts, Harry remembered what he needed to do, now that the mystery of his mum's eyes was solved. And so he found a quill and a short scrap of parchment.

* * *

As he sealed the letter, Ron barged back into his room, satisfied with his latest meal, and flopped back onto his bed. 

"Can I borrow Pig? Hedwig's out hunting, I think," Harry said, holding up his letter.

"Sure," Ron said, gesturing toward Pig's cage, where the little owl was nearly hyperventilating with the exciting premonition that she was about to get a letter to deliver. "Whose it to?" he asked curiously, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"My aunt," Harry replied. Ron's eyes shot open, and he watched Harry closely for a long moment. And then he nodded curtly.

"Did she know about your mum, how her eyes changed?" he asked.

"Yeah. She always wondered how, so I'm telling her," Harry said, tying the letter to Pig's leg and checking to make sure it was secure. "She'll probably wet herself when this mad owl comes zooming into her house. She told me to tell her in a "normal way." But I don't care. I just wish I could go with Pig to see her have a panic attack at having an owl in the house."

Grinning at the picture he was painting himself, Harry laughed heartily. "See if she ever asks me to write to her again."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley invited Fred and George over for dinner that night. Bill came, too, making the affair an almost-complete Weasley family reunion, with the exceptions of Charlie, who was swamped with work in Romania now that Voldemort was known to be back, and Percy, who hadn't spoken to the family in over six months, even with news of Voldemort and the attack on the Burrow. 

Mr. Weasley eagerly volunteered to cook a Muggle dinner for the family, using a barbeque grill he acquired from work.

Harry had to help him to ensure that the hamburgers and Polish sausages were cooked properly, and Hermione seemed especially worried that he'd somehow blow-up the back yard or wreck some other form of havoc, and kept her wand handy all night.

However, everything went smoothly.

* * *

"Not bad, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said after polishing off her second hamburger. "You should cook dinner more often." 

"Yeah Dad," Bill said with a grin. "Not too shabby."

"Speaking of shabby, Bill, darling," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes darkening dangerously. "Your hair is really getting outrageous." Mrs. Weasley then began her routine critique of her eldest son's long red ponytail, and Harry and Ginny exchanged bemused looks from across the table.

* * *

After dinner, the family went inside to show Bill and the twins the strange new inhabitants of the downstairs bathroom, and spent the next two hours lazing around the living room, talking about politics, war and the Order. 

Mrs. Weasley served blackberry pie with raspberry tea as a late dessert, and the conversation turned to Fred and George's latest merchandise at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The conversation finally slowed down around nine-thirty.

* * *

"Excellent food tonight," Ron announced, standing and stretching widely after he finished his pie. "I need to go pack some more. I'll see you all later," and he headed up the stairs. Hermione made similar excuses and left soon after. 

"Ginny, dear, will you go take down the laundry? I left it outside to dry, and forgot to take it down," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny shrugged and trudged outside.

"Well, I need to get back to my pad and get some sleep. I need to be at Gringotts at four tomorrow morning," Bill announced.

As he said good night to his parents, Harry noticed Fred and George furtively slip up the staircase, no doubt to harass Ron and Hermione. After Bill Apparated, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley began gathering dishes and filled the sink with hot, soapy water. Harry stacked the plates near him and carried them to the sink, but Mrs. Weasley had a different chore in mind for him.

"Harry, dear, thank you. But Arthur and I will do the dishes. Could you go outside and help Ginny with the laundry? I'm sure she's fine, but I worry about her being out alone at night…"

* * *

As he stepped out the back door and into the warm, breezy night, Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and reveled for a moment in the loveliness of it all. 

The stars were the sole source of light tonight, as it was a new moon, but they were so bountiful in the black sky that it wasn't overwhelmingly dark.

The sweet August smell, of campfires and flowers and nearly worn out dry air, meshed into a delicate breeze that made Harry wish he could just stand and breath this air in and out forever.

Looking around for Ginny, he finally saw her, probably about 50 yards away.

She was unclipping a large towel from the clothesline, her back to him.

He couldn't help but stand and stare at her for a moment. Her mother had absent-mindedly braided her red hair while the family talked, and it now hung in a single braid a little past her shoulder blades, a few stray wisps escaping the vibrant red rope.

She had changed into her pajamas right after dinner, and Harry had to admit she looked pretty fetching in the white ribbed tank top and the loose-fitting pajama bottoms that hung teasingly at her hips. He vaguely recognized the PJ bottoms as hand-me-downs from one of the twins.

Even from a distance, in the dim lighting, he could see the freckles splashed on her arms, and he suddenly found himself speculating over whether or not the rest of her body was freckled similarly.

He stood there for a long moment, just drinking in the pure innocence and beauty of her as she tossed the towel into a large, woven basket.

Taking a deep breath, he had to force his feet to move toward her, remembering his mission was not to stand around gaping at her.

"Oh, hello Harry! I didn't hear you."

She grinned at him as she threw a pair of jeans into the laundry basket.

"Sorry. Your mum asked me to come help you."

Ginny laughed at this.

"Let me guess- to protect me from the night monsters?"

"Something like that." Harry grinned at her as she shook her head ruefully.

"Mum…she just doesn't think I'll ever grow up and be independent."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just unclipped a tablecloth from the line and wrestled the billowing fabric into the basket.

'_Say something!' his mind screamed at him. _

"So, you and Dean are over," he said offhandedly. _'Wow, you git. That was pretty bad.' _

"Duh. We've been over for like, a week, Harry."

"Ah, I know. I was just checking."

"And why were you checking?" Ginny raised an impish eyebrow at him.

'_Dung.'_

"I dunno…I think I know someone whose might be interested in asking you out," he replied, ignoring the agonized groaning of his brain _('WHAT IN MAGIC ARE YOU SAYING!')._

"Oh really. Well, I probably wouldn't be interested in him," Ginny replied, smirking playfully.

"No?" Harry tried to look uninterested, but failed miserably.

"No. I have my eyes set on someone else right now."

"Maybe it's the same someone."

"Maybe. Describe this friend of yours."

"I never said we were friends. He's a real git, actually."

"Describe him," Ginny demanded, a sly smile creeping from her mouth to her eyes.

"Er…well, he's in my year. And he's tall--"

"How tall?"

"About my height."

"Oh, alright. That's a good height."

"Thanks," Harry said, taken aback slightly by the comment. "And this bloke has rather ugly hair,"

"Let me guess--like yours?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Ah, I see."

"Does he wear glasses?"

"I believe so."

"Hmmm….Well, he sounds alright. I think I'd go for him on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"He has to have eyes like yours."

"Like mine?"

"Yeah. I'm a real sucker for emerald green eyes."

"Hmm, that's interesting. What about ugly scars? Do you like men with lightning bolts on their heads?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, strange that you should ask. Do you really want to know what I like in a guy?" Ginny asked, smiling flirtatiously up at him.

"Tell me."

Harry unconsciously stepped closer to her- so close, he could feel her breath on his face as she looked up at him.

"Okay. For one," and then Ginny began to hum a very familiar sounding tune. And then she softly sang, her brown eyes laughing as she looked up at Harry, who looked astonished at the sudden outburst of music, and her husky, slightly off-tune voice sang quietly:

"His eyes are as green, as fresh pickled toad. His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he were mine, he's really divine--"

Before she could finish, Harry's mouth was on hers, and he was kissing her, first softly, shyly, and then harder.

It was as if the world had stopped spinning, and at the same time like it was spinning a hundred times faster, as Ginny kissed him back.

Just as she felt Harry trying to deepen the kiss, the sound of the backdoor slamming open and Fred and George's chortles hit, and the two pulled away from each other, Ginny blushing and Harry gasping a bit.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment, expecting the twins to tease them dauntlessly.

"Er, I think we'd better go back inside," George said loudly. "You know, I think I just saw a night monster, Fred."

The two sniggered a bit, and the backdoor slammed again as they went back inside.

"So, where were we? You were saying--or rather singing, I believe?" Harry said.

Ginny grinned.

"I was, but then you made me stop."

"You sounded awful. It was the first solution that came to mind."

"Ah. Well, it worked alright. Shall I sing the rest?"

"I'll make you stop."

"Good."

And the two leaned toward each other, eager to feel the euphoria of being close to each other and taste one another's mouths once more.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ron and Harry were packing their trunks silently. 

It was a comfortable silence, the sort that only good friends can find comfortable. And then Ron jerked backwards.

"Bloody hell, Harry, those ugly bronze spiders keep appearing! It's like you brought a basket full of them over here for the summer holiday!"

Harry looked at the spider, and arched an eyebrow. Could it have anything to do with the amber stone he possessed?

"They all come from your trunk, mate. Why don't you look for yourself?" Ron was backing away in terror.

Just then, Fred and George marched into the room

"Spider problems, little brother?" Fred asked, a coy grin in place.

Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Maybe you should try our special new product: Spider-Be-Gone," George quipped. "Sixteen sickles, an exceptional price and great value."

""I already bought some, and it's rubbish, of course," Ron snarled.

"When did you buy it?" Harry asked.

"Back in June. But I tossed it. It was garbage."

"You didn't toss it in my trunk, by any chance, did you, mate?" Harry asked. "Because I've had a strange spider problem ever since about June…They've just been following me."

Fred and George tried to look innocent, and Ron looked honestly perplexed.

"I thought I threw it away," he said.

"Ah, but alas, it's indispensable, until all the spiders get out," George said sadly.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"That's were all the effing spiders were coming from!" Ron said angrily.

George and Fred exchanged quick looks, and opted for a subject change.

"Well, Harry, looked like you were helpful with the laundry," Fred said smugly.

Harry felt his face burn.

"Indeed," George joined in merrily. "We've been crossing our fingers for you, mate."

"Yep. We knew you and our darling little sister were a match made in the heavens from the start," Fred said dreamily.

"Er…" Harry wasn't sure what to say. Ron looked very interested, however.

"I mean, how could she resist you?" Fred continued. "With that blackboard head of yours," (George sniggered) "And those Potion Master spectacles- very sexy, my friend." (George nodded solemnly.)

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron piped up excitedly. "What about Harry and Ginny? I _knew_ it! I-"

"Keep your britches on, Ronnie-kins," Fred chided. "We'll let Harry tell you all about the exciting laundry."

"Yes," George added. "It's a good story. Ginny's crazy about Harry here. And how could she not be? I mean, with pickled toad eyes, you're one delicacy to feast eyes upon." He winked playfully at Harry, who scowled at him.

"Yes, Harry," Fred said dramatically as he and George approached the door, ready to return to their shop for the night. "I think all of us men wish we had eyes like yours."

* * *

**The End** _(almost: there's still an epilogue)_

**

* * *

**

**Reviewers, Reviewers,**

**I thank you a ton**

**Your sweet, happy words**

**Are ever so fun.**

**This story's near o'er**

**And for this I am sad**

**As your amazing support's**

**Made me ever so glad.**

**Thanks to you all**

**You're wonderful, really.**

**And I shall miss you,**

**Each of you, dearly.**

**But please keep in-touch**

**Perhaps read my new story**

**Then all the joy you've brought**

**Can be recycled in glory.**

**And even if not,**

**I still owe you a bunch**

**You've made writing this story**

**Taste as good as brunch.**

**And as there's just one chapter left,**

**I want you Reviewers to know**

**How much I cherish your kind**

**Enthusiastic, supportive flow.

* * *

**

Yeah, now you know why I'm not a poet.

* * *

_Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who reviewed chapter 16! And I'm sorry about the wait. I really am._

**Nightwing 509 : **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry I was as slow as a slug updating.

**kiwiblue: **Depends. Right now I'm unable to update often because I'm taking a hardcore schedule, being my school newspaper editor in chief, working after school and trying to find a house over 1000 miles from home for next fall. Sorry : (

**weselan: **Thank you for the review!

**WolfMoon: **Thanks! Hope the spiders didn't disappoint you. I don't think there's much to continue off of, especially after the epilogue.

**The Wolf's Pen : **Aww! I hope you still have fingers! Sorry about the wait, and thanks for the review! You've been a great reviewer.

**Lady Urquentha**: Ahh, that was a good idea. Would've worked well, I wager. Thanks for the review!

**bahjcb :**Well thanks much! Harry's not much of a detective, is he?

**SweetSouthernGal: **Thank you! I like your pen name, btw : )

**Red-head Hufflepuff attack **: Ahh, sorry about the cliffy. Thanks for reading!

**HecateDeMort : **Stellar! Thanks  
**megan7: **Er…(embarrassed silence) Thanks for the review!

**KMK : **Thank you! Yeah, I'm one of the losers who laughs at her own jokes much too often, and I'm afraid that title struck me as pretty funny. Glad it wasn't just me.

**fire-icecat: **Dying. Thanks!

**Lil Lillian : **Thank you! Hope you like this chappie

**tina7610813: **Thank you!  
**MsMissProngs : **Thanks!

**Fawna: **Thanks for the review

**Annonymous:** Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked it

**Insertgoodnamehere: **It'll be in the epilogue. Thanks!

**Sillymonkey25: **Wow, you didn't have to review every single chapter, but thank you!

* * *

_There's still one big question that hasn't been answered--why was Hermione practically obsessed with the whole eye mystery? Don't worry--I'll tell you soon.

* * *

_

**Okay, so one chapter left, although it's the epilogue, not really a normal chapter. **And I know what I was planning on writing, but it's very sad, and I was considering something a little less sad, but I'm not sure.

So review and tell me what you think would be better, sad or not-so-sad, and I'll get this wrapped up soon.

Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
